You could
by WittchWay
Summary: HPSS An old wizard tradition, class cloaks similar to class rings, calls for the bonding of HarrySnape. Only Harry refuses to complete the bond at the price of his friends lives.
1. You Could 1

Disclaimer: Credit to JKR, slash implied, mild language, English is not my native language and this is unbeta'd.

I am under no obligate to respond to flames though I will roll my eyes and occasional make an obscene gesture. Thank You.

You Could

By WittchWay

The great hall of Hogwarts castle was loud with cheer and excitement as the 7th year students lined up with their housemates. The heads of house were walking up and down the aisle ushering the students into manageable lines, though as soon as their backs were turned the students gathered back into circles with friends and year mates.

Harry Potter watched intently as the group of Ravenclaws were called first to take part in one of Hogwarts most ancient traditions. The class Cloak.

The wizardry version of the class ring. Each student was to stand within the arms of the ancient Cloak Rack, with it's clawed feet and wings of eagle arms. The body of a serpent twisted around the lean stem of the rack, the head of lions and badgers punctured the spindles on top.

The rack was a wash of each house color. It was large and ornate, as were many old traditional items in the wizard world. But once you stepped within the arms, once it read your magic… A special Cloak was produced. Unique only to you and your magic.

Most cloaks that were produced came baring the house colors of the graduating student and like a traditional class ring it would tell you the events and interests you, the student, had participated in throughout your school career, such as Quidditch, charms club or Head boy or girl.

But the cloak had its secrets as well or so most people thought, though if one took time to read Hogwarts, a History, all secrets would be revealed.

You see, along with the symbols of your past were secrets of your future. Secrets of what could be… _should be_, for everyone has a choice and no choice was set in stone or fabric for that matter.

And so Harry Potter watched as Ravenclaw after Ravenclaw was called forward, standing within the embrace of the wing cloak rack. As waves of energy radiated off the rack, as cracks of magic streaked across the room and with a slight hiss a Cloak, tailored made for that one person was produced.

Each student received their cloak with a slight bow to their head of house and to the headmaster and then hurried away without a backward glance toward the tables along one wall where heaps of books and old looking scrolls were sorted to assist you with a means of deciphering your cloak symbols.

Madam Pince stood among the students as they excitedly showed their friends and classmates what their future held.

Several robes had strange symbols the meaning of which the students could not find, others had simple hieroglyphics on their robes, others had simpler everyday items such as a broom or cauldron.

"Gryffindor," McGonagall called, beckoning them forward as the Ravenclaws finished up, "Ron Weasley, you're up first…come now hurry along."

Harry started as Ron was called he hadn't even realized that Gryffindor's were up next. He grimaced and fidgeted something awful. He didn't like this…_didn't like this at all _and would have given anything in the world to be anyplace else right that very minute.

Ron slowly inched forward surveying the rack wearily.

Hermione rocked on the balls of her feet excitedly next to Harry and Neville. Harry knew she was itching to rush forward and take her turn.

Harry himself was not in a rush. It reminded him of the sorting hat and the slight turmoil that came with that. The hat in his mind forcing him to decide houses and loyalties and his future. He did not like this at all, he turned and looked toward the entrance hall doors wondering what would happen if made a dash for it.

Ron stepped forward into the arms of the wooden cloak rack. Dumbledore tapped it with his wand and the large winged arms of the rack swept around Ron yet not touching him. He saw Ron stiffen and close his eyes. The air crackled with magic and with a loud hiss the Cloak rack snapped back into place and a formal wizard's robe appeared, hanging on the tip of one winged arm. The robe was primarily red, a row of small stars lined the collar and another grouping of stars were splattered on the elbows. Chess pieces decorated the bottom rim of the robe with tangles of devil snares streaking up the front.

Harry watched Ron pull the robe from the rack and take his bow. He quickly moved along joining the Ravenclaws who were now consulting a large circular chart. Harry snorted at how relieved Ron looked.

"Longbottom," McGonagall called randomly.

Neville rocketed forward. Nearly stumbling over the rack and colliding with Dumbledore who just smiled jovially at him.

Neville settled within the arms of the rack, he also shut his eyes. Dumbledore waved his wand and the arms moved to engulf him. Harry turned away, this all was making him increasingly nervous and a little nauseous, at least the cloak rack wasn't going to shout out his future like the sorting Hat had done.

He looked down the line, Sprout was fussing with several of the Hufflepuff's. The Slytherins were at the end of the line. They stood in small groups chatting casually with one another. Harry had a suspicion that they were mocking the cloaks of the other students. Snape was standing with them along the wall with his arms crossed over his chest watching the clouds move above on the enchanted ceiling with a sneer of disgust on his face.

"Potter ... Potter… Harry," McGonagall called shrilly, motioning him forward. Harry watched Neville run over to the other students that had already received their class Cloaks. He moved forward apprehensively. Catching Malfoy's eye, the blond smirked at him, who in return nudged Goyle who pointed and laughed.

As Harry neared the rack he could feel the ancient crackle of energy, a whisper rose out of the Spanish red pine, speaking to him, calling him forward. A loud deafening pounding in his ears silenced all noise from the surrounding students as he stepped within its arms waiting for Dumbledore to tap it into movement. He could feel a wind that didn't move beyond this moment sweep over him. Echoes of those who had come before him whispered in his ear and ruffled his hair.

Voices within held secrets though he couldn't catch what they were saying. They were talking about him. He had a sneaking suspicion they were trying to decided which marks to put on his cloak.

Harry felt this was very personal thing to be going about in front of all the other students, he would have preferred to do this in private or not at all.

He could smell the pine, the life in the old cloak rack. The winged arms held him tighter, he understood suddenly why every one of his classmates had shut their eyes. It was a powerful feeling, a powerful force of energy. The strength of magic was overwhelming and made him feel dizzy.

And then just as sudden it was over. A loud pop echoed around the room, startled Harry opened his eyes to find the arms were back in place, he turned automatically to take his new Cloak.

But as he reached up for it, Dumbledore's hand caught his. Smiling, the twinkle of blue eyes gleamed in the darkening great hall. Dumbledore swept the cloak from one of the arms and shook it out. Harry saw for the first time the rich tones of the silky material. The folds of the old yet new fabric.

A fury of red and gold stars emitted from it. Gold stars danced around the collar and a spatter on each elbow just like Ron's. Dark silver clasps circled in the middle to hold the red cloak closed. Snakes intertwined around the clasps and slid toward the hem of the robe, twisted around a cauldron and wand at the base of the robe, as the snakes crawled along the hem of the robe they gave way to devils snare. The wild plant also was along the hem of the sleeves. Settled in the back of the cloak was a deep red circle very small in size with several symbols inside, a map, a black dog, a cross, a skull, a broom, cauldron and open book with a heart in the center with a crown on top. Each symbol was the same color of deep red but if looked at from the side gave a look of shimmering dark green almost black.

The room went silent as Dumbledore swirled the cloak open and onto Harry's shoulders.

A gasp from the left then a muttered _damn_ echoed across the hall. Harry's eyes nervously shot toward that side of the room.

Snape had pushed himself off the wall and was now standing very rigidly with his fist clenched at his side. Glaring at Dumbledore as if all that was about to come was his fault. Snape raised his wand arm shooting a stream of green stars into the air. With out a glance to Harry Potter he lowered his arm.

A rushing noise suddenly coursed through the school and then there was a sudden ruckus at the door as if something was knocking at them down to get in. A flurry of light spread beneath the door, the light pressed upon the door, growing brighter and stronger…until the doors shot open allowing entrance. As they did this a black cloak with dark green symbols shot across the room toward Snape.

The potion master shot out his hand automatically to grab the cloak in midair. Snape stared at his own class cloak for a moment as if making up his mind about something. It was nearly twenty nears old. It had been years since he had worn it, there weren't many occasions to wear it. It was primary ceremonial, besides the odd wedding/bonding, a naming ceremony here and there…besides that it hung in the back of his closet, with out a thought.

Harry watched Snape shake the cloak out and slide it on with _a swirl of fabric._

The fabric moved and glided just as his every day robes did, the material seemed to glow for just a moment. 

Harry's eyes didn't move from the man. From what he could see of the robes the front mirrored his to the letter only a slight difference in color.

Suddenly most of the Slytherins dropped to one knee with their head bowed. All the Ravenclaws in clear shock also dropped to their knees, as did most of the Hufflepuff's who simply looked confused.

The Gryffindor's hesitated but Seamus and Neville both knelt, Ron looked in shock as well and dropped to one knee the others simply followed suit.

"Minerva…Help me."

McGonagall moved to assist Dumbledore as he knelt. Everyone was kneeling except Snape, who was staring at him strangely.

Harry felt nervous and desperately wanted everyone to rise to their feet, he tried desperately to think if there was a magic word he could mutter so every one would do so.

Harry looked around franticly. No one looked at them. Every head was bowed.

Harry could see that Snape was visibly grinding his teeth. The man quickly bowed his head once as if the movement pained him. Harry looked around, "return the bow Harry" Dumbledore muttered. Harry looked at him kneeling and then back to Snape and nodded.

The students began to rise as did the professors and headmaster. "Granger, Hermione" McGonagall called, "move it along Potter."

Harry numbly walked toward Ron, he didn't know what the hell had just happened. He pulled the cloak tighter around himself the warm sensation of the cloak covered him, he could feel the power of the cloaks magic. It's energy pulsating around him.

Ron was watching Harry wearily as he neared, "What's going on?" He wanted to pull the cloak from his shoulders, he was the only student wearing his cloak. Every one else had theirs spread out on the tables and were busy deciphering the symbols.

Ron's mouth twitch nervously. He looked at a loss and didn't know what to say. Hermione came up behind them carrying her new wizards cloak. "It's your cloak," she said simply picking up one of the charts a Ravenclaw had set aside. She began to point to different symbols. Each of which appeared on his cloak.

"The combination of these symbols along with the color of red and greens as you symbols colors, shows your courage, loyalty, nobleness, need to succeed… parseltongue." She trailed off, "all characteristic of both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Harry jerked, trying to stop the shiver that ran down his back. _He was both houses_. He had never told Ron and Hermione that he was almost sorted into Slytherin. Only Dumbledore and he knew that and he had every intention of keeping that story to himself.

"What was that about Snape?"

Hermione hesitated, "…he has to accept that you're…that you are part of his house…your binding of his house, if you will." She flushed.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean my _binding_."

Several Ravenclaw's hissed and moved away from them at the level of noise Harry was making.

Hermione looked down at her feet.

Ron sucked in a large gulp of air with a hiccup, comprehending what Hermione was talking about. He looked up at Harry wide-eyed. "Oh," he whispered. Then suddenly looked every place that wasn't Harry.

Harry could feel his face turning red with anger, maintaining his temper had been a problem ever since his 5th year and while he had tried not to yell at his friends he hadn't always succeeded and he felt very much that this would be one of those moments.

Hermione looked back up at him. "It means he has the same symbols on his cloak but in green and red. You're…" she nudged a crack in the stone floor with the toe of her shoe. "He would do well as your mate." She whispered.

Harry stood silent for a moment. His mind was blank. He heard the words but yet some how didn't understand the words.

"Explain it again." He choked.

"Well back in the founding of the school, Helga Hufflepuff…"

"_The short version Hermione." _His voice hoarsefeeling the panic rising in his voice, this had been the tightening in his chest from earlier.

"Right, well. Back when, if cloaks matched couples were to be married. They, as a couple, would run the school or Ministry, which ever they choose. Traditionally someone Snape's age is usually married by now. So of course many wizard and witches married while waiting for their cloaks to find the match. Purebloods hold it in high regards, It's an old tradition mind you. It's just the cloak racks way of saying you two would fit well together. That your magic compliments each other…that you could do great things together but you are held under no obligation to marry him." she finished up quickly, as Harry's face turned red.

Harry looked over at Snape. The potion master's eyes met his, Harry had a suspicion that Snape had been watching him ever since the Cloak rack.

"Snape putting his cloak on means he is willing to accept such…proposals…" Hermione continued

"What proposals… I didn't put my cloak on Dumbledore did it for me… I didn't know any of this…"

"No… it was rather sly of Dumbledore… I'm sure he knew what he was doing?" Hermione trailed off.

"What if I say no? Does anything bad happen?"

"Oh, no…nothing. But if you say _yes_, you together as a team run Hogwarts or the Ministry of Magic and your power, your magic is suppose to double, intensify… together you would be the most powerful wizard couple since the last… in 1852. Dumbledore and his wife... Anna," Hermione recited.

The Hufflepuff's were now entering the winged arms of the cloak rack. McGonagall duty was done and she was headed toward them, "Potter, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after dinner." She nodded at him, her stern face said nothing of his future meeting. She turned as Harry nodded heading toward the opposite side of the hall. Harry watched her as she spoke briefly to Snape.

Harry watched him nod and look at Harry again. Snape's face was solid as stone showing no emotion.

TBC

Review please,


	2. You Could 2

Disclaimer: credit to JKR.

You Could

By WittchWay

Harry Potter stood silently before the gargoyle that led up to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The stone creature blinked rapidly at him, a golden glow to the whites of its eyes. He watched the clawed feet clench and release on its stone base. He had been standing there to long, Harry could feel the stone gargoyle's frustration growing but he couldn't move. Hermione's words from earlier were screaming in his head.

_You could._

_You don't have to but you could._

Hermione's words, whispered in the great hall and later in the Gryffindor common room as his classmates hovered around trying to catch part of the conversation between them.

She made it sound as if there was no choice but to accept this bond with Snape. He just didn't understand how she was overlooking the fact this was Snape. Snape the potion master, the hooked nose greasy git, yellowed teeth bastard, the one that belittled him, insulted and infuriated him, his whole school career.

No he wasn't overlooking the fact that his powers would double or that this might be his only chance in ridding the world of Voldemort.

He didn't even want to think of the sacrifice that would come this bonding with Snape, namely his happiness, normalcy, children, things he desperately wanted.

_Or_ he could stay who he was... just Harry Potter, student, soon to be Auror, Boy Who Lived…_Dumbledore's pawn…unbound._

Harry ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head slightly, it was well past the time he was suppose to have arrived at Dumbledore's office. Truthfully he had been here for nearly and hour hiding in the small dark alcove that looked over the greenhouse just down the way. He had watched as Snape had gone by as he stood there in his hiding space, into the headmasters office looking unhappy, irritated, enraged, black… he had yet to emerge. Harry knew they were up there waiting for him, might even have sent McGonagall to look for him. He just couldn't bring himself to care.

His graduation was his freedom…from the Dursley's, this school, Dumbledore's entanglements in his life. It would be his chance to make his own choices. His opportunity to live the life he wanted, once he figured out what that was, Make decisions he deemed necessary. His goal was simple, rid the world of Voldemort as soon as possible and marry a nice witch and settle down. He would _not_ let Dumbledore determine this for him.

Sadly Dumbledore and his relationship had not survived Sirius's death. They spoke little. Even being crowned head boy and inducted into the Order of the Phoenix had not placated him. Tokens could not make him happy, while he remained on the side of the light his heart wasn't in it. He would do this for his parents, for Sirius's memory… he stayed for no other reason. But the day of his graduation took him out of their hold. He would not be talked into this bond, this nonsense.

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around himself. His cloak that read as a book of his life, devils snare from his adventure first year, the snakes duel meaning, his parseltongue and his near sorting into Slytherin house. The map, black dog and broomstick he could all understand; the marauders, his godfather and quidditch respectably. The charts had said the skull was death of course, which Hermione had said probably was a combination of Cedric, Sirius and his parents…_with the underlying more to come_. Thankfully it was small in shape and didn't seem to glisten like the other symbols did.

It was the wand and cauldron in the bottom corner of the cloak that bothered him, they were opposite from each other. Solid and strong looking, brave and powerful. The silly saying of opposites attract kept jumping into his head. Not that he believed such things, it seemed awful frivolous.

He had stood there in the alcove tracing his finger over the cauldron and wand again and again, the fabric smooth and silky beneath his fingers. The words "_there will be no_ _foolish wand waving in this class_", echoing in his head. The wand, _his_ wand, the one linked to Voldemort…his strength. The cauldron…He wasn't good in potions. Dean Thomas and himself were the only Gryffindor's to take potions their 6th and 7th years…and only because both were going into the Auror's program in a few weeks and so it could only mean Snape.

Harry looked back up to the gargoyle, golden eyes watching him narrowly. Harry sighed and whispered the password.

ssHPss

Harry Potter had been sitting in the chair across from the headmaster's desk for a while now. Snape was behind him with his forehead pressed against the cool window glass pane that looked out over the school grounds. His formal wizard robes pulled tightly around him. His eye's shut, Harry thought he looked like he was chewing on the inside cheek of his mouth but he couldn't be sure.

Dumbledore was rifling through his desk drawers looking for a binding contract. McGonagall was behind him complaining about his lack of organization. Harry had a feeling the headmaster knew where everything was, of course all in due time.

But it was the man at the window that Harry was watching. Snape had not looked at him once since entering. Had not looked at anyone, not said a whispered a word. He looked resigned to whatever Dumbledore would say as if the headmaster was dictated his life just as much as he did Harry's.

It made Harry hate him more…Snape should be the one throwing a fit, not accepting what was coming. The one to protest just as loudly as he was going to.

"Ah ha" Dumbledore pulled a single parchment from his desk drawer, the bond papers.

Harry looked up, startled.

Dumbledore seeing the stressed look on his face held up his hand. "I know Harry this is just so you can get an idea of what the bond is about, what _could_ happen. What you _could_ be…" his voice dropped off at the end in a dreamy sort of way, his twinkling eyes paled for a moment.

Harry felt like retching. He suppressed a shiver. _Snape_. It made his skin crawl. Harry snorted, _Snape_, hooknose, yellow teeth, skin, hair you didn't even want your wand to touch…_potential bond mate_.

Snape strode forward snatching the parchment from Dumbledore's hand and began to read to himself.

Dumbledore handed Harry his copy and sat down. "Now as it state's here. Your power will intensify if you complete the bond", He looked over the rim of his glasses directly at Harry.

Harry didn't meet his glaze, he knew damn well what the headmaster was insinuating. Together they could be the force to get rid of Voldemort. Together they could stop the death eaters.

Harry looked up at Snape who was standing besides his chair now, he looked just as disgusted at Dumbledore's overly jovial manner as he did. At least they agreed on this.

"We could have a nice end of June bonding ceremony. Gives you some time to become familiar with each other. Of course Harry with two weeks left of school we are pressed for time. I'll arrange for Snape and you to have some private time. Or perhaps a courting of some sort."

The crumble of parchment next to him drew him out of his daydream. Snape spoke for the first time, "The cloak rack is old and obviously has a malfunction. I would like the opportunity to inspect it for jinx and charms…this reeks of those Weasley twins."

"The nerve," McGonagall hissed, "those poor dears haven't been in the school for two years."

Dumbledore nodded, trying not to roll his eyes, all the while smiling at Harry.

Harry hated the man. He tried not to let the snarl cross his face but it was two late. Snape strode from the room, pulling his wand already, gone before another word was spoken. Harry truly hoped for his sake he would find something malfunctioning with the cloak rack.

"Professor McGonagall if you could excuse us please," Dumbledore gestured toward the door.

She frowned at him but left in a stony silence.

Dumbledore rose slowly, coming around his desk. "Harry" he started, "…I know this isn't what you want." He held up his hand to stop the interruption.

"…But please consider this." His voice was soft and pleading, "This may be the extra force needed to defeat Lord Voldemort. You and Snape together. A combination of strength. Of light and dark, the compliment of both of yours magic."

Harry gripped the arm of the chair, standing. "No," he said simply, "No." He could not bond to someone no matter what an ancient cloak rack thought. No matter what anyone thought.

He would not be simply passed from one person to another in his life. The Dursley's, who had not wanted him, the wizard society's on and off hero, Dumbledore's savior…Snape's bond.

Always denied to people who had always wanted him, the Weasley's and Sirius.

When he bonded to someone he wanted to do so because they wanted him, loved him. He would no longer be a pawn in Dumbledore's games. He would do his job, he would be the good little savior, but nothing more, he had always been able to get by on his own, he could fight Voldemort with what he had. Nothing more, nothing less.

Harry stood placing the bond papers back on Dumbledore's desk and walked from the room.

TBC


	3. You Could 3

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit.

You Could

By Wittchway

Snapes POV

If he touches anything I'll kill him. He stands just inside my office door. Silently looking around as if it's the first time he's seen the room… which it is not. He's been in my office a dozen times over the years between lessons and defense strategy. He's familiar with the items within it…just not the man within.

He moves slowly skirting my office, making himself stay as far away from me as possible. He stands there like a fool faking an interest in my jars of preserved animals and herbs. I would snort if the situation wasn't so ridiculous. I refuse to rise from my desk or _even_ to acknowledge him.  
  
He doesn't make eye contact with me. Doesn't even glance at me. He taps on one of the jars and I grind my teeth. I refuse to speak first. He inches along running his fingers through the dust and cobwebs of the jars that the house elves fear and refuse to dust... jars I refuse to take the time with.

He stares a long time at the head of a house elf in one of the larger jars. He doesn't touch it but moves on.

I rarely saw Potter in the days that followed _the_ day, _that_ _day_, in Dumbledore's office. Needless to say all tests on the cloak rack failed, if I had been allowed I would have questioned all Weasley's under veritaserum. It was less then a week before graduation, before he was to leave and go off to Aurors training. The few times I did see him was only from a distance, breakfast, dinner, across the great hall. The 7th year students no longer had structured classes, they were to meet with their potential employers or their teachers from the course of study they had chosen, to work out minor details.

I know he only entered my office at Dumbledore's repeated prodding. I know the headmaster would have us bond this very moment if it was his choice. Then have our combined strength mature and kill the Dark Lord once and for all.

Potter has his back to me the entire time. He's grown taller over the years though both of his best friends are still taller then him. His hair is the same. The same as his fathers, the same most likely his children will have. Still wears glasses, still tan from quidditch, still overly thin, still twists the edges of his sleeves when nervous...but there's a hard edge about him. Has been since Black's death. He seems on edge all the time and from what I gather from other teachers that this isn't new, they say he's either too silent or too angry.  
  
He's looking at my collection of dark art books now, running his finger over the spine of one of the books. I half hope it's the one that bites.  
  
Would I bond with him if he asked?  
  
Yes...if nothing else it will end this war. Nothing in the bond states we have to live, love, work together. Sex once a year preferably on one of our birthdays and off we go. Of course when we Bond I'll become headmaster or perhaps him. Though I don't exactly want the job, I certainly don't want the boy as my boss. I would be pleased just teaching the Defense against the dark arts class and continuing to head up Slytherin house.  
  
I've looked at my robe a hundred times over since this happened. I've inspected every symbol, every design, every thread. I have the same symbols, snakes, devilsnare; _I had fallen into a patch as a child_. A grim in solid black; _I had a mother who told me bedtime stories about grim's eating little children to lure my_ _brother and I to sleep_. The symbols are all there…all the same as Potters. Opposite colors but all the same. I was always partial to the robe. It has strong qualities about it. Strong holds and values. Though the heart on the cover of the book with the crown on it had confused me at the time I received the robe, I guess my answer is standing before me.  
  
He's sneaking closer to me, I'm getting bored by his presence. I want him to leave so I can continue my thoughts alone and in peace.

He's standing before my desk now. Trying to stop the nervous flutter of his fingers. He picks at the edge of wood that lines my desk. Pokes at the spear of light paperweight,  
  
"Sit down," I snarl. I've had enough of him being in my office.  
  
He sits.  
  
"Dumbledore made me come here," He gushes.  
  
_No, you don't say._ _Twit_.  
  
He sits in my hard wood chair across from my desk. He's silent for a moment, picking at invisible fuzz and lint that always appears at these moments.  
  
"He said I had to stay a half-hour…at least."  
  
I smirk. This will be the longest half-hour of my life. I could make idol chat with the boy but I won't_. I could but I won't.  
_  
He sits there twisting his hands, it makes my own fingers ache. He looks at everything in the room except me.  
  
"I won't bond with you," he says suddenly. I raise an eyebrow, the one sided conversation seems to confuse him.  
  
His knee begins to bounce in that nervous sort of way lesser people let themselves. I wait for him to burst forth with another _witty_ statement. But he doesn't… we simply sit there the remainder of the time in silence until a small bell dings on his watch. He stands automatically at the noise and walks to the door. He turns and looks at me, I know he thinks he should say something but he doesn't, he does look up at me in that final moment making eye contact with me. It's a stony look, hard and tired, angry at the world and everyone in it. It's the same look I had at his age.

And so that was it, he graduated and a week later and moved into the Aurors training hall in London.

But it wouldn't be the last time I saw him… he is Potter after all…

TBC

Review…


	4. You Could 4

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit.

You Could

By Wittchway

Harry Potter and Dean Thomas each slipped their blue and gold Jr.-Auror robes over their heads. Dean nudged his way to the mirror first turning one way then another admiring the look of the flowing fabric. These robes were much better then any shabby school robe, these had hidden pockets and pockets within pockets. A holster for your wand and another for your spare wand, (which was required for all Aurors in training). Dean pulled the amulet he had been given on the first day of orientation out of the neckline of his shirt, modeling his robes with the amulet out and then in. They were to wear the stones around their necks at all times, it would heat up and then display the time and location of where they were to apparate to, if needed or called by the other Aurors.Of course they hadn't been called, as of yet, apparition tests weren't until next week. Really all they had done thus far was fill out forms and take physical and endurance tests and basic comprehensive skill tests.  
  
They both, along with the other future Auror's, were anxious to get to more practical lessons. Not that they were complaining both former Gryffindor's had the honor of being part of the largest Auror training class in nearly fifteen years, that is since Voldemort's last reign. Of course everyone whom entered the Aurors training program didn't come out of it an Auror or make it through, the work load was heavy, the hours were long and the death eaters were relentless. There had been nearly 12 students, nearly cause after tests they were down to 10, of course not all test results were in yet.  
  
But Harry Potter tried not to think of that just yet. He just wanted to enjoy getting settled in, making friends with students from other schools and several that had been home schooled. He just wanted to enjoy the silence before the final showdown with Lord Voldemort.  
  
Madam Milken pulled the seam of Harry's robe tighter and cast the final hemming spell. Dean had already stepped down from the platform with its single mirror and had moved to a three-way mirror off to the side to get a better look at himself all around. He slipped his wand in its holster and whipped it out in a dueling fashion. Madam flinched as she reminded the boys once again of her _"you break it you_ _bought it_" policy.  
  
Harry watched the magical scissors clip the final piece of thread from his robe before dashing off the platform to get a look at himself in the mirror. The deep blue looked nice on him. It made his emerald eyes stand out even more and his skin a little bit paler. Harry put his wand in the holster, then pulled it out in dueling fashion.  
  
Dean Thomas and Harry looked at each other and broke into identical grins.  
  
"_Come now boys_ you must get your boots," Madam snapped. They had been in the shop the better part of an hour. It was customary for Madam Milken's Robes for All Occasions to open an hour early when a Auror was required to get robes, the robes took time to make unlike school robes. Auror's robes had to have spells weave within the fabric both by the maker and the wearer. Protection charms and fire retardant spells, and other similar protection spells.  
  
Madam Milken was anxious to get a small break before she open to the public in 15 minutes. A quick foot-measuring spell and both young men were fitted with boots and out the door with 5 minutes to spare. Harry peered in his bag, it held four Jr.-Auror's robes, plus one that he was wearing now, another pair of boots, and a satchel that he was to wear across his robes for more basic needs such as books or his money pouch.  
  
Diagon Alley was slowly filling with people, several shop owners were casting quick cleaning spells on the stone path in front of their shops. A small group of goblins passed by talking excitedly dressed in Gringotts uniform, several were carrying beakers of what smelled like coffee with a hint of nutmeg.  
  
Harry looked around excitedly, it was like he was seeing it all for the first time. He was here as an adult wizard. He was here with another purpose then buying schoolbooks for Hogwarts.

Dean tugged on his sleeve dragging him toward Ollivander's for their second wand requirement. Harry was a little nervous about this task, he was desperately hoping that Ollivander would not mention his wands connection to Voldemort in front of Dean. As far as Harry knew only Ollivander, Dumbledore and he knew of this special connection.

They entered the tiny shop together, Dean seemed just as nervous, he had his hand in the crest of his robe stroking the wand he already had. Harry looked at the floor that he desperately just wanted to sink into.

Ollivander appeared before both suddenly shy JR-Auror's. He had his lips pressed firmly together in a mock smirk.

"Mister Thomas and Mister Potter…here for your training wands already."

Both boys nodded at once. Dean nervously picked at the wood on the edge of the tall desk, and Harry kicked at an invisible dust bunny.

"Yes of course you are… Mister Thomas your current wand please," Ollivander held out his hand, long fingers twitched.

"You're taking back my wand?" Dean blanched. Harry instinctively tightened his grip on his, even if it was connected to Voldemort he was still very partial to the wand.

"Mister Thomas, _If you had bothered_ to read your training manual before showing up on my door step, you would know that your current wand and your second wand need to be linked together…". Ollivander's paper-thin skin, paled and he tugged on the base of Deans wand taking it from his fingers.

"Simply put, we need to connect the two wands magic…" Ollivander walked to the back of the room muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _stupid Auror_.

Several wands flew off the shelf landing on the counter as Ollivander walked up and down the aisle chanting. "Well just don't stand there…" he waved his hand, "start trying them out boy."

Dean jumped and started pulling wands from their boxes. He waved several and ignored others once he opened the box. Some wands shot failed sparks and others were to powerful and hummed when touched. Finally the last box that had landed on the counter was opened, palm, unicorn core, 14 inches, very whippy. Dean smiled and took back his old wand slipping it back in the robe holster and the other in the pocket along the bottom left of the robe. Harry could see him looking at his reflection in the windows.

Harry fiddled with his wand a little longer, Ollivander's smirk seemed to widen as if he sensed Harry Potters discomfort. Ollivander waved his hand as the boxes of wands Dean had just tried out vanished. "_Auror_ Potter…Your wand."

Harry thought suddenly of running from the shop but instead handed over his wand, taking a sideways look at Dean. While they had been dorm mates at school they had never been overly close. Being one of only 4 Hogwarts students going into the Auror's program gave them a bond that many of the other students didn't have. But still he would want to keep his link to Voldemort a secret a little longer, he sensed it would make others a little uncomfortable.

Harry stood nervously and waited for boxes to start flying toward the counter. But none did. _None_.

Ollivander walked slower down the aisle and mutter the incantation a little louder. As if perhaps the wands the first time didn't hear it. Harry fidgeted and crossed his fingers begging a wand _any wand_ to come forward. Harry rocked forward on the balls of his feet and began to chew on his bottom lip.

Ollivander stopped as if thinking, still facing away from the boys. "_Mister Potter_ did you bring Mister Snape with you?"

Harry hung his head, suddenly angry and hating what was coming next, "No…sir." He muttered.

"I'll fire call him then, shall I." Ollivander started toward his back offices.

"This isn't about him," Harry yelled.

Ollivander turned slowly around, smirking still, "That is where you are wrong Mister Potter…_This_ will always be about _him_." and with that he disappeared to place the fire call to Hogwarts.

TBC…


	5. You Could 5

Warning: JKR gets credit

You Could

By WittchWay

Harry kicked the edge of Ollivander's desk, gripping the edge roughly. "I don't know why he's got to be here for this." He banged his fist on the counter.  
  
Dean fidgeted nervously, "I'll wait outside for you then," he squeaked, he certainly had no desire to see Professor Snape again.  
  
"_Excellent_ idea Mister Thomas" Snape said appearing in the doorway.

Dean darted for the door.  
  
"Coward" Harry muttered, Ron wouldn't have run, he would have stood by my side. Harry straightened up as Snape came in the door, the man was dressed simply in black summer robes, lighter in material then the robes he normally wore in the dungeons. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few stray strains pulled loose and had been tucked behind the mans ear.  
  
Harry eyed Snape attempting to stare the man down. But Snape appeared not to care, his own dark eyes looked over the shop, nodded at Ollivander and rightly ignored Harry Potter.  
  
He slowly pulled his wand from his robe and handed it to Ollivander, leaning lazily on the counter watching the old man bind the two wands together with a thick cord.  
  
The old wand maker started to move down the aisle chanting again and with better success this time. Boxes began to fly through the air toward the desk, faster and with more power then Deans had.  
  
"I don't want you here," Harry spit out glaring at Snape who had been watching the flying boxes.  
  
Snape looked at him as if he forgotten he was there, "You don't say Mister Potter," in a monotone voice.  
  
Snape casualness about the whole thing was infuriating Harry. He held the desk firmly wanting to punch something..._anyone.  
_  
The boxes landing on the desk were wider then the single boxes that had appeared for Dean, obviously holding two wands. This made Harry even angrier, he felt as if his hand was being pushed toward this _ridiculous_ bond. It was like everything in the wizard world was trying to push them together. Couldn't they just realize he just wanted to be normal, even if it was just for a little while.  
  
Snape opened the first box, moving aside the tissue paper and picked up the darker of the two wands, he waved it and set it aside. Opening the next box, he took out the blacker of those wands as well and gave it a wave.  
  
"_Professor Snape_," Ollivander called out, "it would be more effective if your _magical fields_ were touching…" He smiled at them and continued walking down the aisle searching for more wands.  
  
Snape grabbed Harry's hand and picked up the first wand again. Green and silver sparks flew out and danced around the room. Harry jerked his hand back. Holding it to his chest, his hand felt warm and tingled nicely.  
  
Snape glared at him and jerked Harry's hand back away from his chest, scratching him in the process, "Pick up the wand" he hissed.  
  
Harry picked up the wand, the warm sensation spread to his fingers, he waved once as the gold and red sparks darted forward and floated around the room.  
  
Ollivander set the still tied wands together on the counter and began packaging the new wands into separate boxes and bags. Snape banged some galleons on the counter, grabbing his box and the tied wands. Clutching Harry's forearm in his grip, Snape dragged the boy from the shop.  
  
Dean, who was trying not to watch as he waited outside, jumped as the door banged open and one angry Snape dragged an equally pissed Harry Potter from the store.  
  
Snape dragged Harry around the building to the small dark alleyway filled with trashbins, slamming the boy into the stone wall, holding him in place with an arm to the throat.  
  
Harry was nearly equal height with him, his black hair hung in his green eyes, more disheveled then normal. His heart pounding hard in his chest.  
  
"I don't need you paying for my wand." Harry struggled to pull the arm away from his throat.  
  
Snape leaned into him, his crooked hooked nose bumped Potters. "You need to grow up Potter." He started, "This isn't about you, or me. This is about ancient magic that won't be denied. You can run to the ends of the earth Potter and it will still find you and _I_ will be there every step of the way." Snape dropped his arm and took a step back.

Snape roughly pulled the wands apart, snapping the cord that bond them, tossing Potter his wand. He pocketed his own and pulled a newspaper from his robe, shoving the paper under Potter's nose.

The headline screamed, "Boy Who Lives won't Save us".

Harry growled tearing the paper from Snape hand, "When did this come out?"

"This morning…and this is only the beginning."

Harry scanned the article that accompanied the headline and the nasty picture of Snape and he. The article's intent was clear, hell, the entire wizards' world was clear, they expected him to bond in order to end Voldemort's reign. They expected him, them, Snape and him, to save them…in their eyes there was no other option. It was destined.

"You ran to the papers," Harry screamed in outrage.

"No you fool…we had a room full of witness or were you blinded by your own celebrity to notice. It's only going to get worse, things are changing and quick. The Order is not happy with you Potter, they've losing important information because I can no longer return to Voldemort," Snape snapped.

"Why?"

"_Why_… are you an idiot boy. The bond Potter… _the bond_."

"You can't honestly tell me you want this." Harry growled at him.  
  
Snape looked at him over this shoulder, "I want the war to end." He said dryly.  
  
"So you _will_ bond with someone you don't love or care about to end a war." Harry was screaming again.  
  
Snape shook his head, "Someday Potter" he said softly but no less fierce. "When this war has been going on for to long and _your_ friends are dead. You'll show up on my doorstep, _begging_ me to bond with you and _then_... _this_ will finally end."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Never." he tried to keep his tone even but was unable to. His voice cracked and he thought his legs would give out beneath him.  
  
Snape watched him a moment as the color came back to the boy's cheeks, Snape walked back so that he stood in front of Harry, tilting the boys chin up. "You will…in time" and Snape let his lips softly grazed those of Harry Potter, his tongue darting out licking at the pink lips, Snape quickly slipped a arm around his former student, pulling him forward, against his chest, kissing him with more force. His tongue slipping in licking the palate of the warm mouth, startled by the sudden movement Harry let himself be lifted off his feet, let the kiss continue, the warmth over take him.  
  
"Harry Potter will you bond with me," was murmured into the boy's mouth.  
  
Harry quickly woke from the trance that had embraced him, flushed and angry pushed the man away, "No." he screamed. He reached for his wand but was dropped back on his feet so roughly he toppled into the wall, scrapping his arm on the stone.

Snape smirked, he opened his mouth to say something but didn't…just snorted and apparated away.  
  
Harry stood there in the alley for a long time, his cheek pressed against the cool wall. His scrapped arm throbbing. He could still taste the bitterness of Snape's mouth on his, strong tea and a taste of a prudent potion. He should have hexed Snape to hell and back. He should have kneed him in the groin, he should have...

Harry shut his eyes.  
  
Dean cleared his throat, still as nervous as before, "We have to get back… with the others" he whispered.  
  
"Right" Harry snapped, pulled his cloak around him straightening up. "Right" he muttered, and strode from the alley.  
  
Dean followed him silently, not that Harry wanted to talk anyway, he just wanted to get out Diagon Alley. It suddenly didn't look so bright.  
  
TBC  
  
Review... Don't be shy...


	6. You Could 6

Disclaimer: JKR gets Credit.

You Could

By WittchWay

_Later the same day_

Several buttons went flying as Snape tore off his outer robe, bundled them up in a ball and hurled it across the room in a fit of rage.

It didn't quite have the affect he was hoping for as it unraveled and slumped dully to the floor, it didn't slam into anything, nothing crashed to the floor, a great disappointed in Snape's eyes.

"Damn it" he growled, flinging himself on to the sofa, shutting his eyes. The room was silent, warm, dark and dreary, all the comforts of his dungeon. Snape tried to even out his ragged breath, tried to will away the damning headache that would be pounding down on him soon enough.

"Did you speak with him?"

Snape let the arm he had flung over his eyes fall, "_Yes_, I asked him to bond with me." he muttered.

Albus Dumbledore frowned and came slowly into the room, settling himself in the seat opposite the potion professor. "Asking him to Bond with you is good and fine. _But_ Severus, I wanted you to _speak_ with him. Explain why you and he are our only hope…. Did you do that".

Snape rose and crossed to the bookcase and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. "Yes, I explained to him, that he was being a immature whelp and I showed him the article in the Prophet."

Dumbledore sighed, "Severus," he said rising to his feet. "I wished for you to explain the good of the bond."

"The _good_ of the bond?" Snape scowled outraged, "What would that be Headmaster? _Huh_…"

Dumbledore cut off any rant he was about to have, Raising his voice above those of his potions professor, "…returning to Hogwarts a place he has always felt was a true home, safety for his friends, Tom Riddles demise..."

Snape began to pace…. Adding his own thoughts to the list, "…bound to an evil potions master that lurks in the dungeons," Snape bit sarcastically, "You are disillusioned if you think those things are going to get him to bond with me."

Dumbledore smiled walking toward the door, "Then you need to be more persuasive Severus…You need to become whatever it takes to get Mister Potter to complete this bond…"

The headmaster opened the door and turned. "I expect you to use all your Slytherin cunning to find out just what it would take for Mister Potter to finish the bond…" Dumbledore looked over the rim of his moon shaped glasses, nodded once and departed.

_Later in the week…_

"Potter" Dean called softly coming into the small room they shared at the Auror's training hall.

Dean sat on his own bed across from Harry. It was a simple room, two beds, one dresser they shared, one very small window.

Harry pulled the blanket tighter over his head. "Harry," Dean tried again. "You can't pretend to sleep all day."

Harry pulled the blanket down, "I know" he mumbled. Rubbing at his scar, it had been tingling ever since he had left Snape a few days ago in Diagon Alley and had been flaring up something awful for the last half-hour or so.

Harry looked up to see Dean watching him. He smiled weakly sitting up, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed in front of him.

"Did you want to talk about something Dean?" Harry questioned trying to hide the irritation in his voice. _Everyone else wanted to talk to him_, about Snape, the cloaks, some were even brave enough to ask to see it, touch it.

He had even received several howlers calling him a turncoat, traitor, deceiver just because he had not completed the bond with Snape. Of course others had been more subtle weighting the good and the bad points, others offered their own hand in marriage, some were sweet but most supported the bonding of Snape and himself. Snape had become their hero, their rallying point after he had publicly as for his hand in bonding. All it did was give the Jr-Auror a headache and more problems.

And problems it was…Of course the owls couldn't enter the Auror Training Hall as it was charmed to prohibit such things but it didn't stop the owls from lining up outside the building. Which had drawn muggles attention, which had resulted in Harry being ticketed by the Ministry of Magic, 45galleons 3 sickles and a single knut.

His bosses in training had a serious talk with him regarding all the fuss, after all how did it look that one of their own was being ticketed and slandered publicly.

Dean Thomas pressed his thin lips together, "its not going to stop, you know…"

Harry watched the boy take a deep breath and suddenly wondered if the other Auror's had put him up to this.

"Do you think I should bond with Snape?" Harry not really caring about the answer.

"…Yes…"

Harry drew his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his knees. He slowly ran his hand over the little scrapes on his arm that had yet to disappear. The scrapes that Snape had caused that day in Diagon Alley. It was a small patch on his arm, gravelly field of scabs that he picked at until one of the brown crust popped off and all that lay beneath was a papery looking white patch.

"…You only have to bond Harry. There's nothing that states you have to live with the man, love the man…"

"But I can't bond with anyone else…"

"If you find a nice _understanding_ witch or wizard what does it matter?"

Harry hugged his knees a little tighter _but it did matter to him._

Something big exploded in the Auror common but Harry ignored it as the room around him shook.

Dean stood instantly pulling his wand pointing it at the door.

Harry cocked his head to one side, staring at him, "What's with you? You know that never stops…"

Dean slowly sat down, his wand still clutched in his hand.

Harry frowned, the noise here never stopped, it was part of their training. At anytime an Auror could open the door and throw a hex or charm at them. It was suppose to keep them on their toes. Though it had left several with just that, more toes, they were suppose to work as a group to find the solution to these endless curses, hexes and charms.

The first few times Harry had seriously thought they were being attacked but had quickly learned it was simply part of training and now it was just routine. Everything was part of training. Like the unhealed scrap on his arm, if he wanted it healed he would have to do it himself, or if they wanted their small cramped room enlarged they would have to do it themselves.

Although Harry did agree that Dean had a right to be a little jumpy, he was after all still being affected by one of the charms. He was still sporting a pair of pointed elf ears.

Harry grinned as Dean absentmindedly reached up touching the ears, stroking them softly. He really ought to help Dean look up the counter-charm for the ears. Secretly he suspected Dean liked them _maybe a little too much._

A cry from the common room echoed through the room and the door suddenly opened. Terry Boot stood there cover in soot, "Dean…_Oh Harry you're up,_ Could you come help us. They got Brocklehurst with a mutant Jelly-legs Jinx and no counter spell seems to stop it…" he disappeared leaving the door open.

Dean stood looking out the door, watching his fellow Jr-Auror in training franticly trying to put out the small fires that were consuming the furniture.

"…It would be cheating…" Harry whispered suddenly very interested in the wall.

Dean spun around, silently. Harry refused to look at him, then buried his head in his arms.

"Oh," Dean sat back down on the bed remembering the conversation they were supposed to be having.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, "I want for life…love, forever…" he trailed off, "sappy I know." He smiled weakly, sadly.

Dean didn't say anything, he sat silently, his hard eyes narrowed.

The room grew silent and the noise from the common room seemed to go silent after a bit, both young men lost in thought.

And then suddenly Harry was digging through his robes pulling on the charm around his neck.

Jumping off the bed, "It's warm… hot." He pulled the charmed stone from his neck, holding it in this hand, "They're calling us…" Harry said excitedly hurling himself out of bed, grabbing boots and robes.

There was running in the hall, excited voices ran past the room. "Come on get ready Dean…" Harry shoved his second wand in the holster in his boot, doing up the laces and securing them with a charm.

Dean stood shocked, "I left my charm in the lavatory…"

Harry nodded, "I'll meet you downstairs…" and darted through the door with the other Auror's to the main floor and to the apparition point.

ssHPss

"You didn't tell me _he_ passed…his apparation test."

Dean pulled on his blue Jr-Aurors robe, "I didn't know I had to tell you." Dean charmed the laces on his boots to stay tied and headed toward the door.

A hand roughly grabbed Deans arm…Dean turned and looked at the mirror image of himself, though the peak of the hairline was starting to grow out and the parlor of the skin was turning paler but it was still his own face looking back at him.

"Look professor I really do have to go…" Pulling his arm from Snape's grip, "Did you find out everything you could…is he going to bond with you."

Snape shook his head, "Mister Thomas," the young man was trying his patience. "Now, where is it you are apparating to?" Snape's Polyjuice Potion transformation now complete, back to his true self, his height had finally returned to him causing him to feel slightly off balance.

Dean looked at the charm for the first time, the stone glowing red in the palm of his hand, "Oh shit…oh…" he ran from the room jumping down the stairs two at a time.

Harry was standing alone at the apparition point in the lobby staring at the charm around his neck, he turned as Dean came flying down the steps.

"Relax…Potter or you'll never make it…just concentrate calmly," Dean's voice shook as he spoke the words barely whispered.

Harry nodded, he shut his eyes' focusing on his location, "the Burrow," He whispered and with a small pop was gone.

Dean Thomas looked over his shoulder just in time to Snape coming down the stairwell.

"The Burrow," He said clearly, "The Burrow." and with that he was gone.

TBC

Review Please…


	7. You Could 7

Disclaimer: Credit to JKR…character death.

You Could

By WittchWay

The old tree in front of the Burrow was on fire.

That was Harry Potter's first thought as he apparated to the front of the Burrow.

The tree looked sad as its twisted branches of willow slowly turned to ash and chard flakes took flight into the afternoon sky. The shadow of an old tree house the willow once held had collapsed in a fiery death at the base of the tree. Causing more ash and chard wood to take flight into the sunny afternoon sky as branches fell to the earth below. The sky that was quickly turning to a gray haze of smoke.

It wasn't only the tree that was on fire…_it was everything._

Billowing clouds of smoke were tumbling from a small side garage and storage area east of the house. The garage that once held the Ford Anglia that Harry and Ron had once flown to Hogwarts in their second year. A car that now ran wild of its own accord in the forbidden forest.

Different colors of smoke tumbled from the attic rooms of the Burrow house itself, indicating it was a magical fire. Harry thought quickly of the ghoul that lived there, if he had escaped…_could he escape_. The attic right above his best friends room… _Ron_. Harry shivered and made as if to dart for the house.

But a fireball of flame's shot passed his head as he quickly remembered that there was a battle going on. He ducked on instinct just as Dean apparated and stumbled into him, knocking them both to the ground…just in time . He looked peeked and just as nervous as Harry did.

Another fiery shot zipped past them as they crouched there on the ground. Harry whimpered. For all his haste and impulsiveness in the past he was suddenly frozen in fear, in terror for his friend and family and their safety. Never his own.

Dean recovered quickly grabbing Harry by his Auror's cloak pulling him along toward the house. They came quickly around the corner of the Burrow, passing several Auror's throwing counter hexes and charms towards a group of distant bushes and trees.

The side of the house by the Weasley backdoor seemed to be the safe spot for the moment. Groups of Auror's were standing around Shacklebolt who was barking orders and positions. Several of the other Jr-Aurors were running to their assigned post with their assigned partner.

"Thomas about time you showed up, go with Bell to the shed" he pointed to a overly tall man with silvery hair, "Wilson and Bugle are already there. _NO_ one leaves that shed…even if you have to stupefy them."

Dean nodded and followed Bell quickly trotting along behind the man.

An Auror Harry didn't know came running around the corner, "Shacklebolt, in the house _now_." he yelled urgently.

They followed Shacklebolt into the house through the backdoor into the kitchen where Arthur Weasley stood in the middle of the room holding a crying Ginny to his chest. His wand pulled, the tails of his robe were singed and smoking, he had dark circles under his eye as if he had been up for days.

Harry quickly surveyed the room. George Weasley was holding his head sitting against the sink on the floor. Fred was right next to him tying George's shoelaces and looking glum. Errol, the Weasley owl, was lying on the draining board still and unmoving. A very calm Pig right next to him rubbing his head over Errol's chest hooting mournfully.

Professor Lupin was helping a limping Bill down the stairs into the kitchen. The room was heavy with smoke that stung ones eyes.

Harry blinked, Ron was sitting on one of the benches at the end of the table, his eyes crossed and staring at the ceiling. Harry was instantly glad to see him and headed over to his friend.

Several members of the Order of the Phoenix stood off to one side Moody, Tonks and Fletcher who was eyeing the contents of the room…and Snape.

Harry seethed, hissing…The Auror's guarding the windows turned to look at him strangely. But Harry didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry snapped. His eyes focused on Snape alone, everyone else was but a blur.

Snape sneered, "Mister Potter…the Order asked me to join them on today's mission."

Harry clenched his hands into fists, the _damn_ man never went on _Order_ business like this. Why was he so insistent on being here today, in every aspect of his life, first in school and now in Auror training…_in bond_, if only Harry would let him.

"I don't want him here, make him leave…he has no business here." Harry felt like a toddler throwing a tantrum but he didn't care. He wanted his first mission Snape-free. He just wanted to be part of a normal Auror mission. Snape would only distract him with his insane rambling about completing the bond.

"Remember yourself _Auror_ Potter." Shacklebolt fiercely snapped, his tone harsh.

Harry growled and focused on Ron who was attempting to stand at the table, holding on shakily.

"Harry, They hexed me… stupid Death Eaters." Ron tilted his head trying to get a picture of Harry in his sight. "It's kind of funny everything is like in sections," he grinned his face all red.

Ron had on the traditional reddish robes of a future Junior Ministry official. Harry smiled as much as Ron had complained and whined about the Ministry and it's lack of adventure he had followed in his father and older brother's footsteps.

Harry wasn't quite sure what it was Ron did at the Ministry. Every time Ron attempted to explain, Harry had ended up more confused then when they had started. All he definitely knew was that he did something in the offices where the prophecies were kept but not with the prophecies.

Harry helped his friend settle back down in the seat wondering where the rest of the Weasley's were. Mrs. Weasley was unaccounted for. Was Charlie home as well? Hermione was suppose to be visiting before heading to university in the fall. Harry was just about to get his questions answered when one of the Auror's at the window yelled "_Incoming"._

The Weasley's as a family hit the ground. Mister Weasley pulling Ginny with him, covering her body with his in order to protect her.

The Auror's at the window started sending counter hexes and charms at some unknown person outside and then they ducked as a large ball of fire burst through the window.

Splintered wood flew in every direction. Another ball of fire quickly entered flying through the kitchen window, then the living room…repeatedly, randomly. The fireballs came faster and fiercer, some were bigger then others, each causing their own damage.

Freezing charms and water sprout charms were quickly cast, another group of Auror's came running into the house. "The Death Eaters just received reinforcement." Bell said as he stumbled into the room. The tail of his robe on fire.

"Lets get the Weasley's moving." Shacklebolt ordered, "Potter…Sna…Lupin" he corrected, "Why don't you two get Fred and George to the shed out back."

Snape stood, "I'm with Potter, Lupin stay." He barked.

Harry helped an injured George to his feet angrily_, he was not going to let Snape get to him_. He was going to do his job. That's what he was here for. To keep the Weasley's safe, to protect them, to learn. _Nothing like hands on_ _training, you couldn't learn this in a classroom_. That's what the Auror trainers all said, "field work was the key."

George leaned on him heavily, Fred pulled himself up, "I wish we could just apparated." He frowned pulling his jacket on.

"No" Mister Weasley said, "You're both injured and overly tired…" his voice was filled with worry. "Just get to the shed, the Headmaster should be here any minute and he'll apparated the shed in its entirety and the lot of you along with it to the gates of Hogwarts."

"There's a group of Auror's already there waiting for you…," said Shacklebolt.

"Ironic isn't it Potter," Snape snarled, his words heated on the back of Harry's neck, "if you bond with me, we could end this right _now_…but our supreme _little boy who lived_ is just to damn selfish for _that_ aren't you…." Snape leaned his face in closer, "Will you bond with me Potter? Will you end this."

Harry braced himself, he would not rise to the bait, he would not be lured into this argument again. He had every right to be on his own, to live his own life…to become his own person. Surly these people saw that. Surly they understood.

But everyone was watching them, waiting for a response. Waiting for Harry Potter to sacrifice his life once again.

"No" Harry whispered trying to stay calm and turned away from him.

Snape smirked opening the backdoor beckoning Harry to proceed. Snape grabbed Fred's arm in his grip, the boy seemed to be limping. The senior Auror's prepared to cover them as Snape and Harry prepared to dash across the yard toward the shed.

"Why aren't we using a portkey," Harry looked over his shoulder to Shacklebolt.

"Dumbledore has his reasons," Shacklebolt eyes turned golden in color sending a chill down Harry's spine as a unreadable look crossed his face.

If he wasn't about to run for his life Harry would have thought that look meant something. That there was some hidden message in that look. But as it was he didn't have the leisure to think right now. He held on to George tighter as the redhead's head lolled on to his shoulder. His breathing grew uneven.

"Go" Snape screamed… and Harry ran dragging George Weasley along with him.

The twenty feet to the shed was the longest of Harry's life, they were totally exposed. Flames and hexes flew past them, some to close for comfort. Snape was on his heels, muttering under his breath, throwing his own hexes. Harry slammed into the shed first and forced the door open and stopped dead in his tracks.

Dean was cradling Mrs. Weasley's head in his lap. Her eyes were shut and her breathing shallow. George slumped to the floor, Fred right there besides him. Auror Bell came bustling in carrying several potions and knelt pouring the vials down the woman's throat.

She didn't stir.

Fred crawled to his mother pulling her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked, his voice was shakier then he would have liked, he didn't think he could live if Mrs. Weasley died.

Bell nodded, "Yeah but we have to get her to St. Mungo's for further treatment."

"Come on Potter lets get the rest." Snape opened the door checked his surroundings and dragged Harry with him back across the yard.

Harry noticed for the first time blocks of ice littered the surrounding area, patches of water muddied the yard and strips of fire were burning parts of the garden.

The feel of Snape's hand on his arm was distracting enough he almost tripped, the tingling sensation was overwhelming. They returned back to the main house with little occurrence.

Mister Weasley pulled Ginny toward the door nearly carrying her. Bill was leaning on Lupin both of their wands pulled. Ron with a very different Hermione was standing next to him. Her hair was caked with blood, a gash on her head was covered with a plaster. Ron stood a little off balance coming toward Harry pulling his own wand. Harry silently took Hermione's hand, she smiled as he did so, Ron took her other hand. He was glad she was okay.

There were more Auror's then there had been before. A loud beep emitted around the room and everyone turned to look at Shacklebolt who with a flick of his wand made it stop.

"Dumbledore's here." was all he said.

"Rory, Lupin, Bill are in the first set. Arthur, Ginny, Gilmore are in the second and Potter, Ron and Hermione are in the third with Snape and I following up the rear." He turned to face the Auror's guarding the windows and doors, "Once we're are in the shed disapparate and meet back at headquarters."

Everyone nodded.

"Rory," he nodded signaling the Auror to proceed.

And they ran, Bill limping between them.

The silence in the room was disturbing as the next group prepared to run for their lives.

But as they ran Harry turned and looked over his shoulder at Snape. The mans black eyes were

locked on him, Harry's side hurt, his chest hurt, something in his stomach turned. He gripped Hermione's hand tighter causing her to whisper, "Harry" for release.

Snape didn't move, Harry looked to the ground. A tightening in his chest pressed harder, something whispered in his mind to accept the bond…_now_….Before it was to late. Before they ran.

Harry opened his mouth and shut it. His eyes felt wet, like when the wind whips harshly around you, stinging your skin.

He looked up at Ron. His red hair fell in his face, his green eyes still crossed.

The second group ran, a blast outside made the house shake and Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's waist for comfort.

"Bond with me Potter" was whispered in his ear, Snape loomed over him, tilting his chin up.

"Bond with me." his voice almost had a pleading tone to it. Harry shook his head thinking he had imagined it…Snape would never plead.

Snape opened his mouth to speak again and then stopped. He knew he just had to play to the boys weakness; mutter the few words and promises, tell the damn boy he would make the bond work, that he could be everything the boy longed for with time…that he _could_ love him with more time. But Snape's stubbornness, his pride held him back.

Then the sensation was gone, Snape moved out of Harry's personal space, his face back to the mask of indifference. He had asked Potter to bond enough, he would be damned if he would beg.

"Potter," Shacklebolt called.

Harry numbly pulled Hermione toward the door. Looking once more at Snape, who was now refusing to look at him.

_"Go"_

And they ran, _twenty feet_ kept racing though his mind…it's only _twenty feet._

But as they stepped through the door, the reality of the battle hit home.

Death Eaters were out in the open, moving closer, apparating closer, over head on brooms.

Auror's ran among them, it was nearly impossible to tell who was who. Great clouds of smoke were suddenly consuming the house. Flames shot out one of the upper windows of the Burrow. Rocks of ice littered the yard as the Auror's froze the balls of fire. The unforgivables were being used freely by both Death Eater and Auror.

_Twenty feet…fifteen feet_… and they would be safe. Back at Hogwarts.

The ground behind them seemed to shake. Harry turned to look back at the Burrow, the magic that had been holding up the top level of the house began to give way. Sparks of red and green shot out of windows. Flames engulfed what had been Ron's room.

A flame shot passed Harry's head missing him by inches. He flinched and pulled Hermione along, they had to keep moving. He could hear Snape and Shacklebolt throwing hexes, Harry just knew he had to get them to safety.

_"Damn it_ the Dark Lords here." Snape grabbed his arm in pain, the dark mark searing his skin.

"_Move it Potter,"_

They ran and were almost to the shed, the door now open, Harry could see the large group of people within, he swore he could see the purple robes of the headmaster.

That's when he slipped on a patch of ice.

He slid for a moment and had just about regained his footing when he was pulled backwards.

His arm nearly wrenched out of its socket.

A ball of fire missed Snape by a foot and had hit Ron.

The flames shot upward and out as the boy's robe went up in flames.

The scream that broke the air was horrible.

And then Ron's was falling, still holding Hermione's hand, pulling her down on top of him.

The Auror's moved quickly, water hit the boy from all directions, Soaking the whole area in it entirety. Harry cast his own water charm a moment to late.

Auror's were swarming them, covering them in the open.

Trembling Harry dropped to his knees next to his best friend.

Ron's robes were burnt unrecognizable. His skin bubbled in red welts. His hair twisted and burnt in fiery spirals.

Hermione moaned next to him. But it was Ron he was looking at. He wasn't moving. His eyes didn't flutter and open. His chest didn't move. Harry made a move as if to check for a pulse but

Snape grabbed his hand, stopping him. "He's dead…keep going." Snape pushed a still moving Hermione into his arms.

She moaned in pain, as she was thrust at him. Half of her body was covered in the same red welts and bubbles as red as Ron's hair. Her eyes open they had turned black in color.

Suddenly the Dark mark lit up the ash-covered sky. The green skull with the protruding snake from its mouth floated over head. Harry was shaking so bad he didn't know if he could carry Hermione the few remaining feet to the door but Snape pushed him roughly toward the shed and then he was within.

TBC

_Should I even ask for a review?_


	8. You Could 8

Warning/Disclaimer: JKR gets credit.

You Could

By WittchWay

It was the dead of the night when Hermione woke for the first time. It was the only time that Harry Potter could visit and he was grateful she had chosen to wake while he was there.

He hated himself for such a selfish thought. He wanted to be a good friend and be there every step of her recovery. He wanted to sit by her bedside, holding her hand, kissing her fingertips, muttering words of support. He wanted to give her sips of water and be there as the Healer gave her parents the good news that she would be fine in a month's time.

But he couldn't.

During the daylight hours, the world outside these wall at St. Mungo's had become unbearable.

It wasn't even the Death Eater attacks that he couldn't deal with… though those had become fierce and savage.

It wasn't even the fact that the wizard world was on some self-imposed lock down. No one in their right mind ventured outdoors unless absolute necessary, not that it stopped the Death Eaters. The Ministry of Magic was in an uproar, people were missing, paranoia was running ramped. All Hogwarts students were forbidden from leaving the castle.

But it was the outcry from the wizarding community that had Harry Potter mostly hiding in the dark of the shadows.

Complete strangers had taken to coming up to him on the street, assaulting him in the halls of the Aurors training academy or at St. Mungo's. They yelled at him as he passed, "_complete the bond"_. They waved the Daily Prophet at him as he passed, they waved petitions they had signed… all supporting the bond.

Howlers were bombarding him constantly and had taken to going off whether or not he opened them. Several held spells that had caused the parchment to attack him. Some held dangerous slime that made his skin boil or a mushroom like fungus appeared when he touched them.

Shops in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade had put up banners begging with him to complete the bond. Snape had even come forward saying he would complete the bond… suddenly becoming their twisted hero. Personally Harry thought Dumbledore had a hand in that…

"Is he dead?"

Her fingers twitched in his hand, her eyes fluttering softly yet not fully opening.

"…Yes" He whispered.

He stood suddenly, silently, moving to stand at the foot of Hermione's bed, he wore a simple T-shirt with a jacket over it and jeans, a long black cape with hood was tossed over the chair he had just exited. 

Her voice was rough and ragged sounding, though soft in a tired sort of way. Half her face was still shiny with the gel that the Healer had applied, _it would repair her skin _and it was doing a fine job, there would be no scars or shiny tissue. The hair on her head was gone on one side, singed to the scalp, now also slick with the shiny healing gel. The remaining hair was pulled into a tight lopsided pigtail on the other side.

The fire had singed one eyebrow and not the other. Making her one eye look overly large and white, though it was healthy looking. He moved to her good side and sat down in the chair again and took up her hand once more. Her other hand was placed over a small rubber ball and with magic would cause her hand to automatically flex every 12 minutes or so.

"How many…days… has it been."

"Five…" he answered slowly.

_Five_ of the worst days of his life. He had barely spoken in the days that followed. Barely eaten, barely moved except to come here. _Here_ was his life now. He slipped in every evening and stayed till dawn when the ward shift changed and they ushered him out. Then headed back to the Aurors Academy downed a dreamless sleep potion and slept till he returned here. He did not allow himself to think. Not of Ron's death, not of the howlers and wizard community in general… and though it was becoming harder to avoid, _not of Snape_. He just sat in this bedside chair, mindless, numb, waiting.

"Hermione" Harry whispered, gently tracing the line of bones in her hand, causing one finger to twitch.

"Hermione, I know now isn't the best time…and you probably don't want to hear this... if you don't just tell me and I'll shut up…I'll wait but I need to be talk to you for a moment. ..." Harry felt bad for bring this up, selfish even but he had no one to discuss this with. A pressure in his chest tightened, his voice dropped to a whisper, "Hermione, _should_ I bond with Snape?"

But she was silent.

Her hand tightened in his, he look to her face, taut in concentration, her brow furrowed, she looked tired and drained. He felt really bad now, he should have waited but he knew she was doing what Hermione did best…weighing the pro's and con's. Whatever she decided he would do…if nothing else for her…and her future well being and safety.

He had never fully discussed the bond with his friends beyond that first day they had received their cloaks. Hermione had rambled off the positives that initial night; powers intensify, one of them would become the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

But after that day there had been other pressing matters at Hogwarts, the school had turned into a whirlwind of activity; the graduation dance, the graduation itself, future employers stopping by, classes, paperwork, Newt results, students signing up for University…it just seem like there hadn't been time. Even now just over two months later, Hogwarts had just returned to session for the next school year. It hadn't even sunk in that he would not be returning. Returning to the one place that had always felt like a true home.

"Yes" she whispered breaking Harry's thought process.

Harry whimpered.

Resting his head on the bed, holding her hand, tears quickly clouded his vision.

Harry didn't know why he was surprised at the answer. He knew it was coming. Perhaps this is what he should have done from the beginning…_then Ron_… Ron would still have been here, alive and well.

He swallowed…. Nodding.

It was the right thing to do. Sacrifice his chance at a normal life, cause really it would never be that way anyway, not with this hanging over his head.

This bond would loom over his head for the rest of his life. He would always be _that_ _boy_…_that_ _boy_ who wouldn't bond. Who wouldn't save them.

She was right of course.

It would end the war, their powers, combined, Snape and he would rid the world of Voldemort once and for all.

Harry stood, he tried to stop the tremble in his legs.

It was near dawn, the sun was just beginning to peak through the windows. Shift change on the ward would be happening soon.

"Talk to him Harry…maybe… you could work things out with him." She silently knew what was holding him back. _Love_. She smiled to herself, who knew a boy could have such romantic notions about a bond. Only Harry Potter could, only he could want a bond… any bond to be for love and romance. He would have made a loyal boyfriend or husband for anyone. But he was the product of a boy who never knew anything of love. No family to dot on their child, girls and boys a like in school had their feeling change with each coming school year, flirting with him, chasing after him… but never loving him. Not the way he wanted, the way he deserved.

"I might not make it back tonight Hermione." He tried to calm his voice. He didn't know what would happen today. He just knew he was exhausted but he had to do this, for Hermione before something could possibly happen to her.

She was his life now. He had to protect her.

She nodded, holding her hand out to touch his. He took it, bending down to kiss her on the cheek, "I love you…" he whispered. Hugged her gently and turned pulling on his cloak before he lost his courage. He walked slowly toward the door just as her parents opened it.

They looked at him, not seeing him beneath the darkness of the hood. But seeing their daughter awake rushed over toward her, forgetting him.

He watched them silently for a moment then was gone.

Harry didn't immediately go to Hogwarts.

Instead he walked the early morning streets of London in silence. It was chilly out and the sky was overcast, as it was most early mornings. He had planed on going to the Aurors Academy to pick up a few things but he didn't feel like returning there. The way they looked at him was enough. The way they snarled at him, whispered about him just loud enough so he could hear. He supposed that he could always just send for his things. He wasn't even sure if he would need them.

Twisting through the streets, taking turns he never had before. He watched the passing people from his spot in front of the coffee shop he had stopped at, he didn't really care for coffee it was just something warm to hold.

But soon the crowds of morning commuters lined the streets, the silence was gone and the traffic began to build. The trains began to run with more frequency and he knew it was time.

And with a small pop he was at the gates of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, winding up the dirt path too the castles main doors. The winged boarhounds on the top of the gates watched his every move, peering down at him suspiciously.

He figured the chance of running into students this time of the early morning would be slim. Several might be roaming the halls or in the great hall for an early breakfast but if he was silent enough he might be able to enter the staircase leading to the dungeons without anyone seeing him.

And so there he stood, outside Snape's private rooms at Hogwarts. The dark of the dungeons surrounding him. A lone torch lit the corridor.

The painting guarding Snape's door, was dark and dirty looking and in need of a good cleaning.

The painting was of an old wizard dressed in dark purple robes holding a staff with snakes slithering along the ground. His pointed wizard hat tilted to one side. A wrinkled face and creased brow watched Harry Potter approach, the wizard within stroked his beard as if in deep thought, "Password" he finally stated softly. Harry watched a unicorn hasten across the canvas, darting into the black of the forested background

Biting his bottom lip Harry backed up, he wasn't ready for _this_ yet.

He turned and sat on the base of the suit of armor across the hall to think and calm him self. The wizard in the painting watched him for a moment then disappeared into the canvas, Harry assumed to alert Snape that there was an intruder in the Hall. 

Harry held his breath and waited for Snape to slam the door open and yell and berate him.

_But that didn't happen. _

The wizard popped back in the portrait as a door materialized behind it, the door opened of it's own accord enough to cast a small stream of light into the hall but not enough to see the contents of the room. Harry could now hear papers shuffling inside and soft footsteps. No one came to the door but Snape knew he was there…that he was sure of.

The portrait looked at him, then sat crossed legged in the clearing in the forest to wait along with the boy.

Harry knew he should just get it over with, just tell Snape he was ready to complete the bond. But it was a hard thing to come to terms with. Harder to admit that if he _had_ completed it, it _might_ have saved Ron's life and Hermione a lot of pain. Not to mention the Aurors who had lost their lives, the muggles and countless families who were now without their loved ones.

But he just wanted to be normal for once. Just wanted something that wasn't pre determined. A few years with his own decisions and own way of doing things. He hadn't even lived a life where he could have pick up his own quirks and individuality… unless you count reckless behavior and fighting Voldemort.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. He had been sitting there the better part of a half-hour trying to place his thoughts in order. But he just couldn't concentrate, he couldn't believe he was here. That he had left Hermione's side long enough to come all the way to Hogwarts... to see Snape.

Was Snape going to make him grovel? Insult him, yell and scream _that he had been right all along_...

His pride hurting, Harry stood. Straightening his cloak, taking a deep breath, chewing on his bottom lip, looking down the empty dungeon corridor once more and pushed the door open.

Snape was standing over a tea table sorting newspapers into neat piles, placed several magazines on top and tossed the lot into the fire. The flames shot up as the papers instantly turned to ash and it began to float through the air.

Snape didn't look at him, he simply pulled his wand casting a quick spell on the fire to stop the ash from taking over the room.

"I cleared a space in the closet for your trunk," he said.

Harry blinked, waiting for the bite, the famous Snape fangs to drag him down, to tell him what a child he had been, to tell him Ron's death was his fault. Not that he hadn't had that same argument with himself a hundred times over.

_But none came. _

"I left it at the Academy…" he replied after a moments hesitation. His voice was soft and shaky, he suddenly felt like a child sent here for punishment.

Snape didn't look up. He tossed more stuff into the fire.

"Well hang your cloak up at least."

Harry nodded and moved down the hallway, toward the far door.

The bedroom was not overly large, a smaller fireplace loomed in the corner, void of fire. A smaller settee, with an extra blanket upon it, with several books in varies stages of being read and marked. Harry tried not to look at the bed, though he could see out of the corner of his eye that it was large with deep green Slytherin curtains. Harry sighed he had missed the curtains around the bed. Some how it was comforting, a little cocoon of peace. 

Pulling the cloak from his shoulders he opened the closet door. Snape had obviously pushed all his clothes to one side, giving Harry enough room to hang his robes, though he barely needed half the space Snape had given him. Hanging his black hooded cloak up and pulled the jacket he wore beneath off tossing it in the clothes basket in the corner.

"If you need more space I can spell it bigger."

Startled Harry jumped. Snape was inches from him. He could feel the crackle of energy and magic radiate off him. His own magic was reaching out to touch Snapes. A strange sensation came over him like the last time they had been this close.

"It's fine" he whispered fearing if he spoke any louder the tears that had been threatening since he left Hermione would spill.

Snape nodded looking down at his hands, thinking of what else Potter would desire in a temporary home, "There's no tub, just a shower. If you require one, I can get the Headmaster to add one..."

Though the idea of slipping into a hot tub did sound appealing Harry didn't think it was immediately a good idea. He feared he would slip beneath the water surface and never rise.

He shook his head.

Snape nodded silently, "I'm not big on fires," he gestured at the empty fireplace, "I would prefer you cast warming charms if need be. In the winter..."

He didn't finish, Harry wasn't listening. He was silently looking at his feet.

"...How is Granger?" Snape's voice was softer though it lost none of its bite.

Harry shook his head again, he couldn't think about that... _not yet_. He kept his eyes locked on the floor.

Snape reached into his robes and fingered the vial within. The boy looked tired, dark creases beneath his eyes, a shallow parlor to his skin, still to thin… He could see the tears brimming along the edges.

He pulled the vial free of it holder and presented it to Potter, "Dreamless sleep?" he questioned.

Harry reached his hand out then stopped. He stepped closer instead. Snape nodded and Harry stepped even closer, allowing Snape to slip his arms around him. Pulling him to his chest, the warmth of the potion master was startling. Harry rested his head on the mans shoulder. The arms pulled him in tighter, the scent of lavender and smoke from the fire in the sitting room circled them. He let himself sink into those arms.

"Let's move to the bed," Snape whispered and instantly felt the body in his arms tense, "Just to sleep Potter, I've been up all night as well."

He felt the head on his shoulder nod and silently guided the boy to the bed. Harry crawled up curling on his side, Snape frowned and took a foot in his hand and slipped the boots off the young mans feet. Pulling a blanket up over him. Snape slid in next to him, spooning against him. Holding him tight. They lay like that for a moment, silently.

Slowly Harry turned to face him, snuggling up to the warmth of the man, arms pulled him forward. "Just sleep Potter… nothing harder then that."

Harry let his eyes finally shut and rest for a moment.

TBC


	9. You Could 9

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit.

You Could

By WittchWay

Snape didn't actually fall asleep as he lay there beside Harry Potter, even though he was just as exhausted. Over the last week he had let himself fall into the same sleepless patterns of Potter… trailing the boy from St. Mungo's to the Aurors Training Hall and back to St. Mungo's. He would normally have placed a tracking charm upon the boy but bells would sound as Potter crossed the threshold of the Aurors Training Hall. Any non-Auror approved charm was strictly forbidden and with a little research they, _the Aurors_, could trace such charms back to Snape.

It wasn't Snapes job of choice to stalk the boy but someone had to do it. The Headmaster had said _'simply let him_ _be_' but Snape didn't agree with that line of thought. Someone had to watch out for Potter's well being and protect him from people who might wish to harm him, namely the wizard community as a whole and Death Eaters.

Snape shifted again trying to find a more comfortable way of lying but it was useless. The boy had curled uncomfortably close to him, begging to be held and touched, comforted. To appease his former student he slung one arm across the boy's shoulders half holding him. But that didn't mean he could sleep just as well, how could he sleep with _this_…_him_ in his bed, his private rooms. It was all to close for comfort, everytime Snape moved Harry Potter moved closer and now he was dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

He didn't regret the boy being here…but he certainly hadn't thought of all the emotional baggage the boy would be bringing with him…._the_ _loss of a dear friend, another wasting away in a hospital_.

And all this time all he wanted was the bond complete and Potter to go away.

Snape turned on his side, Potters head nuzzled against his arm, his face half covered with the length of his hair. Snape raised a steady hand to touch the boy's hair, long wisps of black draped into his eyes. The skin to pale for someone so young. Slowly brushing aside the hair, revealing the scar beneath. He had never seen it up-close, never really saw it at all. The boy had kept it well hidden while a student. Absentmindedly flattening his hair over it whenever he thought someone was looking at him.

The young man sighed again in his sleep, a warm puff of air hitting Snapes arm. The lips of the boy relaxed, peacefully, yet too red and dry, moving closer invading his space. Harry sleepily reached a hand out placing it on Snapes chest.

The magic in each of them bubbled closer to the surface. A tingling sensation moved along his skin causing the little hairs on his arm to rise.

Snape shivered. He could not lie here… with Harry Potter in his bed…he had half a mind to force the bond now and toss the boy from his rooms.

He looked again at the young man lying in his arms so peacefully, comfortably. Invading his privacy, his space, his life. Snape growled, he had been prepared to offer Potter anything to complete this bond, he would lie about love, place the fantasy of together forever, he was even going to be pleasant and accepting of all of this.

But he couldn't, he couldn't compromise who he was, this wasn't his fault, this was Potters fault that the battle had gone on for so long. That people were dead and _now_ … _only_ _now_ when a friend of his own was dead did he come to his senses… '_A selfish little shit' _in Snapes opinion.

Snape rose roughly from the bed suddenly angry with himself, he should have forced Potter two months ago to complete the bond.

Not trying to be quiet he banged around the room pulling his black teaching robe on, slipping his boots back on. He had no need to be quiet. These were _his_ rooms. _Not_ Potters. _Solely_ _His_.

He should never have let the boy leave the castle. He should have set Potter up in his own rooms down the hall from his while they worked out the needs of the bond. _Should insist upon it now._

Snape headed down the hall toward his private sitting room, his robes billowing out behind him. But as he entered the private sitting room a large school size trunk was sitting in the center of the room with the initials HP on the lock. A very confused amber-eyed owl sat in a large travel cage. A single small box of miscellaneous stuff sat besides it.

His rooms of course were larger then normal rooms for he was head of Slytherin house after all but still they were his rooms, _his private_ _domain_. All he had was a study, bedroom, bath, sitting room and a small kitchenette. Of course he had his classrooms, 4 of them and his head of house offices but still this was just too much…

The room looked claustrophobically small all of a sudden with boxes of Potters measly belongings in the center of it. The rooms were crowded enough without Potter soon to be interference.

Snape was not a neat man by any means. Piles of his private books and scrolls cluttered the room. Various research projects in varied stages sat to one side, not only potion research but for the Defense against the Dark arts class he hoped to teach someday. He also had several collections going on of books and antique sneakoscopes and small but growing collection of miniature cauldrons.

House elves having been banned permanently from his chambers after they had accidentally thrown away a parchment that had contained a formula for a potion he was working on. The fact that it had been in the trash receptacle is totally beside the point. All Potions masters threw away parchments they were working on in frustration when something didn't go their way... but once he had time to mull it over realized that trash parchment was truly what he needed.

But it was all to dark and crowded in these rooms, Snape turned and made a move for the door nearly tripping over Potters trunk.

Snape caught himself before he fell, banging his shoulder on the door he had been attempting to open. Glaring down at the trunk and the bird perched inside, amber eyes blinked in a quick session up at him. Snape snarled and realized the class cloak was neatly folded on top. Snape grabbed the cloak and shook it out. The reddish green of the fabric blinked at him. Snape snarled pulling his wand, _Potter would either bond or get the hell out._

Snape turned with a swirl of his black robes and marched down the hall toward his bedroom. The door swung open quickly, slamming into the stone wall of the room causing quite a noise when the wood hit stone.

But the Gryffindor on the bed didn't stir.Snape stalked up to the edge of the bed and gave it a swift kick. The frame shook.... Snape's magic crackled with rage, the occupant of the bed moved. His eyes fluttering, Harry Potter was caught between awake and sleep, not sure what had woken him.  
  
That's when it happened again, the bed shook the curtains and canopy above danced around him. Harry's eyes were fully open now.  
  
"Get up" Snape hissed.  
  
Harry sat up, a sleepy haze clouded his mind he wasn't sure what was happening. He was still clothed though his feet were freezing, his head spun, he looked solemnly at the bedclothes, Slytherin green and silver..._oh_ realization dawned on him.  
  
"Potter..." Snape snapped.  
  
Harry turned his head looking at the man, wondering how long he had been asleep... however long it had been hadn't been long enough.  
  
"...Yes?""You are not here to sleep..." Snape leaned closer his face inches from Potters, "but here to complete the bond."

Snape clasped his hands behind his back, "…We shall start the spell that will make you my bond momentarily. Hold the public announcement ceremony tomorrow and in the morning you will move to the guest suite." his voice was a mix of harshness and controlled anger.

"I assume you are done with this foolish notion of becoming an Auror. " Shooting Potter a disgusted look. "Now I wish to become Headmaster of the school. You will stay in the guest suite while we work on controlling the magic of the bond…. Once the Dark Lord is gone you are free to go. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Harry whispered looking at his feet.

Snape's head snapped up. He hadn't been expecting that answer, he had a whole speech prepared, a whole rant. Of course he was hitting Potter with this at his weakest moment, on the fall of a friends death, of an attack at the Burrow, another friend seriously injured.The bedroom seemed to darken and several candles flickered to life on the mantel, even though it was still mid morning. Snape moved closer, his body nearly touching Harry's.He could feel the boy shaking as he moved closer. The tremor reached his hand. He still wouldn't look at him.  
  
Snape was silent, a single finger tilted Potter's head up, the boy's eyes were shut, Snape had a sudden urge to touch the smooth flesh of his eyelids. The boys' face was pale and flushed, his lips slightly parted.  
  
But he didn't touch the young mans tempting eyelids. He instead captured a soft earlobe between his lips sucking it into his mouth. Harry gasped, he had not been expecting that, he slumped into Snape as arms slowly came around him. A wet tongue licked the side of his neck nibbling it's way to his collarbone. Slim fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt gently stroking his stomach.  
  
He let Snape guide him, laying him softly back onto they Slytherin green sheets. _He would not fight this. He simply wanted this over with, wanted the bond complete and Voldemort death quickly behind him._

Snape slid down Potters body unbuckling the leather belt, the snaps on his pant parted but no hand made a move to touch him further. "Slide up on the bed" Snape said, his voice but a whispered breath in Harry's ear and then Snape was gone.  
  
Harry's body felt cold at Snape's absence. He made no move to do as he had been told, his feet hung over the edge of the bed. Harry opened his eyes, the dark of the canopy loomed over head. The comfort and safety he felt this morning in this bed were gone. He just had to get this over with. Do as Snape said, he could start another life when this was over. At least this way no more harm would come to those he loved.

Snape was back with both of their wands, his professor robes were gone and his shirt was unbuttoned. He dropped the traditional Cloak robes on the pillow next to Harry's head and climbed up on the bed next to him letting his own boots dangle off the bed, their clothed legs touching. A tingle shot through both of their bodies. The air crackled with a powerful magic.

Snape propped his self up on one elbow, staring at Potter beneath him. Harry refused to meet Snape's dark eyes and then shut his own.

He heard a snort from his left. The touch of a body moving closer, the warmth enveloped him as Snape moved his body on top of his. A leg moved between his, a thigh pressed against his body's natural reaction.  
  
Lips ghosted over his, an affection he hadn't expected. His lips parted, moved in a mechanic motion and then shivered. "No... I can't " Harry panicked, struggling, pushing at Snapes chest, "Get off me… I can't".

Snape pulled back straddling Potters leg. Harry sat up to fast nearly knocking Snape off the bed.  
  
"I can't..." he whispered. He was shaking, his face flushed and heated, sweat rose on his brow.

Snape sighed loudly, sitting back on the heels of his feet, "what the hell is wrong now?"  
  
"I just can't...this isn't right. I don't love you...I just can't."  
  
Snape gave a deep growl, "_Damn… Merlin_…." _This boy would be the death of them all_ Snape muttered to himself, "_Can_ you honestly say you've loved everyone you've ever had sex with"  
  
Innocent green eyes looked up at him... Snape tried to shake from his head that Potter was only eighteen.  
  
"Oh damn it Potter. You have had sex is that correct"

A shaky nod.

"…With a man…"

Another nod.

"…Then you understand it's just sex...a little spell and you're free to live your life...think of it as a one night stand once a year."

Harry shivered, _right a one night stand once a year for the rest of his life_... even if he lived with another he would always have to return here, _that one infidelity for eternally_.

Snapes voice crackled, "I can do a disillusion charm on myself if it would help or Give me a few days and I can Polyjuice potion myself into some one else of your liking..." Snape offered, _be damned_. He would just have to explain to Dumbledore why the lace wings he meant to use for his arthritis potion kept disappearing, sadly it took 21 days to strain them and the last batch he had used to Polyjuice potion himself into mister Thomas. Which in his opinion had been a waist of time.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands. Damn it, he just wanted this over with. He was silent sitting there. Snape straddling his lap. The warmth of his body so close to his. The curve of the mans thigh so close to his hands, to his fingers.  
  
"...You can top if that would help." Snape gritted out.  
  
Harry could tell it was against his better judgement to make such an offer, not that Harry didn't appreciate the offer but he didn't think it would help.  
  
Harry lay back on the bed, his feet still hanging over the edge, he felt Snape move up his body adjusting himself. The mattress dipped as Snape moved off the bed, the cool air of the dungeons tickled his feet. A cold lotion was suddenly applied to the heel of his feet and rubbed in. It made his feet feel warmer, his legs quivered and a then a slight tingle in his groin.

He let Snape rub his feet for a while, paranoid thoughts crossed his mind, _was_ Snape drugging him to make him relax, to force him to give in. Harry knew he should be mad if he was being drugged but hell it might be better if he was. He just wanted to get this over, complete the bond and to kill the Dark Lord. A hand traveled up his leg, caressing, stroking his jean-clad thigh. A hand fumbled with his jeans pulling them down some, "lift your hips." was whispered.  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut and did as he was told.  
  
The pants were pulled down and were gone, dropped on the floor.  
  
Snape move back up him. Their bare legs touching, moving against each other. The touch of the mans hip against his. A mouth sucking at his throat, collarbone, down his chest. Stroking his side, a nipple caught between tender lips.  
  
Harry felt his body begin to stir, to react to such touches and acts. A normal bodies reaction to tender caress.  
  
A similar boxer clad waist grind against him, Harry bit back a moan. _Normal reaction... 'Just a normal reaction'_ he whispered.  
  
Snape stopped, _'what the hell was this idiotic child whispering now'…_ _Normal reaction_..._oh_…_damn it._  
  
Snape stopped moving. His black eyes looking down at Potters closed ones. The boys' face pulled tight. Damn it…Snape dropped to one side of him.

_Damn it Potter, you're making me have a consciousSnape whispered equally soft. __  
_  
Harry shivered, as the warmth shifted. "I'm sorry." his voice was low and soft.  
  
Snape snorted.

"I'm ready…I won't say no…"

Snape opened one eye, "As tempting as that is I will decline at this time. I will not force someone… this needs to be willingly given."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and then moved closer to Snape, _hesitant_, then moved even closer resting his head on the mans chest.  
  
An arm came around his shoulders moving him closer. _"I know Potter...I know."_  
  
Harry sighed, "What are we going to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"I will be blaming this on you...of course."  
  
Harry snorted then grinned. He wouldn't expect anything less.

TBC  
  
Review… 


	10. You Could 10

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit.

You Could

By WittchWay

Dumbledore sat patiently in his office the following morning sipping his tea, _waiting_. He knew the bond between Harry Potter and Severus Snape had not been completed as his headmasters office was still allowing him access to it.

But the energy that had been swarming the castle was becoming increasingly strange…_yet_ enchanting this morning. The castle was happy, Dumbledore could feel it in the stones of the foundation. The castle was waiting for it's new headmaster. He had even witnessed several changes to his office. The walls weren't as red and gold as they normally were and just an hour ago he had looked up from his paperwork and thought he saw Salzars Slytherins staff hanging over the fireplace but quick as he blinked it was back to the painting of a Phoenix hanging in it's usual place and position.

He tried to chalk it up to the early morning hour or perhaps the way the sun hit the room at that moment but he new in his heart that soon he would no longer be headmaster, hopefully soon after the wizarding world would be rid of Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore tapped his fingers on his desk, patiently waiting for his potion professor or Harry Potter to arrive and discuss their plans with him.

But as the day progress neither showed and the energy of the office didn't change anymore, not even a glimpse of change out of the corner of his eye.

He was sad of course that his reign as headmaster was coming to a close after nearly 25 years. Alas, it was long enough, he would write his memoirs like all-pervious headmasters, teaching tips, and observation of the trade and the castle. Like all pervious headmasters the chapter would be added to Hogwarts… A History as just another chapter to an already glorious and mysterious tale of the wizarding school.

Dumbledore glanced at the hourglass on the corner of his desk and rose from his seat. It was nearly dinnertime and he would be expected in the great hall for dinner momentarily.

And that was how the days past for Dumbledore. Waiting in his office for Snape or Potter. Waiting for some sign that the bond had been completed.

The whole school and wizarding community was waiting for some sign that the bond was complete. He had even received several Howlers of his own, from folk wanting to know what he was doing to push them along. The Minister of Magic had even started calling daily to see what was taking so long. Each day he took the messages lightly, with an easy air but he was beginning to wonder himself.

On the fifth day of Harry Potter's arrival Dumbledore wondered if he should venture down to the dungeons and see what exactly was going on. He didn't want to invade on them but neither had shown up for a meal since Potters arrival. Oh, Snape still taught his classes but he had taken to dismissing the students early and then had assigned all the 3rd years and above reasearch projects they were to work on in the libaray during their class period, thus excusing him from teaching them.

Truthfully Dumbledore had quite enough of the delay and their avoidance of him and all other staff members. He had even invited professor Snape to tea on more occasions in the past few days then he actually cared to spend with the man and had been turned down each time. He tried to make excuses to trek down to that part of the castle to get a glimpse of the soon to be bonded but had failed miserable with excuses. Each he could come up with was lamer then the next and it would be obvious that he was there to spy on them.

So when the Head boy of Slytherin approached the teachers table on what would be Potters seventh day at the castle Dumbledore was pleasantly surprised.

It happened as the evening meal was coming to an end, when the boy approached. He was a strange sort of boy, his eyes were constantly darting around, his neck was to long for his short head and he was to pale, which seemed to be a Slytherin trait. He didn't smile as he approached, Dumbledore could feel McGonagall shift next to him. He was the type of boy that made others nervous, a perfect Slytherin.

"Headmaster," his tone was soft, though lacked proper respect.

Dumbledore had noticed the boy hadn't been at dinner but there was still time to grab something before it ended. He nodded at the boy to continue.

"…They're fighting sir…it's been non-stop for nearly an hour…there's smoke and…" he trailed off looking over his shoulder where another group of Slytherin students stood, "…something…the feel is wrong in the dungeons….", his voice trailed off with a slight confused tone to it.

Dumbledore looked at Minerva who simply shrugged. He stood slowly, "Thank you Mister Darren, please go finish your meal."

There was his chance, a perfectly nice opportunity to inform Severus that his students were concerned about him and his chance to verify that Harry Potter was actually in the castle. Not that he expected it to be a pleasant experiences but still his golden opportunity.

Dumbledore slowly made his way down the steep stairs that led to the dungeons and professor Snapes private rooms. He could feel his bones ache the moment the chilled damp air hit him. The stones held a slight gleam to them as if invisible water was trickling down them continuously.

The Slytherin common rooms were to his immediate right, though there was nothing to mark it, just a grayish patch of stone wall.

All the torches were lit casting long shadows down the corridor. Several of the Slytherins students had followed him down the stairs. Though they hung back, talking among themselves.

As he rounded the corner half of Slytherin house had filled the corridor. The Head boy joined the Head Girl of Slytherin helping keep several of the younger year's back. They stood gawking as the noise and the occasional intermittence of stars flew from their head of house rooms.

The two groups of students merged together and began informing the newcomers of what was going on.

The door to Snapes rooms stood all the way open, a pile of clothes and a laundry basket was tossed into the hall, a very nervous house-elf was picking up the clothes and casting quick dry cleaning spells on each item.

There was yelling and shouts from Snapes rooms, then a force of magic, red in tone rushed towards the group and Dumbledore. The corridor crackled with energy and power, several of the students suddenly looked flushed from the surge of magic and he was sure that if they hadn't been mostly 4th years and above they would have passed out from the energy flow.

"Sir…Headmaster, they been at it for an hour…." the Headgirl whispered her words trailing off, waving toward the lingering smoke in the corridor.

With that a large flush of sparks and stars came crashing down the hallway, the house-elf squealed and disappeared. Dumbledore quickly cast a shield around himself and the students.

The magic hit the shield with a crazed angry force and disappeared.

Dumbledore dropped the shield and sighed._ So it was that bad._

"Please return to your common rooms and make sure you and your fellow students remain there." Dumbledore said sullenly.

The headboy and girl nodded and began the task of ushering everyone back into the common room.

Dumbledore waited for the students to disappear before he moved onward.

He hadn't actually seen Harry Potter since his arrival at the school nearly a week ago. He had heard of course that he was here; by the house elves, by a Slytherin Prefect who had happen to be in the corridor one late night and had been caught in the crossfire of an anger Potter who had been intending to hex Professor Snape during one of their now infamous rows. But Madam Pomfrey had managed to grow the boy's eyebrows back rather nicely.

He had so hoped that they were taking this time to become familiar with each other. That they were working on their differences and were at least trying to get along. Had perhaps forged a friendship and potential bond.

But as he moved down the corridor he could see that had not happened. If the scorch marks on the walls were any indication it looked like it would be a cold day in hell before the bond was complete.

Besides the larger pile of clothes in the hallway, there was a great billowing cloud of smoke that seemed to be lingering.  
  
A clatter of breaking glass and then a "umpf". Several of the people from the portraits nearby had gathered into the one that hung on Snapes door and were whispering among themselves.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow and pulled his wand, prepared to disarm two very pissed wizards

But the voices echoing toward him caused him to stop and listen for just a moment as he sneaked a glimpse of them in the messy room.

"Take that off."

Harry Potter turned around, his class cloak swirling around him. The dark reds of the fabric rustling as he moved.

"Why?" Harry said defiantly.

"You're not worthy of wearing the cloak until the bond is complete…" Snape snarled. "Not to mention I told you to put your stuff away." Snape shrugged out of his teaching robes and tossed them over the chair in front of a bookcase.

"Your stuff is all over the place..." Harry waved his hand indicating the whole room. Not only were several sets of Black robes flung over the same chair he had just cast another one onto, there was a pile of them on the floor, all dirty.

"These are _my_ rooms..."

"... I offered to move to the guest room..." Harry cut in pulling the reference chart he had _borrowed_ from the library closer to him. He examined the picture of an open book with a heart on the center of the page, the same one that graced the back of his school cloak."You can't go until the bond is complete..."

"Yes, yes…but I did offer to complete it... that _is_ why I'm here. " Harry followed Snape back to the sitting room where more clutter was present. This same fight had happened daily since his arrival_; "Potter pick up this pick up that, Potter put that away…no not there" It_ all was a continuos headache.

Harry followed Snape to the front door, a bundle of his _clean_ clothes and the basket had been knock over and now littered the dungeon corridor. Harry frowned "Did you do this?" he said angrily.

"It was in the way. Everything of yours is in the way."

"Perhaps if you allowed a house elf in our rooms it wouldn't be so messy.""..._My rooms..."_ Snape sneered."No these are _my_ rooms now, as well…until…you're able … till this is over with..." Harry growled. The last few days had been very difficult. Snape had snarled at him, sneered at him, hexed him, threatened him, not that he hadn't done the same back to the man.

Of course it wasn't as things weren't improving. They had learned of each other's likes and dislikes. Though Snapes dislikes out numbered Harry's dislikes by a considerable number.

They were still sleeping in the same bed at night. It was a strange unwritten rule that they wouldn't talk about it.

They ate breakfast together in silence, read the morning paper in silence. Hated the Daily Prophet in silence together, which had taken to publishing stories of Harry's _Disappearance from the Aurors Training Hall._

They had learned things about the other and the magic they could produce together.

They had learned to do wandless magic as long as they were touching and nearly had the magic under control. Their individual magic with wands had also improved. Which still amazed Harry, he barely had to think and the words came to him, the magic seemed to flow easily through him as it happened.

The first day he had conjured a pair of socks to keep his feet warm while waiting for his laundry to arrive. And while this was something he had done a hundred times before and always with the same results, a pair of navy blue socks. He had never mastered how to make different style of socks appear no matter how much energy he put behind it. Now he simply had to think red socks with gold snitches and conjure the socks and there they were.

He had spent the remaining of the day conjuring the most insane combination of socks he could think of. Of course socks of any color had been one of Snapes dislikes.

"Don't you blame this on me" Snape fumed, "I simply gave you time to adjust. You were in no emotional state to finish the bond when you arrived."

"Yes, Always had my best interest at heart, didn't you Snape…. " Harry dropped the research chart into a chair, his voice rising in anger.

Snape seethed, "You think you're so above everyone else, don't you _Golden boy_," he moved dangerously closer, Harry backed up as Snape moved into his personal space.

Harry clenched his fists at his side, "…. Snape...you...I…" Harry hissed so furiously he couldn't speak, he hated _Golden boy,_ more then any other title placed upon him. He wanted to go for his wand but he knew Snape would be quicker. His cheeks flushed in anger.

"Intelligent as always _Mister Potter_." Snape snarled, his face inches from Potters. He breathed in the pure scent of the boy…_young man_, mixed with anger_…and arousal_.

Snape stepped away. He looked at the young man before him. His green eyes had darkened, a blush came to his cheeks. This was not the first time they had fought and he had sensed such a reaction. Each time it had awakened something in his own body, his own need.

Shaking Harry touched Snapes sleeve, waving his hand indicating the laundry in the hall was to refold it's self and settle in the basket. Absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.

Snape caught his hand as Harry dropped it down to his side.

"Don't," Harry whispered.

Snape slide his arm around Harry's waist pulling him forward, a rush of magic crackled around them. It was warm and comforting, inviting.

"Hmm," Snape said softly bending down to take a tender earlobe in his mouth. His hand stroking the boys neck, "so warm." Snape whispered nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry bit back a moan, tilting his head back in order to expose more of his neck. Resting a hand on Snapes chest, he leaned forward.

"I want…," Harry moaned as Snape moved into kiss him.

"I know," Snape murmured guiding them back toward the bedroom.

Dumbledore pleased with the pending results gave a final flick of his wand and slowly beckoned the portrait on the door to shut it's self.

"Meddling again old man?"

Startled Dumbledore stopped and slowly turned around, "Shacklebolt…How are you my good fellow?"

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt clenched his fist, "We need to talk".

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "Well come up to my office, we'll have some tea."

Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes, "I don't trust your tea…we need to talk about Weasley and this…" he indicated Snape and Harry.

"Oh, this was nothing…" Dumbledore started to move toward the stairs, "I was just giving them a little boost."

"_A little boost,"_ the Auror raised his voice, "is that all it is. Do you think this is what Harry wants?… I've had a long talk with Hermione Granger and I'll tell you right now it isn't"

Dumbledore stopped and slowly turned around, his face blank, his half moon glasses slide to the tip of his nose. "Kingsley come to my office and have some tea…" his words were punctured with control.

TBC

Review???

Sorry in order not to get the story pulled from and their crazy something's are okay and others aren't system there is no true slash scene, I did say implied slash. Loopholes are not our friends.


	11. You Could 11

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit.

You Could

By WittchWay

Harry shuddered, his hand trembled as he reached up and brushed Snape's sweat damp hair back off his face. His own breathing was still labored, as was his bond. He had to see the man's face. He had to see whom he had just given his life to.

Snape was still bent over him. His own seed newly splash upon his belly. Snapes face looked calm for once. _Normal_. His cheeks had a nice flush to them, warm to the touch.

Snape opened his eyes, looked embarrassed that he was being watched so intensely. "Potter," he whispered. Pulling out of the boy beneath him, letting Harry's leg fall to the feather mattress.

He bent down and captured Harry's lips in his own. Softly kissing him, his tongue licking Potters lips slowly, seductively. Harry arched up into the kiss. His chest bare, nipples still hard and red.

"I…" Harry muttered.

"Don't Potter…just let it be." Snape said softly.

Snape rolled to one side and draping one arm over his closed eyes, trying to get his breathing under control.

His body ached but in all the right ways. He could feel the crackle of magic around him. The rush of energy that had hit them hard during the bonding was exhausting. _Whom ever had thought up the idea of casting a spell while having sex was a sinister bastard in _Snapesopinion.

Potter next to him was fidgeting. He didn't look over at the young man. He just wanted to roll on his side and go to sleep…Potter moved again. Snape sighed, _damn it…he'd bet anything Potter was a talker after sex. If the boy said a word he would be forced to hex him._

"Stop moving about…" Snape snapped, sitting up with the intention of pulling off the traditional robes they were forced to wear while completing the bond.

But Snape stopped. The black and green quilt he had on his own bed was gone. It was now a deep red with gold thread. The bed was higher up off the floor and the fireplace was directly opposite the bed compared to his rooms' fireplace in the corner.

"I don't think we're in the dungeons anymore," Harry said sitting up, his wand in hand, cautiously. He leaned slowly into Snape pressing his chest into Snapes robed back. He rested his chin on Snape shoulder unsure if it would be allowed.

Snape looked over the room. He was going to agree with Potter, they were no longer in the dungeons. Something in his sense of balance confirmed they were high up in one of the towers.

Snape smirked, so the bond had been completed with success. He was now headmaster. He patted Potters leg as it pressed against his. He wanted to jump from the bed and explore all the items that surely would have appeared in the headmasters…. _No_, his new office…_his headmaster office_. Items only privileged to a headmaster of Hogwarts School.

He looked over the room again. These were smaller then his old rooms but warmer and had more comfort to them. He wasn't crazy about the color scheme but that could be changed later. There was so much to do. So much to explore and learn. It was like being a kid in a candy store with an endless supply of galleons.

There were so many changes as headmaster he wished to make. People to fire. Positions to fill… not to mention Potter and his power to explore. A war to end…and _the_ _damn_ public Meet & Greet that was mandatory within 24 hours of the bonds completion. Something he wished he could put off indefinitely.

Potter's tender fingers touched the cooling skin of his neck, lips kissed his shoulder. Snape looked back at Potter who was smiling at him sheepishly.

He snorted and touched Potters leg again, running his hand up the mans thigh, "We should explore our new powers immediately Potter."

"Hmmm…Do you think we can read minds… Dumbledore always gave me the impression he could," Potter kissed the side of his neck again. Letting his warm mouth linger, his tongue dance across the clammy skin, tasting sweet and salty.

Snape focused trying to ignore the kisses being placed along his back. He pressed his mind forward. Then his thoughts. Nothing came to him. Not even Potters.

"No I don't think so… Its most likely just time and instinct."

"Hmm…" Harry whispered again. He wondered if Snapes offer to let him top still stood. He would be willing to take turns… as long as he got his. Harry realized Snape was talking and tried to focus.

"…This ridiculous public greeting…" Snape didn't finish, he captured Potters lips in his. Gently pushing his bond back on the bed. _There would be time later, after all they had 24 hours to have the greeting._ He covered Potters body with his as a leg came up around his waist pulling him closer.

They hadn't done more then kiss and nibble in warm spots when voices echoed up the stairwell. Loud voices, angry voices…Snape made a move to wave his hand with intent to shut the door when he caught several of the words… _"Murder is an awful severe word to use…don't you think…"_

He pulled back kneeling between Harry Potter's legs.

Pulling his traditional cloak around him he climbed from the bed and moved toward the door pushing it fully open. A sitting room and library of sorts were disclosed, a long deep green sofa sat in the middle of the room. The velvet settee from his old rooms was positioned against one wall. Another fireplace, one less ornate, more for everyday use. A door sat off to one side presumably the bath. Two large window seats filled with cushions positioned at each end of the room.

Snape moved through the room quickly to the door directly across.

A slight push of the door revealed a twisting staircase circling downward and to his immediate right, just outside the sitting room door another staircase, narrower went upward.

Potter moved behind him, "Is that Shacklebolt?"

"Keep quiet and stay close." Snape pulled his wand, made sure Potter had his, and moved slowly down the staircase.

The stone was yellowish in color, high arched windows were spaced every 5 feet or so. They were high enough up, even with his height Snape could barely see out of them.

As they made their way down the steps, words drifted upward, raised voice moved closer. Words of deceit, betrayal, lies…

It was a long trek from the dungeons to the Headmasters offices and by the time Dumbledore and Shacklebolt made it back to his office strange things had started to happen around the castle.

The floors seemed to be shifting and shock waves made the upper levels of the castle sway. Dumbledore's office was no longer the red and gold it had previously been. The office had taken on a greenish hue and silver snakes now replaced the golden lion heads that had just hours before graced the corner of the mantel.

Dumbledore tugged at his long silvery beard and with a heavy sigh entered the office.

Several of his personal items were floating in the air seemingly packing themselves into a large brown box that sat on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Shacklebolt pulled his wand as the desk suddenly grew in length and became less ornate. A simple mahogany desk was now in its place, a gold gild inlay twisted around the desktop leaving an elegant Celtic design behind.

Dumbledore pressed a smile to his thin lips and sat down. The chair under him was strange feeling, it still looked like his plush chair but no longer felt like it. He shifted uneasy in it.

The doors on either side of the fireplace swung open no longer giving the illusion of bookshelves. Several articles of clothing from his private rooms floated down neatly folding themselves and piled neatly in the box.

The conference room door on the opposite side, was open and the stone grind and creaked as it moved. The floor shook as the conference room moved and grew longer, Shacklebolt stepped back cautiously trying to get a look at the room. The floor shifted again and the white stone Dumbledore had preferred was now turning grayish in color.

Dumbledore stood suddenly.

The chair beneath him shifted and the high back he had fancied felt as if it had moved though nothing in its appearance indicated that.

These were no longer his office. Almost all of his personal items were now piled high in the box, more items held suspended in the air. The bookshelves suddenly darkened in tone and the books on the shelf changed to a large assortment of Dark Art and potion books and readers. The box on the floor widened.

The portrait of Fawks in all his red and gold glory over the mantel shifted to Salazar Slytherins staff, a mahogany staff with silver handle.

Fawks sitting on his perch tilled in protest letting a solid note loose and then was silent. He fluttered to the window and looked back at Dumbledore and then took flight.

The final piece in the room was the chair behind the desk. It didn't change much in structure….it widened some and the material changed to a dark green but still stained with a gold gilded wood. The arms moved a slight bit in height but it was essentially the same chair.

Shacklebolt turned slowly in the room as the few final items came to a completion. The room had a strong ozone smell suddenly and the door leading to the revolving staircase slowly closed, the handle changed to silver with a ping signaling the completion of the bond.

Dumbledore came around the desk, pulling his wand giving the large brown box a tap, as the last of his nightshirts folded itself. The box shrunk to a small shoebox size, Dumbledore picked up the box looking sad. "_The bond is complete_" he whispered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shacklebolt shook.

Dumbledore turned, "The bond is complete. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a new headmaster." He turned looking over the mostly green room, "I believe Professor Snape has the position….of headmaster."

He leaned back on the edge of the desk. The two chairs he kept as headmaster, welcoming students to sit and talk had disappeared. "Make your questions quick Auror Shacklebolt. I'm afraid we don't have much time."

Dumbledore smile.

Shacklebolt tried to pull himself together still unsure of the room and the changes that had occurred.

He moved slowly around the room as he began to speak, taking in the changes and the items that continued to appear with a small pop across the room. "I don't even know where to start Dumbledore… what I've witnessed within the last few minutes…with the spell you cast on Snape and Potter. The murder of the Weasley boy…"

"Murder is an awful _severe_ word to use…don't you think" Dumbledore's demeanor was calm, patient as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"No…_I don't_… You were supposed to injure the Weasley boy. _Never_ kill him…"

"I did not kill him…it was my intention to harm him, yes. Excuse me of Death Eaters interfered in my mission." Dumbledore stood slowly.

Shacklebolt smirked, "…. This should never have been the plan… "

"Unfortunately missions go wrong Auror Shacklebolt. You know this as well as I…It was never my intent to harm a promising young man…" Dumbledore looked at him warningly.

"You knew what you were doing, old man…" Shacklebolt snarled.

But Dumbledore didn't have time to answer.

Harry angrily brushed past Snape, he had heard enough. _Dumbledore had killed Ron_…_had him killed_… bursting into the room. His wand raised. The newly found energy crackled around him.

Green stars emitted from Harry's wand, his hand shaking. "You…. _Killed_ Ron…?" a high-pitched shrill voice rose from Harry.

"Potter," Snape said shortly, he made a grab for the boys arm… "Surely that is not what happened…Let Dumbledore explain."

Potter wand still raised. His magic radiating off him in waves that were making him nauseous. Snape moved closer to him putting his hand on the young mans waist.

Dumbledore glanced at Snape over the rim of his half moon shaped glasses. "Harry, my son…" he started calmly redirecting his attention to Harry Potter, "I do apologize… a purposeful plan gone wrong, my child…it was never my intent to harm Mister Weasley." His voice tried to sound apologetic but he knew he had failed.

Harry's knees weakened, _why did Dumbledore keep looking at Snape, did he know something. _Harry pulled away from Snape suddenly, looking back at the man he had just bound his life to. _His future revolved_ _around this man._ Panic raced through his eyes. "Did you know about this?" he didn't even try to hide the fear in his voice as it cracked. He pulled his traditional cloak around his thin naked frame every bone is his body chilled. His body shook. His eyes locked on Snape. _Please tell me you didn't…please_.

"No… Potter _no_…" Snape said quickly, "I knew nothing of this… _deceit_…. I promise you this. " Snape said fiercely, his black as night eyes were locked in determination. He reached out his hand to pull his bond back to him, "I wanted the bond you knew that… but I would _never_… _never do this to you_…." his voice softened.

Harry looked at him a moment, his whole life was spinning out of control. He shook in the place he stood. He wanted to collapse to the floor. _All he had was Snapes words._ Snape's _promise_ that he hadn't known about this. He did not know what the truth was anymore. _He hated Dumbledore…hated him with every ounce of his magical being._

"Come here…_please, Harry_," he ventured, he lifted his hand slightly wanting the boy to take it. Snape's voice did not waiver, Harry looked at him again, Snape appeared to be just as shocked as he was.

Harry slowly went to him.

Snape slipped his hand around his waist pulling him closer, "_Never Harry…never"_ he whispered in his ear. Harry nuzzled his face into Snapes neck refusing to look at Dumbledore or Shacklebolt. He tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. He did not want to cry in front of these men.

"I believe you, gentlemen, should be going. I ask that you leave the school grounds immediately…_and not return_. _You_ are _no_ longer welcome here. " Snapes voice returned to his normal fiery tones. His headmasters voice.

"Severus, I am to remain as your advisor in the headmasters position for 3months…"

"I dismiss you of such traditions _Mr. Dumbledore_. You may go…_now_" his voice a low growl, Harry whimpered in the crook of his neck. He tightened his hold on his bond.

Dumbledore gave him a sharp hard look, "I have _other_ business at the castle, I fear I need to remain _Headmaster Snape." _ He gritted out.

Snape smirked, the body pressed against him sniffled, he could feel the sob ready to be released from Potter, "_Get OUT_," Snape nearly screamed. The office door swung open abruptly and the movement of the stairs started to whirl lightly.

Dumbledore felt a _push_ move across his body, _this was not going according to plan_. He fasted the clasp at the edge of his cloak, "I'll contact you in a few days _Headmaster_… If you shall need me before then I will be at be at _the cottage_ with professor Lupin," he gave a tight nod. He turned sharply and stepped onto the downward spiral of the stairs.

Shacklebolt stood there another moment, he wanted to say something, _anything_, he even opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out.

Snape had pulled Harry against his chest and was rubbing his back through the robe. Snape looked up and nodded at him moving Potter and himself back through the door they had come.

Snape guided his bond back up the stairs to the sitting room, half carrying him.

"Go wash your face," Snape pushed Harry toward the bathroom, "I'll get us some tea."

Harry automatically moved toward the bathroom not bothering to shut the door.

He didn't wash his face, he just stood there looking at himself in the mirror, yet not seeing himself. His imagine in the mirror looked distorted through his tears. He looked wrong... he didn't even feel like himself. A hollow shell…his best friend dead… _dead_ because of Dumbledore because of him and his refusal to bond.

He didn't know if he should blame Dumbledore or himself. He knew the man was a manipulative bastard… but something like this never crossed his mind. He never thought the man, who had been like a father to him would intentionally hurt him in order to control him. Harry felt like his world was being torn apart.

He pressed a finger to his cheek, his skin looked so different then just an hour ago. He looked shallow and pale, lines suddenly appeared around his eyes, his skin blotchy and ashen in color. He was tired…so very tired. The tears fell just as Snape moved in behind him. "_Come_ sit down, have a sip of tea".

Harry gripped the sink basin. "He killed my best friend… _just so I would_…" he sobbed, he bent over the sink as the vile rose in his throat. He felt so used…. _Again_. _By everyone_. That was all they ever did, manipulate him, use him… and he just continued to go along with it. Just continued to let himself be controlled and dominated.

And here he was bonded to a man that barely spoke to him, which refused to acknowledge him beyond this moment.

Snape didn't know what to say… really there was nothing he could do to make it better. Moments like this were not his strong suit.

Snape rubbed circles on Potters back and pulled the boy against him. "Come, " he pulled him into the sitting area. The sun had already set and moonlight was now pouring into the room and reflecting off the lake in white lines of silver. The water rippled splendidly as the squid broke the surface over and over again in his hunt for food.

There were several lights scattered in the far distance on the horizon showing the way to Hogsmeade and the outskirts of the wizarding town. Harry slumped down onto one of the window seats, his eyes shut. Tears tumbled down his face, he was still wearing the traditional robes now crumbled, reeking of sex, sweat and now his tears.

Snape pushed a cup of steaming black tea into his hands though he didn't drink it, just stared down into the cup. Snape sat on the opposite end of the large window seat. The stone chilling him through the thin cloak as he sat back.

Harry looked up at him, his face hard to read. The mask of indifference it always wore was locked into place, though he could tell Snape was thinking, mulling over in his mind all that had happened here tonight.

Harry set down his cup and saucer and moved so that he was closer to Snape, wanting to crawl into his arms and be held. He wondered if Snape would allow it.

They sat there silently for a long time, lost in their own thoughts. Harry sniffled and he calmed down for long moments of time, then a random thought of Ron would pop into his head and tears would well up in his eyes all over again.

"I should have known…" Harry said softly, "He's been running my whole life… manipulating it from the beginning…" his voice was dry, harsh sounding…like he need a drink of water, Snape looked at him. Potters shoulders slumped, his hair dirty with sweat and was hanging in his green eyes… "I should have broken myself from his control at the end of my 5th year…you know after _Sirius's_ … I didn't want to return to Hogwarts after that year." His voice was low as he spoke.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, looking out the window, the moon had disappeared behind a dark cloud a while ago. The room was dark accept for a single candle in the corner that seemed to cast no light.

Snape watched him sink into himself. Knowing the only thing you could do in moments like this was listen. There was no advice or words of encouragement that would ever be enough in moments like these.

"…You know… after Sirius…death… I trashed his office… I smashed everything on his desk. I hated him so much… he only told me about the prophecy cause he knew he was going to lose me… and he needed me to carry it out, to end it all."

Harry pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the window, his eyes still shut, "He even had the order threaten my aunt and uncle… when I went home that year… as if that was going to make it all better. As if after all these years they were suddenly going to be nice to me… but I guess you knew that already," He trailed off.

Snape watching him so intently, cocking his head to one side and whispered, "What does your Aunt and Uncle have to do with this?"

Harry looked up at Snape crossed eyed, "They're the muggles I lived with… that's why the Order threatened them…"

Snape shook his head, "Let's start again Potter… We already established I can't read your mind, _thank Merlin.._. Now, why did Dumbledore have the Order threaten your aunt and uncle?"

Harry looked shocked, "I thought everyone in the Order knew… they were mean to me…treated me bad…I stayed in a cupboard until I got my letter…Hagrid had to come for me…cause they refused to give me my Hogwarts letter," he stumbled over his words.

"I see…" Snape itched his long nose, "Potter I was never privy to information regarding your home life. Nor will I ever be a member of the Order of the Phoenix…"

Harry sat up straight, "But you were a spy for them…for so long. I thought you had joined them…I don't understand."

"I gave them information, nothing more and in return Dumbledore kept me out of Azkaban. I knew nothing of your life prior to your arrival at the school. Nor your relatives, homelife, or where or how you grew up… It was best I didn't know."

Harry slumped back, he could have sworn Snape knew, that everyone had known.

"Potter," Snape tugged on his arm, pulling him toward him. Harry moved closer laying his head on Snapes chest, an arm went around him, their legs stretched out before them on the long window seat nestled together, still facing the window. "…I'll have to admit…when you came to this school I thought you were a pampered little prince. You had all the arrogance of _a_ Potter when you arrived. Duly sorted into Gryffindor and began causing trouble. I thought it a characteristic of all Potters… for all I knew you had been shipped off to live with some Potter cousin, that Potterisms were ingrained in you so deeply it simply mirrored your fathers."

Harry snorted, "I didn't have a chance with you being decent to me when I arrived did I?"

"No" Snape sighed looking out over the school grounds. _No he didn't_. Not that he would take it back. Lessons had to be learned. Behavior taught. He had after all been indebted to James Potter for saving his life his own 5th year.

Harry fell back into his silence in his arms. Harry's eyes grew heavy and the lids slowly shut. He tried to stay awake but it was hopeless and in the silence he eventually fell asleep.

Snape stayed awake for along time after Potters breathing evened out.

He watched the clouds move across the night sky. The night grew darker as it always did before dawn. Eventually a glimpse of light shone across the horizon. The breaking of a new day.

But Snape couldn't shut down his mind. There was so much to do today. They must have a public ceremony for the bond, a replacement for his potions position and sometime today he would like to test just how much power they actually had together. If it would truly be enough to defeat the Dark Lord.

He didn't know what to do regarding Dumbledore. They would still have to interact with the man. He was the head of the Order after all.

But he knew just as well their relationship would never be the same. Not after this. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and hugged him tighter. Placing a kiss upon the messy head.

__

He was deeper in this than he had thought.

TBC

Review Please…


	12. You Could 12

Disclaimer: Full credit to JKR.

You Could

By WittchWay

__

"Headmaster… Headmaster…" The voice called.

Snape grunted and attempted to turn on his side but was hindered by the dead weight centered on his chest. He moved his head to the opposite side only to be met with blinding sunlight pouring through the windows. His eyes fluttered, blinking…wondering why exactly he was even being greeted by light. His dungeons were dark and cold. He pulled on the collar of his robe… he was hot…very very hot.

__

"Headmaster….Headmaster"

Snape snorted. He knew someone was calling for the headmaster and had been for a while. He just couldn't figure out why he was hearing it. All he knew was that his back hurt and one leg was asleep, it felt like pins and needles were stabbing him. He knew he was uncomfortable where he slept but yet wasn't awake enough for his reasoning to do anything about it

__

"Headmaster…." The voice was louder.

Snape thought perhaps it was a dream, thought he couldn't think why he would dream such a thing.

__

"Headmaster…" the voice called again.

Snape attempted to turn again, still weighted down. Suddenly the body lying on top of him gave a loud snore.

Snape's eyes shot open. _Potter_… _Potter_ was the reason he couldn't move, the reason his leg was asleep.

__

"Headmaster…" the voice gave a shout.

__

Damn… _he was headmaster_… Snape shoved the body off him. Pulling his legs that were tangled with Potters out and stood clumsily.

He whimpered. A tingling sensation shot up his body, his legs hurt. His back hurt, his arse hurt and he had a crick in his neck. Hunched over he glared at the stone window seat…the curse'ed cushions did nothing for comfort.

The voice called again… "_HHHHHeeeeeeaaaaaadddddddmmmmmaaaaassssssssttteeeeeerrrrrrr……"_

Fire call… it suddenly dawned on him, Snape rushed from the room, hurling his self down the steps. He stumbled into the wall and entered his office with a bang.

A portly head bobbed in the fireplace.

"Oh… Snape. There you are…" The Minister of Magic smiled giving his best politician smile. His head stretched out of the fireplace looking around, "Where's Harry Potter…?" trying to get a glimpse of the boy.

"He's still asleep Minister Fudge..." Snape said looking around for a clock, not seeing one he continued, "You are aware of course that _I_ _am_ the new Headmaster of Hogwarts..." Snape pulled his traditional robes around him, realizing he was naked and barefoot. And had been most of the last two days. He stretched, trying not to expose himself as he did so, the robes were so thin and of course had been designed for … _easy access_.

His body felt dirty and he desperately wanted to do nothing more then return to his rooms and take a shower and shave.

Snape sat on the green velvet ottoman that appeared before the fireplace and silently waited for the Minister to continue.

Like a fish out of water Fudges mouth gaped, opening and closing several times. Finally finding his voice  
"... Well rightly so, ol'e Boy... been a long time since the house of Slytherin was represented as Headmaster. Good for you... Not since Phineas Nigellus, I believe..."   
  
The Minister gave a nervous chuckle, lets just hope Snape was more popular with the students. No Slytherin headmaster lasted more then 5yrs. Fudge smiled again puffing out his chest. "_Now_, Headmaster Snape, the clock is ticking..." he looked down, Snape could only imagine it was his pocket watch he looked at. Fudge reappeared giving a frosted smile, "What time did you want to start the public ceremony... it's nearly noon. The clock states you completed the bond at 6.34 last night exactly." The Minister raised his eyebrows and blushed lightly.   
  
Snape looked up to Salazar's staff above the fireplace in thought. The time was just flying by. Potter and he hadn't even tested the newly obtained magic yet. They still had to get down to the ceremony and he had wanted to address the students at breakfast, talk to Professor McGonagall a bit. After all he still had a school to run, a dark Lord to defeat. Not that the last bit had to be done right away. After all they had to control the magic... harness it's power before they could strike the dark lord

Snape sighed.   
  
There was just so much to do. All he could do was take it one event at a time. Get this day over with and then tomorrow he could take care of the school and the magic.   
  
"We'll be down there by 1:00. Have everyone ready we don't have all day," he'll give these people 2 hour of his time. _Ridicules tradition that it was_. Meet the people of the community. Meet the dunderhead parents of the little cretins who were barely worthy of attending _his_ school.   
  
"Fine _fine_. 1:00 o'clock in Merlin square in Hogsmeade.... _Harry Potter will_ attend of course?" he nodded wildly.   
  
"Yes Potter will be there. Good day Minister."   
  
Snape stood, catching the robe from opening just in time. He felt as if it had been wearing them forever and sorely missed regular clothes.  
  
Sometime during his talk to Fudge Harry had wandered down and stood in the doorway, just out of the view of Fudge, sleepily rubbing his eyes.   
  
He stretched like a cat, lifting his arms up over his head. Arching his back. The robes parted baring the naked body beneath. A taught stomach. Skinny arms and legs. Not much unlike himself at his age.   
  
Snape mouth watered at the sight of his bond… after all they had an hour to get ready. He moved predatory towards Harry. Slipping his hands in his bonds robes. "Hmmm...." he lifted him lightly as he kissed him, pushing Harry back against the wall. Potters legs came up around his waist, levying himself, the robes opened and their arousal's touched. Both moaned at the friction.   
  
Snape gasped, his hand twisted in Potters hair pulling his head back exposing his neck. Harry let Snape explore his body for a moment. The feel of those long fingers were magical. The way they ghosted over his skin. The crackle of magical around them sent shivers down his spine.   
  
Harry pulled back, gasping, "Snape…we need to talk.".   
  
Snape moaned... dropping Potter back to his feet.

It was the four dreaded words no man wants to hear.   
  
"We have to get ready for the ceremony Potter." He pulled his robes back around his body and tried to will his growing erection down. "Go get cleaned up." Snape turned and headed back up the stairs to their rooms.   
  
Stunned Harry followed.

Snapes reaction was painful.

He hated those four little words himself. Hated the way his voice sounded when he said them_.... whiney,_ _needy_. But he had to know what was going on. He had been under the impression after the bond there would be no further need for sexual contact. That he was just a body to be used once a year.

Not that he was complaining he wanted a permanent relationship with the man. But Snape hadn't mentioned if he wanted him to stay. He hadn't mentioned anything at all.

But the way Snape touched him, _repeatedly_. Touched his leg, his thigh, his mouth, his arousal_... it left him very confused…if not a little frustrated._

He thought maybe there was a chance for them to be together. That perhaps Snape wanted him in his life. Of course Snape wasn't his ideal love or companion but if he had a chance with the man then he certainly would take it. It would be better than having to cheat on a lover once a year. He knew he would always feel guilt for that… no matter how _understanding_ that person said they were. He could never marry that person. Never give them his promise and declaration of love…for he was already bond and would be forever.

And Snape wasn't to bad as things went. He seemed protective of him. He was strong and passionate about things he wanted... Harry just needed to know if _he_ was one of the things Snape wanted.   
  
"Professor... Headmaster... _damn it..._ Snape." Harry grabbed his arm.   
  
Snape turned, "What Potter... we have to get ready… for _this_ damn wizarding tradition."   
  
"I just wanted to know... Do you want me to go after this or do you want stay here...with you?"   
  
Snape snarled at him. "Do whatever the hell you want." He continued up the stairs banging as he went.   
  
Harry shook his head, that wasn't an answer, "Snape... what I'm trying to say is _Do You_ want me to stay?"   
  
Snape sighed and crossed the sitting room. Facing the bedroom, not looking at Harry, "_You_ _have_ _to_ stay until the Dark Lord is gone. Afterwards you are free to go."

Harry looked to the floor, his voice was soft when he spoke next, "But what makes you happy Snape… what do you want?"

Snape crossed so that he was standing in front of the wardrobe he ran a hand through his hair, _it really was dirty_. Snape turned and looked at him, "I have a school to run Potter," he said dryly.

It was as simple as that.

He had a school to run. His chance to take control. Be in control. Reclaim honor for his family's name after he had dirtied it with joining the Death Eaters. He didn't have time for a relationship and all the entanglements that came with that.

Snape forced himself to turn back toward the wardrobe and began looking for his good slacks.

Hurt Harry nodded and stumbled back toward the sitting room.

Harry slumped down into the lush green sofa, suddenly tired, he felt as if he could sleep here for days. A fire in the hearth jumped into place, lighting the room, casting it in gold shadows.   
  
Harry pulled his feet up under him.

Snapes answer scared him. He had been clinging to some simmer of hope that this would all turn out well. That Snape _would_ want him. That he would stay at Hogwarts with him… the only place that ever felt like a true home.

But he couldn't stay if he wasn't truly wanted. He couldn't stay simply because he wanted to… that was too pathetic. The only option was Snape wanting him… really wanting him.

His head hurting, Harry shut his eyes, resting his head on the armrest. If nothing else he had to learn control of his magic. But once Voldemort was dead he would have to get a straight answer out of Snape. Even if he had to hex the man to get an answer… a simple yes or no… just a '_yes Harry stay, No Harry go'_… if Snape wanted him to go, he would go.

He couldn't stay unwelcome, if he did they would do nothing but fight and grow to hate each other more. Not that they won't have disagreements anyway…it was impossible not to when Snape was involved. But at least he would feel as if he had an even footing in a relationship if he were truly wanted, instead of simple tolerated.

1:00pm Merlin Square, Hogsmeade

Snape peeked through the curtains of the blue and gold tent he stood in. Just feet away from the podium that stood center stage in front of the large fountain in Merlin town square. After Minister Fudge made his speech, they would be introduced, meet the public and then escape back to the castle.

Not that newly appointed headmaster Severus Snape was happy about any of this. Not about this _traditional_ public meeting, nor about the wizard and witches of the community roaming the streets in random discord, not about Potter who was now sulking by his side, now giving the typical Gryffindor method of the silent treatment to him, yes and no responses. Everyone else Potter chatted up overly politely as if that would irritate Snape.

Snape knew they had to talk. There was _always_ a talk… but there would be time. There was still so much to do, work at the school, magic to test, a Dark Lord to take care of. He mentally checked off the public meeting. It wasn't as if Potter was going any place anytime soon. Still Potter couldn't leave until things were settled… and he would settle them in his own way.

They just had to get through this day. This moment, _hell_, he hadn't even had a moment to himself to think things out. He didn't know where the Gryffindor fit it all this. Snape looked back to the crowd that was gathering, grimacing at the amount of people that were arriving for this simple _Meeting_.

Every witch and wizard in all of the isles were now descending upon Hogsmeade, professor McGonagall had taken it upon herself to dismiss classes for the day. Giving the students the privileges to go to Hogsmeade, even the younger years could attend as long as their parents picked them up at the gates and dropped them off accordingly.

Of course the turn out for the public meeting was bound to be one of the largest in wizarding history… at least that was what the headlines of the Daily Prophet had said. Along with naming Harry Potter their hero (again) among other things. Snape looked over at Potter who had found it highly embarrassing that the exact moment they had completed the _bond_ was now splashed across the front page, in a scrolling marquee. Damn wizarding paper.

To accommodate the hoards of people most shops had opened early with the anticipation of the crowd and many more had plans to stay open just as late, banners that had cursed Harry Potters name days before the completion of the bond, had suddenly changed their tune and now sang his praises; some of them literally.

Fireworks were scheduled at dust, a celebration dinner was to follow, most likely continuing well into the night. Snape found his two hours time frame slipping away, he looked down to his wizards wristwatch, watching the moons and a sun move for a moment, it was nearly 1:30, already behind schedule.

He looked up at the sunny sky, _smirking he hoped_ a rain cloud would suddenly descend upon the town. But sadly there wasn't a rain cloud in sight. Snape wondered ideally if he now had the power to change the weather, he knew Merlin had had that power. Not that he likened himself to Merlin but he bet if Potter would let him touch him for a moment they could at least darken the sky.

He glanced over at Potter who was still making a show of ignoring him.

__

It would be unlikely.

Snape looked back to the swelling crowds, happy, grateful voices rose loud as the community gathered, calling out to one another as the crowds strolled down the street. Most were dress in their wizardry finest robes and cloaks, many wore their wizarding hats and bowler.

And they were still arriving in droves, apparition points had been set up, portkeys were positioned on side alleys and the Knight's Bus were doing a booming business. The Hogwarts train had even picked up several of the Muggle parents who had been interested in attending and finally seeing where it was their children went to school.

Many talked of the newly bonded, the power they now shared, the traditions, the legends of the past… and many more of the battle that would soon be ending. It was an excited atmosphere that graced Hogsmeade.

Snape just wished it were over with already.

"Headmaster," Percy Weasley came forward carrying a clipboard and quill in hand. "The Minister is ready. He will make a short speech and then the public greeting will commence. If you will stand here," he pointed to a spot near the exit of the curtains, "Mister Potter," he called, waving the boy over, "You will stand here." He made a check mark on his clipboard, then looked up at them smiling in that way ministry officials have about them.

"Once introduced you will exit the tent and take your seat. I will be by your side to help with names if need be. Or it you shall need anything, a drink, a break, just ask." Percy Weasley didn't wait for a response. He simply darted away to get Minister Fudge who was entertaining a group of well-wishers around a small table.

Snape looked down at over at Harry Potter who was concentrating very hard on the blue fabrics of the tent. He was dressed simply in black slacks and his Aurors boots, which gave him a couple of inches of height. A shirt such a dark blue it looked almost black, his traditional class cloak hung nicely around him. Snape could tell he had cast a rose scented cleaning charm on it. He could tell Potter had _tried_ to brush his hair but it hadn't helped. A cowlick stuck up in the back, he reached up a hand automatically to flatten it, Potters shoulders tensed. Snape dropped his arm back down by his side.

Fudge rustled by them, Weasley trailing along behind him, handing him note cards.

He could hear the people clapping loudly, several whistles and catcall. The curtain dropped back in place shielding them from the crowd.

Snape didn't care, he couldn't take his eyes off Potter. He knew he was making him uncomfortable staring at him so intently. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to say something…anything. Reassure Potter they would talk in the near future. To assure the boy that he just needed to focus on the school and Voldemort for right now, things he was certain Potter didn't want to hear.

More then anything he wanted to touch him, hold him. Taste that delicious mouth on his again.

Suddenly the booming voice of the Minister echoed through the crowd. The crowd died down but there was still an excited titter to them. Fudge made his speech short, thankfully it wasn't as winded as it usually was.

But Snape wasn't listening to Fudge's rambling voice.

He was watching Potter, whom was now looking down at his hands.

Hands he wanted to take in his own just so he could touch him.

He vowed they would talk, soon. He only feared it might not be what Potter wanted to hear.

"Headmaster." Weasley's voice was frantic, "Come on" He shrieked. Percy had the curtain opened, Fudge stood to the side of the podium, smiling nervously at them his long speech over with. The crowded was craning their necks to get a look at them, they had gone silent.

Snape stepped forward, Potter equally matching his step.

The crowd, Fudge included, knelt suddenly. Some removed their wizarding hats.

Potter stopped, nearly stumbling over his own feet at the unexpected gesture.

Snape steadied him with a quick touch to his arm, Potter pulled it back as if he had been burned.

Snapes mask of irritation returned. Slipping his hands in the sleeves of his robes he glided down the steps to where two plush chairs sat on a lower platform. Harry came and sat besides him, shifting uneasily in his seat, "Why do they keep doing that," he muttered to himself.   
  
Snape didn't know if the words were directed toward him or not.   
  
He leaned into the young man and whispered just as soft, "We are the equivalent to wizarding royalty…kneeling or bowing show respect for us… to not do so is a great dishonor." He touched the boys' knee lightly.   
  
Harry pulled his knee away, nodded, not taking his eyes away from the crowd.

Fudge on the upper platform, nodded, "I give you Headmaster Severus Snape and his bond Harry Potter".

Suddenly people were on there feet and were rushing forward, camera began to click. People began calling out questions and had even come up on the platform to get their pictures taken.

They began speaking as they approached, talking over each other, at each other. They circled him and Snape, some he swore had come back more then once.

It was an endless parade of people, they came in-groups, as couples or individually. Some came just to shake Harry Potter's hand.

Of course Harry saw familiar faces, or at least he thought he had. Some that he had gone to school with. Others he had simply seen around town. Merchants from the shops in Diagon Alley came as a group, Harry suspected it must be a ghost town over there right now.

Some bore gifts or family trinkets they presented to the newly bound. Young children came with drawings of Potter flying and in his Aurors robes, others simply brought their opinions. Some came to flirt with Harry Potter, introducing their daughters, sons, or themselves. Many to say they were happy he had completed the bond. One or two didn't agree but there was always those few.

Others came in order to give the new Headmaster their personal opinions and _expertise_ on how to run the school, what classes to teach and what subjects to cover in class. Several had even come with their resume in order to apply for the newly open Potions position. No one asked about the Defense position.   
  
Snape took it all seriously and did job interviews right there on the spot, he began by asking simple potions questions. Most applicants paled when Snapes line of questioning started and hurried away.

The crowds didn't dwindle as the day passed, if nothing else they seemed to increase. Wizard and witches just seemed to keep coming. Snapes two-hour time limit came and went, he mentally kept adding two more hours and cursing under his breath as they to passed by.

Harry slumped in his seat, looking over his shoulder for Percy Weasley who had been hovering by the entire time but now seemed to have disappeared.

"What's wrong Potter?" Snape said.

"Tired." He tried not to look at Snape, he was still mad at him, but really all he wanted to do was go back to the castle and crawl into Snapes arms and sleep.

The sun was just beginning to set. Casting long dark shadows over the small wizarding town. Several wizards on the far side of the park had started to set up the fireworks display. Percy reappeared with a tray of pumpkin juice levitating behind him.

Half the sun sank lower beneath the horizon, orange streaks lit the sky and blinding those that looked toward it. Which just happened to be the way Snape and Potters seats were positioned much to their irritation.

Harry rubbed at his head. A dull throbbing pulsed behind his eyes, his scar tingle slightly. He really was overly tired, mentally and physically drained.

Snape stood suddenly cutting off Mundungus Fletcher who had just dropped by to discuss a few _items_ with Snape. But as Snape stood there was a commotion at the back of the swarming crowd.

Somebody was shouting. Then several red and green wand sparks lit up the night's sky. People were running.

Snape stood taller trying to see what was happening. Aurors apparated suddenly in front of the platform, their wands drawn.

Then the crowd went silent. Nobody move.

And then they began to move…parting down the middle.

Potter whimpered suddenly. Both hands clasped to his forehead, He fell from the chair to his knees, rocking back and forth. The pain in his scar burned across his body, blood began to trickle between his fingers.

A dark group of men began moving down the newly created aisle. Black robes and cloaks, the sun lit behind them casting them forward in darker shadows. Making them appears as a solid dark mass moving as one. They stopped 10 feet from the platform, not moving.

One dark robed figure glided forward.

The Aurors as a group physically trembled.

Potters could feel the magic crackled and sparks of power around them.

The lone figure glided forward as if no Aurors were present. He reached a hand up to lower his black hood.

Harry Potter let out a muffled scream.

Snape looked quickly to him then to the figure. Red eyes met his black ones.

"Hello, Headmassst'er SSSnape…" the thin voice said a coy smirk on his greenish face.

Lord Voldemort had arrived.

TBC…

Review


	13. You Could 13

Disclaimer: Full credit to JKR.

You Could

By WittchWay

Lord Voldemort clasped his hands behind his back, his long dark robes billowing in the slight breeze of the autumn day. Cold red eye's glisten from beneath the hooded cloak, his faithful Death Eaters stood behind him, masked and silently waiting, their wands not yet pulled. They were as anonymous as the night settling around them.

He smirked at the stunned crowd of Hogsmeade, all foolish and trusting in the newly bound to keep them safe. As if simply because they had completed the bond the war was over. He smirked wider, revealing several yellowing teeth and a split serpent tongue. He let the tip taste the air… _fear_.

"Headmaster Snape...quite a turn out you've amassed my _precious_ traitor…" Lord Voldemort hissed.

He moved closer, seemingly toying with the Auror's that stepped back in fear. Their wand hands twitching.

"Do you request that _I_ to bow before _you_?" his tone was mockingly curt, as if the thought of bowing before Snape was repulsive.

The crowd trilled and grew restless, an uneasiness raced through the crowd as wizard and witches alike tried to move away with out drawing attention to themselves.

Severus Snape didn't answer, his back rigid, his eyes still locked with those of the Dark Lord. Potter was kneeling again, rubbing at his head, the scar was red and throbbing. He clasped one hand in the hem of Snape's robes. Leaning into the man besides him. Snape wanted to reach down and pet his head but he didn't. He couldn't risk taking his eyes off the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort cocked his head to one side, he was waiting for an answer.

Snape knew no matter what his answer was that it was the wrong one. If he told the Dark Lord that he didn't have to bow it would show Potter and his own weakness. That the honor the community had bestowed upon them was wrongly given. He had to keep control.

But if he requested that the Dark Lord bow and show his respect and honor, then he, Lord Voldemort, could challenge either Snape or Potter to a duel.

And if Lord Voldemort won…. The one who had lost the duel would relinquish his cloak and his bond.

Snape reached out automatically to touch the top of Potter's head.

There were to many things against them, they hadn't tested the magic yet, they were overly tired from the pervious days events and then today.

Snape watched as the community slowly backed away, he watched as several tried to casually go for their own wands as a safeguard. Mothers picked up children who did not protest. Auror's littered among them nodded to one another with assurance.

This would not be a fair fight. Not in anyway. There were Death Eaters littered among the masses. To many people in the crowd he did not know and with questionable loyalty.

Harry stood suddenly, stumbling into Snape. Any animosity they had felt earlier was gone. Snape grabbed his elbow steadying him.

Harry rubbed at his head again, his eyes watering. "What are we going to do?" he muttered under his breath.

Snape ignored him and stepped forward, Potter fell into his back, pressing his lean body along his. Snape could feel the puffs of breath hit his neck, a hand slinked around his waist as Potter held onto him from behind. The warmth along his back felt good, Snape could feel their combined magic crackle around them.

He surveyed the crowd, several of the Auror's among them caught his eye. He wished he could convey to them a message, to protect Potter should he be the one to duel. Potter had to be the one to destroy Lord Voldemort in the end. He looked back to the Dark Lord who seemed to be waiting patiently, he arched his eyebrows once as if say _well headmaster. _

Snape spoke slowly, calmly like he had seen Dumbledore do whenever he address Voldemort, "I request that you honor tradition with a bow... -Tom Riddle". He was proud his voice didn't break.

Lord Voldemort smiled, nearly laughed.

"He's pleased, " Harry muttered behind him. "_He's very pleased_."

Voldemort stepped forward and made a half gesture as if he meant to kneel. Then stopped... "I think Headmaster Snape… that I shall request the _duel_ instead... If _you_ will honor me with such."

Snape sneered and then nodded.

There was nothing he could do. There was no sense in showing fear. It simply was not an option. Traditions must be followed and honored.

He turned to Potter, his raven hair falling into his green eyes. "Be prepared… but don't do anything foolish, don't jump in just let me deal with this, " Snape eyed him, brushing the fringe back off Harry's young face.

Harry looked at him, attempting to smirk, "You know me..." he breathed heavily, leaning into Snape.

Snape turned as Harry tugging on his robes pulling him forward, "I..." he started

Snape pulled back, "_Don't_ Potter," he touched the boys hand. Snape pulled at the collar of his shirt, undoing the top two buttons.

Potter took his hand in his, "Snape...I'm _not_ declaring my undying love," He scoffed, "I'm just saying don't lose…" he finished lamely. _It hadn't been what he meant to say at all._

Snape looked at him and nodded, "Get the students back to the school." He touched Potters scar for a quiet moment and moved slowly away. _It hadn't been what he meant to say at all._

He moved quickly down the stairs to the courtyard. The Auror's broke apart to let him through, Shacklebolt grabbed his arm as he passed. "Do you have instruction Headmaster," he whispered.

Snape looked back at Potter who was still rubbing at his scar, "Don't let Potter get involved..." he knew Potter would be pissed but they would need every powerful wizard present once the duel began. Snape knew Potter would find a way to get involved anyway, he always did, it was his lack of experience he was worried about, he was barely eighteen.

"Shall we begin _Headmaster_?" Voldemort hissed as Snape centered himself in the square.

The Dark Lord was quite pleased with the ease that Snape had agreed to the duel. Snape was an excellent duelist, just like he was in every aspect of his life. A perfectionist to the core.

Voldemort was dependent on _that_ fact. He had seen Snape duel many times before. He knew the mans style. His decorum. His honor to tradition. Oh, Snape was a Slytherin, sneaky and sly but he took his pride in how proper he preformed tradition.

It was his one fault… a fault Voldemort was dependent upon.

Lord Voldemort pulled his wand and gave a curt nod.

The crowd took a step back as the air crackled with energy and power. The sun had nearly set, orange and reddish colors were still visible on the horizon.

Snape slipped his hand gracefully into his cloak pulling his wand.

Only it wasn't his wand.

It was slender and whippy in style. The wood was lighter then his own ebony, from the looks of it, it was willow. He looked back quickly to Potter standing on the steps watching him.

Potter smirked and slowly bent down and slyly pulled a wand from his boot. _His Auror's wand_.

Snape smirked. Potter had replaced Snape's wand with his own, the one connected to Voldemort's. _Clever boy._

Of course he had heard the story of how Harry's wand and the Dark Lords had linked. He had _not_ heard the story from Dumbledore of course but from the other Death Eaters that night he returned. He had heard the story repeatedly since then. The Death Eaters had questioned Voldemort's strength as a result and Voldemort had responded by placing cruciatus curse upon each of them in anger and as a reminder of his strength.

Snape held tightly on to the wand, his mind racing with questions; if something similar could happened now, with the power and strength that he had now. Perhaps he could be the one to kill Voldemort, after all Potter and he were linked. _Bound._

He would rather it be him to kill the Dark Lord, it would keep Potter safe and he felt he had knowledge that suppressed Potters when it came to dark spells.

Snape looked up at Voldemort and raised his wand a little higher.

Voldemort barely waited for Snape to rise from his bow before he cast the first hex.

But Snape was prepared, he hadn't spent years in the Dark Lord service to not have learnt something. His own hex was cast in return and was barreling down on the monster before him.

Snape's spell disintegrated before it even neared Voldemort. Just as Voldemort did so before it neared him. He knew he had to end this quickly. There were two many innocent people about, to many children…and Potter.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the death eaters slowly disbursing through the crowd.

Except a lone death eater who remained standing behind Voldemort. His hood up, his arms crossed. Voldemort's second.

Snape wanted to watch the Death Eaters wanted to see if they were moving toward Potter. But he didn't dare take his eyes off Voldemort, he had seen better duelist then he make that mistake.

Voldemort stood before him lovingly stroking the length of his wand. Snape knew the man was toying with him. He always did that to his opponents. Voldemort wanted to lead them into a false sense of confidence and accomplishment, that perhaps they had an even footing with the mad man_. It was never true_.

_"Imperio_" hit Snape square in the chest. Snape stumbled as a warm sensation over came his body. "_Come_ _to me_" tickled his ears, _"Give me your wand_", he felt his body prepare to do as it was told. His arm out stretched before him.

He lifted a foot to take a step forward, he stopped, foot still hanging in the air. A voice in his head whispered delicately, _why give up your wand. It wasn't his wand after all. It was Potters. It would be silly to give up the wand. It would be rude to give away another's wand._

He shook his head suddenly breaking the spell. He definitely needed to end this quickly. He had barely thrown a handful of spells. He needed to finish this before Voldemort really got started.

"_Expelliarmus_" he shouted. Gold and red sparks flew from his wand. The rush of energy and magic felt strange as it released from his body. It felt powerful. It felt good.

Voldemort cast his own spell. Green and silver rushed toward the other the magic passed mid air and then seemed to shift as the powers drifted towards each other. The stars and sparks of magic circled each other creating a whirlpool effect. The magic seemed to attack each other mid air and then spun upward gaining speed and direction and then shot out over the crowd as a single shot of magic. The crowd as a whole instinctively ducked and several people disapparated.

The magic seemed to gather strength and to wage its own battle against one another. Then suddenly broke apart as all traces of it disappeared.

The remaining crowded whimpered. .

Potter came into his line of vision, cutting through the crowd, he was dragging several students along with him and several of the 6th and 7th years were following as well helping get some of the younger years together. He joined McGonagall under a clump of trees, Snape watched as she pulled a chocolate frog boxes from her robes and gave a tap with her wand making portkeys.

Snape realized suddenly he had made a potently deadly mistake taking his eyes off Voldemort.

He turned back around only to see the Dark Lord watching him. His wand was lowered down by his side.

The Dark Lord tilted his head, "Who's wand is that Severus?" his voice was low, barely a whisper.

Snape gripped his wand a little tighter. "That would be my bondmate, Tom."

Voldemort smirked, He turned and faced the lone death eater behind him, _his second_. He nodded once to the man who turned and confidently entered into the scurrying crowd, which automatically parted for him.

Snape looked quickly to Potter who was now tapping Chocolate frog boxes with his spare wand and shoving students into groups as he did so. He watched as one set of portkeys activated and the students disappeared.

"Shall we continue Tom," he said formally. Snape could tell by the way the man snarled that he was doing nothing but pissing the man off.

Snape gave a quick bow and took a single step to commence the dueling process.

Voldemort followed and raised his wand.

The battle truly began at this moment. Spells and hexes flew in every direction. The pace was fast and furious. Every direction was covered with spells and hex marks, the air crackled with magic and energy. They threw every spell imaginable, from the simplest schoolboy hex to the unforgivables. Anything to throw the opponent off balance.

Snape could feel the rush of magic surrounding him. With every spell thrown Snape could feel the energy rushing through him. Swarming and tickling his body. The magic and power danced around him. It was almost distracting at times. But he quickly found himself becoming addicted to the touches of magic.

He could feel essences of Potter in the magic as if rushed toward him from all directions. He swore he could smell the boy on him, his scent, his sweat, his love. The last bit was overwhelming. It was powerful, intense.

Snape lowered his arm, no longer throwing hexes, his eyes shut, just letting the feeling absorb with in him. He felt as if he was drowning with magic and power.

He could feel the hexes of Voldemort's touching him, sparks of red, green and gold blinded him as they hit. But none had an affect. He felt strong and powerful like he had never felt before. It was overwhelming the power he felt… he knew the bond was officially complete… that Potter and he had come into their magic…

Snape ignored Voldemort and turned looking for Harry, to see if he was still with the students but he didn't see him anyplace. McGonagall was in the distance holding Shacklebolt's sleeve and pulling him toward a distant clump of trees.

Shacklebolt broke free from her and ran toward Snape, whom was just now noticing Voldemort had stopped cursing him, for that matter The Dark Lord didn't seem to be anywhere around. No where at all.

The crowd had seemed to disappear as well, he saw no students in sight, a few scattered professors and Auror's but that was all. The Auror's were putting out fires and de-hexing several people who had been hit when spells had missed there intended target but everyone else was gone and the square was quiet.

Snape took a step forward and fell to his knees. His head hurt. His body hurt. He was suddenly very tired and felt vulnerable from the rush of magic.

Shacklebolt knelt next to him. Placing a hand on his back.

"Where's Harry?" Snape muttered.

"He went after Voldemort's second… into the woods. McGonagall and a couple of the other Auror's went after him."

"Did his magic… did he feel like this?"

"I have no idea."

Snape clutched the wand tighter to him, it vibrated with power. He didn't ever want to let go of this power, of this wand. The energy swimming around him was dizzying.

Shacklebolt grabbed his arm hauling him to his feet.

"We have to go after him." he stepped forward looking over his shoulder at the square. The energy was different suddenly. Something was cold and angry was stirring in the air. The square seemed to crackle with its own energy with its own fury. Something was tugging at his chest at his mind but he couldn't' place what it was he just knew he had to catch up with Harry Potter.

TBC…

Review…


	14. You Could 14

Disclaimer: HP/SS implied. Credit to JRK.

You Could

By WittchWay

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped first into the forest just beyond Merlin Square and almost wished he hadn't.

What lay before him was almost total darkness. The canopy of tree branches and vines were so thick it blocked out every source of light, from the stars and moon to the glow of Hogsmeade just a few feet away. The forest ahead reeked of gloom and despair, and what he was sure was the stink of death eaters. He stood stock-still waiting for his eyes to adjust.

Snape moved silently to stand next to him, his wand raised with a thin strip of light shining from it, that did nothing to brighten the shadows of the forest. Snape's dark eyes were narrowed and scanned the woods before him.

Nothing moved, not a leaf, a bug or creature. It was as if the forest was dead, as if every ounce of life had been sucked from it.

They moved as one further into the forest only to be greeted with a bone chilling gust of air that seemed to come from no where and touched only them.

The cold blast of air that surround them made him shiver and nearly stop in his tracks as his body and eyes adjusted to the difference in surroundings. It was if he had stepped over into an angry haven of oaks. The silence was disturbing.

Shacklebolt slowed his pace as he moved deeper into the forest, "Do you see them?" the Auror whispered. He knew McGonagall couldn't be that much further ahead, she had never quite recovered from the multiple stunning hexes a few years back. He thought he caught a glimpse of movement up ahead but couldn't be sure with the way the shadows fell upon each other.

Deeper and deeper into the forest they moved, walking long enough that doubt of where they were going was starting to settle in their minds. Snape followed in silence listening for footsteps or a breath other then there own.

And then there was nothing.

The trees were gone and only the blinding light of the sun was there and beyond lay an open wheat colored field. A half-circle of mismatched boulders was positioned before them, so large only magic could have moved them into their positioning.

A small number of death eater milled about the stones, one had McGonagall by the arm, another had Auror Bell held at wand point. None seemed surprised to see him.

"He's waiting Snape…," said the Death Eater as he spotted the two men emerging from the forest. "He wants you to witness Potter's Death." He chuckled and dragged McGonagall into the stone circle. Bell and the other Death Eater followed.

Snape darted forward, Shacklebolt grabbed his arm, "Keep cool Snape. We don't know what's in there. Remember back up is on the way we just need to stall."

Snape snorted, he had been dealing with Death Eaters long before Shacklebolt had been an Auror. Snape sneered and led the way beyond the rocks.

"Ah, Headmaster Snape…_Come_…_join us" _The Dark Lord smirked, waving the man forward. "I was just informing _your_ _mate_ how I was going to finally have the pleasure of killing him." He gave a twirl of what was obviously Harry Potters Aurors wand in his hand.

Harry was unmoving before him in a kneeling position, his head bent, damp sweat soaked hairs curled up at the base of his neck. A tired hand moved up to rub at his green eyes.

Snape moved slowly into the circle, not responding to the words obviously meant to provoke a negative reaction. Besides the obvious players in Voldemorts twisted game of cat and mouse were an alarming number of cloaked death eaters. More then Snape had ever been aware.

He moved closer until he was next to where Potter was kneeling. He let his finger touch the mop of hair tenderly for a moment and then gave a slight tug indicating the boy should stand. Harry took his hand and pulled himself up, wobbly on his feet he leaned into his bond, "I'm sorry Snape…" He whispered, "I didn't think…" He trailed off.

Snape bit his tongue in order not to respond. Instead he gave a tug on the back of the boy's robe trying to get him to move so they could get the hell out of here.

"Now Headmaster you don't seriously think I would let you leave that easily…" Voldemorts voice had dropped to a terrifying whisper, "We have so much to accomplish today, We still have the matter of your bonds death or yours if you prefer…"

"What makes you think you can kill him this time…you've fail several times now," Snape sneered, grabbing Harry's arm and started to walk away, dragging the boy behind him. He half expected to be hexed, he had never in all his years of service to the Dark Lord turned his back on him.

But turning from him just reminded him that they were grossly outnumbered. Besides Potter and himself, Shacklebolt, McGonagall and a handful of Aurors they were alone…

He looked over his sad little group, two of the Aurors and McGonagall were in holding status. He had not worked with Shacklebolt enough to know how the man's strategize. The other Aurors he didn't trust at all, after all they were simple ministry officials.

"… But that was then Headmaster _Snape_… and really I have you to thank for _now_." Voldemort stopped his caged animal pacing and smiled in delight.

Something in the smooth tones of the Dark Lords voice made Snape stop. He turned slowly back around to see the strangest twinkle of happiness he had ever seen on the _monster's_ face. A sheer joy that he knew something they didn't. Knowledge only he was privileged to…

Snapes mind race, it had to be something that had happened in the last few days he was going to use to his advantage. Something within the bond, but the bond had been successful that he was sure of…their powers had increased or at least his had. He could feel the strength of his own power but he could feel nothing from Potter… that had to be the weakness…had he done something to Potter. Had he been cursed?

Snape raised his wand. There was no way he was going to let Potter be hurt by this mad man. He would fight to the death if he had to.

He looked over at Potter by his side. Looking tired and hurt, scraps he hadn't noticed before marred one side of his face, the lightening bolt scar on his forehead was red and blistered. Snape suspected one of the unforgivable's or its close cousins had been place upon him.

Lord Voldemort chuckled, "Whatever you are thinking Headmaster Snape you are wrong." He straightened his back, "This is not something _I_ did to your precious boy but something _you_ did to him… Should I kneel down and kiss the hem of your robes in thank you… but we both know how I feel about such things." he winked at Snape.

"It took me a long time but I finally figured out why it was I couldn't kill you Harry potter," Lord Voldemort addressed the boy, continuing to pace as if he had never stopped.

"The boy-who- lived was that eternal thorn in my side. What spell had been placed upon you to keep you, a little boy, alive? I instantly ruled out the dark arts, your parents weren't that smart. I knew it was old magic, perhaps a charm only a parent could cast…. For the longest time I thought it something I was missing or a spell that had been manipulated to keep you alive. But it wasn't, it was the simplest most contrite Mudblood thing in the world…"  
  
He laughed again as if amused by his own intelligence. He clapped his hands once startling some owls that had been roosting in the cleft of several rocks overhead.  
  
"I had to ask myself _why won't_ Harry Potter _die_... _fore I wished for you death so many times boy_…Just an ordinary boy, famous for a failed curse…_I_ gave him. It was you who were almost my downfall, _you_ with no special powers. How could _I,_ whom prided myself on my wizarding heritage…_I_ who believed in preservation of our pureblood heritage…. Be out done by such an ordinary half blood like you. And there it was right before my face… thinking like a wizard was _almost my_ undoing. Ironic really, I who had turned my back on my muggle heritage, I who had repressed my muggle family…but it was them, their death that reminded me why you and I were so alike…yet opposite in only one way."

Lord Voldemort grinned as if he was about to share the mysteries of the universe, "You, Harry Potter had love… Love of your parents. You had love that only a mother could give her son. Love of your father, of family. Love… foolish emotion. Foolish trusting sentiment..." He cocked his head to one side, his voice was softer when he spoke next, "and _that_ Harry Potter is what I underestimated… _Love_. I who had never known my mothers unconditional love, I who had been abandoned by my muggle father and his family. I who had never known love. .. That was why I didn't think of such simplicity."

"Love. I should have known." Voldemort sneered, "It's a disease that's littered the planet for all of time. A mother's love for her child, the need to protect, to care for, to nourish and cherish, blah…blah blah… But now that meddlesome emotion is gone, now her love has been voided, her protection lifted _I am_ free to kill _you_ Harry Potter. Free to proceed with my plans for the future." He grinned down at the young man cruelly.  
  
"I should thank you for that Severus. Perhaps I'll let you live and serve me, as you always should have…" With a quick slide of hand Voldemort pulled his wand.  
  
Harry shuddered as his scar seared, the ache in his bones burned yet he hadn't heard Crucio cast.  
  
"Her protection isn't gone. I'll always have it" Harry said defiantly. Rubbing the palm of his hand against his head.  
  
"Severus perhaps you can enlighten your bond to the truth… "

Snape didn't move, no words worked their way from his lips. His grip on Potters arm tightened. He held the man tighter to his side. He sneered at Voldemort. He growled but still said nothing.

"As the cat seemed to have gotten your tongue I shall inform him on your behalf. I just assumed he would want to hear the words from the one who made the protection bond void… I see now why you are a pure Slytherin Severus. Not a brave bone in your body. Not like your courageous little Gryffindor."

Lord Voldemort moved closer so that he was a just few feet from them, "You completed a bond with another. Surly someone mentioned that you would be giving up one bond for another?" Voldemort stood up straighter, a slight smirk on his face, "No… I don't… suppose they did." He whispered loud enough for only Harry and himself to hear.  
  
Tremors took over Harry's body. His knees bucked beneath him as he slid to the ground, a dry sob wrenched its way from his tightening chest. _His mother love was gone._ _Replaced by Snapes…. Nothingness…._ He had nothing left of his parents. His mothers love, her bond was the only thing that had kept him going on rotten days. It was thoughts of his parent that made him continue on with the battle against Voldemort. At times it was the only thing that kept him sane.  
  
And now he had lost that and had replaced it with an empty bond. Had replaced it with Snape, a man who didn't even want him around.  
  
Feeling empty and hallow Harry hung his head in his hands. This horrid bond he had been pushed into was meaningless…. He had lost his parents all over again, had lost the last part of himself.

But Voldemort didn't stop. He wanted the deepest pain, emotional pain he could possibly inflict upon the boy.

"Did you not tell him Severus, did you not tell your bond... your _occasional_ lover that he would lose his mothers protection when he completed the bond with you. Did you tell him that her love would no longer keep him safe?"  
  
Snape looked down at Harry who was now refusing to look at him. _No he hadn't told him,_ it had been a fleeting thought that had crossed his mind when they had been in bed together but he had never told him. There had been too much to do, too much to complete before this moment, they were supposed to have more time then this.  
  
"No," he murmured.  
  
"Of course you didn't.... But you _knew_ didn't you?" he didn't wait for Snape to respond, "_Oh_ Harry Potter... the little boy no one loves.... Your motherly love and sacrifice is over, no love from your bond... _I am_ _right_ in that assumption, am I not Severus." He smirked standing straight like the powerful wizard he was letting the singsong tease slither off.  
  
Snape looked down at Harry, the boy was slumped against one of the large rocks, his body trembling.

Snape's anger rose, this conversation had gone on far to long. Voldemort was mentally torturing Potter now and it was uncalled for. He was hitting the boy with words he knew would hurt the boy. He was toying with his prey.

Snape pulled his wand with a fury he had never known before. His hand was steady as he pointed it at the Dark Lord.

"Enough…" Snape growled.

"Put away your wand Severus." Voldemort scoffed, "My battle isn't with you…If your precious bond would stand then I will finish our game."

"No" Snape barked, "No" He reached down and hauled Potter to his feet.

The boy didn't protest he simply stared down at his hands, muttering to himself. "_I should have fought it more. I am a fool to think... "_ He stopped, right, like anyone would want to hear him whining about his foolish heart. At least now he knew why Snape had ran from him everytime he tried to talk to him. At least he now knew his feelings would never be returned, he had his pathetic answers.

"Get a grip Potter… arm yourself." Snape shoved the boy's original wand back at him and pulled his own wand.

"…But Headmaster I am not done. I was going to tell Potter the story of his parent's death. Its such a pleasant tale..." Lord Voldemort grinned baring yellow teeth.

Snape ground his teeth, still gripping Potter's arm. Not taking his eyes off the greenish man before him.

But suddenly the Dark Lord stopped his maddening pacing. He paled, a snake like tongue darted forward and then he gasped and clutched his chest.

The air changed to a chill like Snape had never felt before. The sky darkened as clouds rushed toward them.

Several pops echoed behind him, Snape turned to see Death Eater apparating away. McGonagall slumped into the stone wall as her captor abandoned her.

For a moment he thought that reinforcements had arrived but he saw no new Ministry officials or Aurors.

He turned to his bond.

Harry stood before him like he had never seen before. His wand was pointed before him, he uttered no curse or hex, it was with sheer willpower that he cursed the Dark Lord before him.

Voldemort hissed and struggled to raise his own wand. "C-Cruci-o…" he stuttered, but it had no effect.

Snape reached out to pull Potter toward him but stopped midway. The boy was glowing darkly, his wand still positioned before him.

Voldemort fell to his knees still gasping, hissing, clutching his chest. He groaned in pain, his hands slithered over his body and he fell forward.

Snape was mesmerized as he watched the air sucked from the monsters lungs. Voldemorts body twisted, shriveling up. His skin wrinkled like a raisin. He watched the man clawing at the ground in an attempt to escape. It got him no where.

"NO," Harry shouted. His face contorted in pain, he began to tremble all over. Whimpering sounds riddled though the air.

"Potter…Harry," Snape whispered, scared to touch the boy.

But as suddenly as it began it was over. Voldemort didn't move, he was nothing but a shriveled prune, shrunken to not more then a foot long.

Harry turned to look at Snape, trembling he swallowed.

Snape thought he was going to say something, he took a step toward him.

Harry shook his head, he slumped to the ground. "You could have told me." he rasped, "You could have…" he shut his eyes and all was dark.

TBC


	15. You Could 15

Disclaimer: credit to JKR

You Could

By WittchWay

Harry Potter had been awake a long time before he actually realized it. He had been lying there, in bed, watching the morning light dance across the ceiling. Watching the flicker of sun and shadows, specks of dust floating in the air, mesmerized by the way they swirled and moved, freely, peacefully, without encumbrance. …mindless, numb.

He hadn't even realized his eyes were open until the sun was fully upon him filling the room with its yellowish gleam and reflection, the brightness of the morning hurting his eyes, causing him to blink several times in quick session.

It was only then he realized he was awake and had been for a while staring at the high infirmary ceiling of Hogwarts. His mind had been empty till that moment lost in the light and shadows of the room, it was the realization of being awake that caused the sudden tightening in his chest, he gasped as the last twenty-four hours came crashing down upon him… Being bound to Snape, Magic and power, an endless swirl of faces and people, handshaking, picture taking, talking and whispers…. And then the chase through a dark forest, hexes and spells, the surge of darkness from his parents murderer, the cruel words he had taunted him with, and then his own anger at being used by Dumbledore, by Snape and then finally the death of the Dark Lord. (No he didn't think of it as murder on his part.)

Harry snapped his eyes shut wishing his mind would fog back over and he could peacefully return to the mindlessness of watching the shadows creep across the ceiling. He lay there waiting for his eyes to cross and time to pass but at alas the numbness didn't' come… he was awake and his mind was racing, no matter how he tried to force it back to normal it simply wouldn't go.

He would give anything to fall into a dreamless sleep and stay there for eternality. It would be better then facing the next few days, better then facing Snape. Better then facing the school and professors and the wizarding community. He had fulfilled _his_ end of the prophecy. He had killed, he had lived and the other was dead. Overall life should now return to a fearless normalcy for the wizarding world.

He knew it wouldn't.

Things were never that simple.

He still had the matter of the bond hanging over his head. Not that the bond mattered anymore. Yes, he still had his yearly duty to Snape. But the results after the bond had not turned out the way he had hoped. None of it had turned out the way he had wanted since the moment he found out about the bond. Truthfully if any of it had gone his way he would have been suspicious.

Harry sighed, raising a trembling hand up to brush the fringe out of his eyes, afterwards letting a tired finger trace the outline of his scared forehead. He could feel the blistered bump in the shape of a lightening bolt, the scar tingled slightly at his touch, more from the pain of the blister then any real sense of magic. He had a distinct impression he would never again feel the tinge of pain like he had when Voldemort was alive. He knew for sure that part of his life was over and would remain so.

It was the next part of his life that was in question. Not so much the part of becoming an Auror because he knew now that wasn't for him. Yes, The thought of becoming an Auror had been appealing while Voldemort and his followers had been on the loose, had been his duty as the-boy-who-lived and expected of him but with Voldemorts destruction there seemed no sense in that anymore. He now yearned for a nice normal, calm job. No dark Lords, no death eaters, no duels in dark forests…something simple.

The only questions now lie in his relationship with Snape.

__

But… he knew the answer to that.

There was no relationship.

Another something that had not turned out as he had wanted.

The man had made that perfectly clear before he had defeated Voldemort. He made it perfectly clear when Voldemort had been taunting him just hours ago… or had it been days. He wasn't quite sure but whenever it had been he had his answers. His bond with his mother had been sacrificed in the name of war. And that war was over.

He was not needed at the castle any longer, at least by Snape. Snape had his life as the new headmaster, he had his future all planned out and it clearly did not include him.

He wasn't going to force Snape to welcome him. He was not going to force anyone into accepting him. He would do his yearly duty as the bond demands but he was going use this time to live his life.

Harry knew this was his time, he was going to live his life like he had been trying to tell everyone he wanted to before the bond, the life no one had listened to. He could be what ever he wanted, live where he wanted, become the person he was meant to be if it hadn't been for the strange circumstances that always seemed to invade his life.

But even as the thoughts took root in his mind he knew they were wrong. It wasn't what he truly wanted. But then nothing ever happed for him that way. But he knew he had to cast away those feelings and leave before he opened himself up for more pain and hurt.

With all the determination he possessed he knew he had to get out of this bed and away from the castle before anyone noticed he was gone Or before he was coerced into staying by the professors or before Snape determined they needed to still gain control of their magic. He didn't' think he could be around the man and keep his sanity. Knowing he couldn't touch, taste, love… it would be too much. It would only suck him back into false hopes and he couldn't let himself be that vulnerable again… not ever. He deserved better…. At least he hopes he did.

Suddenly the door to his left squeaked noisily across the room, quickly followed by what were distinctively Madam Pomfrey's shoes on the stone floor. Harry shut his eyes abruptly incase she stopped to see if he was awake, but the click of her shoes moved passed just as fast without a break in their pace. Her office door opened and shut and the room was once again silent.

Harry released a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. He did not want to be disturbed, he wanted to get the hell out of here and quick, all he needed was his wand and a single change of clothes everything else could wait, Hedwig would follow instinctively, she always did. Harry waited another moment to make sure no one was following Pomfrey and when none came he sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed all in one swift movement and instantly regretted it. His head swam with dizziness, a strange sensation of pitching forward over took him. Fearing he would actually fall forward he grabbed the covers of the bed and leaned back against his pillows to stop the spinning sensation, his eyes tightly shut.

Trying to gain his bearings he sat back up keeping his eyes shut. The dizziness seemed to pass if he moved slowly and in small stages. He swung his legs back over the bed, exhaling he creaked one eye open, sensing his balance returning he opened the other. He sat there a moment on the edge of his bed gripping the bed covers, breathing deeply. Scared the falling sensation would over take him again and he would actually fall he kept his movement to a minimum. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he slipped on the waiting slippers and waited for the nausea to pass.

When it did he reached over and opened the side drawer looking for his clothes or wand. Seeing neither he cursed, he would have to go to his rooms to get them, the rooms he shared with Snape. His chances of leaving unnoticed were dwindling. Harry wrapped the top bed cover around him cape style and stood up on shaky legs.

He instantly shut his eyes to stop the room from spinning and shuffled forward, his legs weren't quite as strong as he would have liked and it was going to make the long trek to the headmasters office slow but he was hoping upon hope that he could gather his things and leave the castle without being spotted.

The problem was not to be spotted by the students. As he had no idea what time it was let alone what day it was he was going to have to be extra careful not to get caught. He didn't think he could stomach the thought of being questioned about his future plans, about Snape or Voldemort.

Harry made it to the infirmary door with little incident and turned to look back over the room. He felt a strange case of nostalgia come over him, smiling, he looked back at his bed. Madam Pomfrey always gave him the same one. The best bed in his opinion. The bed he had spent countless times in, after quidditch matches, strange hexes and charms, potion accidents, transfiguration mishaps… he knew once he walked out this door it was going to be a long time before he returned to the castle.

The other side of the castle

Severus Snape woke with a headache, his eyes dry and bloodshot. His mouth felt heavy and gritty as if he had been on a drinking binge though he hadn't been. In the past few days he had barely slept more than a couple of hours here and there. And usually only doing so at Madam Pomfrey nagging. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, that he was, beyond tired really. He felt as if he could sleep the month through and still be tired. It was Potter…_always Potter._

Lying in the infirmary, unmoving and still. Dark circles around his eyes, the scar on his forehead blistered and bleeding. Pomfrey had had to send off to St. Mungo's for a stronger healing Potion. The ones she usually kept in stock had failed to stop the bleeding, though they would probably been good enough for a normal student's injury and Potter was anything but.

Snape rolled over on his side pulling the bedding with him and burrowed down farther into the warmth. He shut his eyes and reopened them reaching his hand under the covers and pulled out the book he had rolled over onto. Tossing it onto Potter side with a sigh he shut his eyes again.

He hated _that_ book, hated what the book stood for. He wasn't actually reading the book, the damn thing wasn't meant for reading. It was one of those books you buy in the gift shop of whatever hospital your family was in, it was meant to help pass the time, but it only became a crutch with time. He had bought it years ago when his mother lay dying, though the old hag hadn't died that day or even that hospital visit. He had carried it with him every time he was called to sit by a bedside. Book open on his lap to a numberless page, to a nameless chapter. He never got past the first page, his thoughts always drifted, to the person in the bed, to his life with that person. Not always good, yet not always bad and he had carried on his little ritual and dug out the book when Potter had showed no signed of waking up.

Snape flopped on to his back with a louder sigh, his arms flung out at his side, he stretched his arms up over his head arching his back and with a loud crack rolled out of bed.

He sat on the edge of what he thought of as his side of the bed and looked over the room, it was primarily red and gold. It was a nice color and less horrid then he would like to admit. It wasn't as calming as his Slytherin green and silver was but it was warm and welcoming in away.

Potters school trunk was pushed into one corner, the rest of his and Potters clothes hung in the small wardrobe off to the right of him. Neither of them had a large wardrobe, Potters clothes consisted mainly of Weasley jumpers and Aurors robes, several pair of muggle jeans and trainers. His was black robes, shirts, pants, boots. Yes he had other color of robes but they never seemed appropriate, he sure as hell wasn't' going to wear the purple robes with stars on them the Dumbledore preferred.

This room was minimally furnished. The bed, a nightstand on each side, the wardrobe and the fireplace completed the room. Not even a chair for lounging.

Snape stood and made his way to the wardrobe, stripping where he stood and fished out fresh clothing. He tossed them onto the bed and turned back to the small closet. Their bond robes hung fresh and newly pressed in the center of the closet. One right next to the other. He was sure it was the house elves doing. He hadn't even remembered taking off the robe though he must have sometime in the last several days. It had been splattered with blood and dirt, sweat stained and ripped. Potters had been likewise.

He vaguely remembered the last few days, carrying Potter back to the school on foot. He had been scared to apparate for fear of slpinching them both. They had been tired and drained of energy. No one had stopped them though McGonagall had given him a sad pitiful look. She alone had been running the school for the last few days, directing the students and Ministries inquires and delegating tasks and round up of death eaters through the Order, he suspected she had Dumbledore's help but as long as he didn't cross paths with the old man he didn't really care. He was still angry and disappointed on Potters behalf.

Snape ran his hand over the smooth fabric of the traditional robes, the magic in them seemed to hum with confidence and satisfaction. Most likely it was the completion of the bond. He pulled Potters robe out of the closet and held it to his nose smelling it. Rejected there was no scent. The house-elves had done their job unaware that an ex potion professor would be rubbing his face in his bonds robes at 6 in the morning. He dropped the material from his face staring at it, it had only smelled clean and fresh. Snape snorted at what had obviously become a moment of disillusioned weakness…had he really wanted to smell the boy so badly he was wishing for dirty clothes to get a whiff of the boy.

He really did need more sleep if he had been reduced to a hormonal teenage boy begging for scent of his lover. Snape tossed the offending robe over the foot of the bed, picking up his own clean clothes he marched to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Not ten minutes later Severus Snape emerged somewhat clean and ready for the day. His fresh robes hung loosely around him, the old ones discarded in the clothes bin. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his black socks and boots doing up the laces manually. He didn't care for the way its magical brother did the tying up.

Snape grunted picking up his wand from the nightstand and placed it in the hidden pocket in his robe, he rarely used his other wand anymore. It didn't feel right in his hands anymore, the weight of it was off, quite a shame in his opinion, it was a fine wand one he had since his school days.

Snape patted his pocket and started for the door when the red of Potters traditional class cloak caught his eye. Something on it didn't look right. Snape flicked his wand across the bed and the sheets and duvet sprang to life making itself presentable.

Snape picked up Potters cloak and laid it out on the bed. He pulled his own cloak out of the closet and lay it out on the bed next to Potters.

The red and green cloaks contrasted nicely next to each other, the colors opposite of the other, same symbols, same characteristics… Snape squinted, confused he traced his hand over the symbols, one then the other mirroring it with his other hand on his robe… Devil's snare, vines and stars, the back was filled each with a grim and cauldron…the last symbol was a book, Potters open with a heart centered on the pages, his a opened book with a heart in the center. Snape dragged his finger across his book it was a rich leather bound book, the heart was more pink then red while Potters heart was very red.

He touched his robe again tracing the patterned of stars that lead up to his symbols. He couldn't put his finger on it something was different, something was not as it had been. He touched the book on his cloak again, running his finger over the book then the heart.

He knelt down next to the bed so that he was closer to the cloaks, _what was it? What was different_? The books were open, the hearts were the same except his was more pinkish but it had always been that way had been since he received his own cloak nearly twenty years ago. The research book had basically said he was _withholding of_ emotion _and acceptance from a future lover_. Of course he had never expected this whole business with the bond but the lack of emotion was expected on his part. He was an ex death eater spy, he didn't have time for silly emotion in his life, he had to be ready for anything thrown at him. He didn't trust easy, he was emotionally closed off, but it had kept him alive all these years, had kept him one step ahead.

Snape moved a finger over Potters cloak, tracing the book as he had his moments before. The feel of the cloak was different, it radiated a different energy. With his left hand still on his hearted cloak with the right he traced Potter red heart.

Snapes mind raced, the red…what did it mean… _Potters heart lay open? Open like a book?_ … No that wasn't right…

Snape traced the heart again… it was right there at his finger tips he could feel it… Potter's red heart… waiting for love… accepting of love… trusting in love…

"Shit…" but the word had barely left his foul mouth when Potters cloak came to life, it glowed brightly, pulsating under his touch, Snape snatched his hand back, he stood swiftly and backed away.

The cloak levitated inches off the bed, the open book he had been touching moments before snapped shut, the red heart faded though the cover of the book leaving a pale pink outline of its former self. The cloak glisten and trembled for a moment and Snape swore he felt it wink at him and then dropped down to the bed, the golden glow was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

The only change was to the now closed book, a tiny heart shape lock appeared on the binding, locking the book shut along with all of its contents _and love._

Snape stood silently staring at the cloak for along time. His heart pounding in his chest, his head hurting, he couldn't take his eyes off the cloak, off the lock… he had been locked out.

He didn't know what to make of that… it scared him, that he was sure of but he didn't know why. Had he truly expected Potter to wait forever? Had he expected the boy to simply stay even though he had refused to speak to him of such things?

With a trembling hand Snape picked up the cloak, he raised a hand but did not trace the book like he had intended to, instead he picked up his own cloak and stared at the still open book with a pink heart. But his cloak was also different now, a small gold key hung suspended in the center of his heart… a bit obvious but there it was.

He was the key.

Snape released a heavy sigh, twisting up his face. He hated stuff like this. _"The talk"…_there was always a talk and now he had to have it with Potter. _Stupid boy….Stupid foolish Gryffindor…_

Only there was no _talk_.

TBC

Review please….

Seemed like a nice cruel place to tell you this is the last chapter. Only an epilogue remains.


	16. You Could 16

Disclaimer: Credit to JKR

This is the final chapter/epilogue my lovely's… nearly one year to the day from when it started. Thank you all for the reviews and emails, they were all very encouraging and wonderful, all of you had excellent ideas for how the story should continue from chapter to chapter, Thank You, it really kept me on my toes.

You Could

By WittchWay

Nearly one year later… moments after midnight.

Headmaster Severus Snape stood silently on the balcony of the north astronomy tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His arms crossed against his chest, his black winter cloak hung loosely around him, that is until the wind picked up causing them to rise in a billowing fashion, giving a strange illusion of flight. Snape smirked, he rather liked the appearance it gave. He liked to think it was why he came here most nights. Though he knew that wasn't so.

He came because it was the highest point of the castle, you could see roughly all of Hogsmeade and nearly all of the school grounds. And he so liked to glaze out across the school grounds, the lake, Hagrids old hut, the forest and especially the gates of Hogwarts.

It gave him time to think, to listen to his own voice_, his torment inner demons._

To think of all the changes that had taken place over this seemingly short year… and there had been many changes. The immediate ones to his school and professors. Though he surely hoped not to have the revolving door the previous headmaster had had. Sadly, (_in some opinions)_, Rubeus Hagrid had left to pursue other adventures in France. Professor Grubbly-Plank had taken over the Care of Magical creature's class much to the student's delight. The Arithmancy professor had taken over his former head of house duties, and surprisingly her temper seemed to be just a tad shorter then his own, _another right choice_. His old potion position filled by a former student that was in a little trouble on the continent. Though that always seemed to be the case with potion professors.

And then there was the final position change… his official appointment to headmaster early last school year…though it seemed to have little affect on the students and the transition had been smooth…

The end of the death Eater trials were was another change he was looking forward to. Nearly all of Voldemort's supporters had been rounded up and nearly all of them had been sentenced to Azkaban. Though it had been a rough few months with the attending of trials, sentences handed out, students and families needing guidance. Another surprise that they had sought him out so readily, it had him thinking this headmaster thing wasn't so much for him anymore. The secrets people told him, entrust to him were overwhelming, now he knew why Dumbledore seemed to know everything, about everyone. He hated the secrets, the promises not to tell another living soul, the patience that they assumed he had.

Thought he knew that was just a false hope on their part. Yes he kept their secrets, hell… he had his own…after all there was a reason he was standing on a balcony in the dead of the night waiting…_unsure_ of what would happen in the next few hour. A feeling he loathed… but he waited none the less. A little nervous despite. .

Snape moved closer to the edge of the balcony, quickly scanning the darkness of the school grounds, only the street lanterns of Hogsmeade in the far distance gave any light to the night. To his left were the looming shadows of a dark quidditch pitch. Though it would soon be lively, filled with screaming students and professor, the first game of the season would play in just a few days.

To his immediate right was the forbidden forest, a large circle on the outer edge now clearly marked where the Care of Magical Creatures class were taught when outdoors, though the new professor preferred a more traditional classroom setting. Passed the teaching circle a row of professor Sprouts greenhouses and then only Hagrids abandoned hut which he was considering turning into a seventh year only hangout.

But still none of those things were the reason he was up here _this_ night.

Snape glanced down the long path that led to the gates of Hogwarts. The howls of the winged boarhounds were but a whisper in the night, the creatures moved restlessly upon their perch.

Snape rightly agreed, it was a restless night. Something was stirring in the air. A change in the tide.

Snape pulled his cloak tighter around him to fight off the chill of the night, he automatically slipped his hands in the cuffs of his robes to keep them warm. Winter would come early this year. He could smell the coldness in the air, the way the mornings were brisk so early in the season…. The way the early winds whipped there way around the castle walls. It would snow before long, that he was sure of.

Snape surppressed a shiver, narrowing his eyes as he watched one of the boarhounds arch his back and let loose a bloodcurdling howl.

He quickly looked to the gates of the school in just enough time to see a lone figure suddenly appear. Though he could only see the dark outline of the man he knew instantly whom it was. A dark hooded cape was flowing off of him as well, Snape watched the man turn and glaze strongly at the looming castle before him. He watched as the boy…_nay_ man stuffed his hands in his pockets to fight off the chill of the night as well, Snape could see the man hesitated at the gates, as if unsure of his position past the spindly steel.

But as he crossed through them his stride was strong and even, from his vantagepoint in the top tower Snape could feel the crackle of magic radiate off the man. The magic seemed to be sending out feelers towards his own, he could feel his own power jump alive, as it hadn't in nearly a year. _Perhaps he shouldn't have worn his traditional class robes under his winter cloak._

The cloaked man boarded one of the first year student boats, propelling its movement with a wave of his hand. The boat docked and the slender man exited with a slight hop. The young man was midway up the school path when he stopped and looked to the astronomy tower his eyes following the lean silo of the tower till they rested on the looming balcony. The hood of the young mans cloak fell backwards with a gust of wind, letting the castle and the only other person up at these wicked hours get a glimpse of him. Their eyes locked across the night, Snape nodded in silence and turned to descend the astronomy towers stairs.

Harry Potter walked slower the rest of the way to the castle, how could he not. It wasn't like he wanted to be here, it was only this _damn cloak_ that dictated that he should be here on this day. Not that he had his cloak with him. He had taken nothing with him when he left a year ago, he hadn't wanted any of it. Not his clothes that had mostly been Aurors training robes and Weasley jumpers, not his school trunk which still held his memories of school. He had few personal items but those he did have he had left, even the photo album of his parents which he had regretted and he thought of numerous times of writing to Snape to send it along. He had only taken the clothes he had worn out of the castle that day, his wand, the one connect to Voldemort and of course Hedwig. Though she hadn't been pleased at leaving her cage even though he had bought her a new and improved one.

"Potter."

"Snape" Harry nodded, eyeing the man standing on the top step of Hogwarts. The man he had avoided for the last year, not that it had been easy. The Judges at the Death Eater trials had wanted to speak with both of them, Photographers had wanted a decent picture of them together…the requests for dinner parties, interviews, talk radio on the wizarding wireless, had come pouring in after it was confirmed that Voldemort was gone… all which he had declined.

Snape turned with a swirl of his robes and headed back into the castle. Harry surpressed a snort and followed.

The entrance hall had a single candlestick with an obvious magical flame upon it. The only light in the otherwise dark castle. Harry glanced at Snapes retreating back as the man ascended the stairs to the second floor of the school. The portraits were suddenly a blur of activity racing from one to another. Harry's wand hand twitched in his pocket, what he wouldn't give to charm the portraits occupants frozen in their frames.

To Harry's astonishment they were standing in front of the stone gargoyle quicker than he would have liked. Snape didn't wait for a reaction from him he simply said the password and stepped onto the moving staircase.

Harry followed.

Snape was hanging his cloak up on the hook by the door by the time his bond arrived.

Snape moved to his desk and took a seat. A wave of his hand a tray of hot tea and saucers arrived, small cakes and sugar and whatnots.

Harry nodded and pulled off his winter cloak and hung it up on the knob just inside the door, next to Snapes. He was dress carefully in his winter robes, a Weasley jumper and causal black pants. His Aurors boots with shoelaces tucked into the sides of the boots.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Now?" Snape stood, "Why don't you have a seat, have some tea, a sandwich or something?"

Harry fidgeted, ignoring him looking around the room, it was more crowded the he remembered, stacks of books, a stand filled with umbrellas stood in the corner. The Slytherin green motif was alive throughout the room.

"I'd like to be home by morning." Was all he said turning back to Snape.

"Yes…of course…"

Snape rose and moved toward the door right of the fireplace. "Go on up… I'll be there in a minute."

Harry entered casually through the door. Not looking at Snape.

It was a silent trek up the winding staircase, Harry chewed nervously on his bottom lip. Running his nervous hands through his hair repeatedly. The yellow door at the top of the steps opened easily to his apprehensive touch. Harry crossed through the sitting room without looking at it.

Pushing the bedroom door open he was startled to see the Gryffindor red still marring the room. The gold and red duvet upon the bed, his school trunk still pushed against one wall, his spare wand, the one tied to Snape still on the nightstand.

"The room won't allow change…not from me at least."

Harry turned to see Snape leaning against the doorframe, a simple tray of tea floating next to him.

Snape pushed off from the door waving the tray to his nightstand, coming to stand next to it. Watching Harry look over the room he, himself, had only spent a single night in this room. It didn't feel right without another soul to occupy the space next to him. None of it felt right. Though that wasn't supposed to be part of the bond. There was no desire or need with the bond. There was no compulsion to be close to each other…only if they ignored their yearly duties would the bond step in.

Harry raised his wand giving a single flick at the bedcovers, chewing on his bottom lip when nothing happened.

Snape came to stand next to him, shoulder to shoulder, resting his hands on the post at the foot of the bed and held out his hand. Harry didn't take it instead he touched the sleeve of Snape's robe.

"Grow up Potter." Snape growled yanking his arm forward taking Potters hand, "try again."

Harry tried to ignore the warm feeling that overtook his body as Snape touched him. The comfort of being close to each other, it felt as if his magic was awakening. He flicked his wand again, the duvet changed to a nice green with silver thread. Harry smirked and dropped his hand from Snapes but as he did so the duvet changed back to red.

"The whole damn thing acts as if its waiting for you, the bedroom, the sitting room, even my office thought that does have the decently of staying my preferred colors. Its very frustrating Potter… Hell, I can't even send you your trunk and things it won't let me… I believe it's the bonds way of saying you shouldn't have left…" Snape snapped his mouth shut his eye fixed on the bed.

Harry's glaze locked on Snape. He wanted to argue with the man that this was his fault but it was an old argument he no longer wanted to argue.

They both stood in silence… to long. Neither wanted to take the next step… the one that dictated the bond. The yearly renewal of their cloaks.

Snape was the first to move, he calmly poured himself a spot of tea. He gulped down the cooling liquid wishing he had something a little bit stronger to calm his state of mind.

Setting his tea cup down, he stared silently out the open window, his fingers tracing the lines of his lower lip in a thoughtful way as he watched the darkness of the night deepen.

Enough time had passed that he was startled when Potter moved to the wardrobe to pull his own cloak from it. He watched the boy stare at the shimmering material. Tracing random symbols with his fingers, "Its not the same." He finally said looking up to Snape.

"No, it changed… " Snape shrugged out of his own cloak and pointed to the books with hearts that were centered in the back of each, the boys book closed and locked and Snape own with the key, "I was on the way to the infirmary when they changed…I suppose it was the moment you decided you weren't staying that they changed."

Harry looked back down to his symbols, the shut book, the lock, the fading heart. It was all how he felt, or had felt over the course of the last year. It all had been an emotional roller coaster, he felt shut off from the world and those that supported him, or normally encouraged him. Hermione hadn't been there for him, not like she usually was, not that he had expected her to be, what with her lengthy stay at St. Mungo's and her even longer recovery afterwards. It was just now her life was falling into place and she was finally heading off to University at both muggle and Magical schools. The Weasley's had been another matter, they were a sorrowful after Ron's death. Not that they could be anything else. He had been uncomfortable at their home, welcomed by all but uncomfortable knowing he had been at fault, that if he had completed this bond a week earlier his best friends death might have been avoided.

But he would still be in the same position he was now. He would still have this bond hanging over him. The yearly visits, the uncertainty of Snape's mood and actions.

He was aware of Snape moving closer, close enough that he was almost touching, pressed against his back. The former potion master held his class cloak up next to Potters. His own symbols shimmered as the moonlight beamed into the room. A splatter of stars emitted from the cloaks as they touched.

Potters eyes flickered over the open book on of Snapes cloak, the key suspended in the center of the heart, "mine changed as well Potter…" Snape whispered, a soft breath in the young mans ear. His thin fingers pointing to the key.

"But your book is still open?" Harry said absently. He looked up to Snape, his lips parted, his mouth suddenly dry. The man was to close, it seemed as if he loomed over him thought there was barely a difference in height. Harry made a move to speak… _to say anything_, but Snapes mouth was suddenly on his. The warm wetness of his kiss distracting, the dance of their tongues fighting for dominance. Harry gasped as a hand slide around his waist, pulling him closer still. Slender fingers fisted in his unruly hair, hip met hip, as Harry Potter was walked backwards to the awaiting bed.

"Wait," Harry jerked away, gasping for air, his mind clouded… "What does that mean…the open book?"

Snape growled, why did his bond have to be a talker, someone who has to analyze every _damn_ thing. "I think that would be obvious Mister Potter." Snape kicked off his boots and bent down to capture Potters lips once again.

Harry ducked out from under Snape's hold, "Does that mean… what does that mean?" Harry backed away his hands on his hips.

"Even you can't be that dense Potter." Snape advanced predatorily toward his bond.

"Pretend I am." Harry darted for the far side of the bed, still full dressed.

Snape hissed grinding his teeth, "Fine…you dunderhead. It means I am open to the idea..." If the boy made him say the word love he was going to push him out that open window and make it look like an accident.

Snape grabbed his arm, "Is that information satisfactory to your simple mind Potter." Snape made a move to toss him on the bed, but Harry was ready for him.

Needless to say Snape found himself face down on the bed with a very aggressive Harry Potter pressed along his back. A warm breath tickled his ear, "I believe it's my turn to top Snape."

Severus Snape grinned…

Later…nearly two years.

Harry Potter woke alone.

It didn't bother him much anymore, one usually gets use to it. Especially when it a daily occurrence. It wasn't his preferred way to wake. Perhaps if he didn't sleep until late morning it might not happen that way.

But Harry had no regrets and it was only for a short time longer.

Though he was looking forward to the school year ending this week and looked even more forward to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts next year.

It made sense after all. He enjoyed working with the students, the professors and he got along splendidly with them all. Not to mention he didn't really think being an Auror was really for him anymore. It was a great job, an honorable job but not for him. Anyway, he didn't want to be to far from the comfort of the castle, a place he had always called home…nor did he want to be far from Snape.

__

Snape…

Harry smiled.

His Snape. It almost made him giggly to think of the man. _His Snape._

Harry reached over and pulled the pillow off Snapes side of the bed and held it to his chest. Inhaling deeply the scent of Snape…_Pure Snape._

Not that Snape wasn't a scent you could describe, _not really_. It was more a mixture of the castle and stone, books and wood, it was time that passed and time that stood still. Oh, it wasn't stuffy or old smelling it was very fresh and new smelling. It was simply Snape.

There was no longer the drip of dungeons embedded in his skin or his robes, the days of toiling about with potions were long gone. Harry didn't even think Snape missed the potion brewing much anymore. There was so much more to occupy his mind and time. Not with a castle to run. Not with a bondmate by his side.

Harry smiled, _yes_ so much more to _occupy_ his time. Harry stretched leisurely in bed. He opened his eyes to stare at the red canopy draped across the bed.

Right here in this very spot they had _occupied_ their time… _repeatedly_. Harry turned over on his side pulling the pillow closer to him. He didn't ever want to leave this spot. He could lay here forever and be content.

It was something he had never had the leisure of doing. There was no more Dark Lord hunting or planing his immediate demise. It had been hard when Snape insisted he do nothing temporally. He had never done that before. Didn't know how to do that. It had been a learning experience and a damn good one. Thought the fight that had taken place prior hadn't been pretty… though now that he thought of it, it was one fight he was glad he had lost.

Though at the time he couldn't' see the benefit of doing nothing and had thought Snape was crazy for even suggesting such a thing. How was he, the Boy-Who-Lived to explain that he was doing nothing… for one year. No job, no fighting nor participating in the capture of the few Death Eaters that remained in small active groups or had. But no one had questioned him when he told them of his plans. No one cared or bereted the fact that he needed time.

He would have to remember to thank Snape properly later for his insistence of doing nothing for a year.

At first it had been hard. He hadn't known what to do with his time. He had wandered the castle, the grounds without inhabitants. And later came the exploration of Hogsmeade. He had explored the small wizarding village until he knew it like the back of his hand. Then later Diagon alley with Hermione who had recovered nicely and was also taking the time to do nothing for a years until she started university. They had walked the alleys and then Knockturn alley, they had talked about everything and then about Ron.

Later the hard part had come.

He could no longer ignore the Weasley's repeated request to come visit.

He could no longer hide by Snapes side, hide wit in the comfort and seclusion of the castle.

He had gone to the burrow.

Of course he had stood in their front yard for the longest time silent and thinking. Only when the chill of winter had nearly frozen him solid did he knock on their door.

They had talked late into the night about Ron and his friendship. They had given him Ron's Cuddly Cannon's poster and hat saying '_Ron would have wanted him to have it'_. They had cried together and then laughed together. Charlie, Bill, and even Percy had drank Firewhiskey to the wee hours of the morning until all were numb.

He didn't tell them about Dumbledore. There was no sense. It would only have pained them more to know a man they trusted so had sacrificed their son to the cause of the light or perhaps because of Harry Potter's own foolishness.

Harry had his own guilt because of Ron's death. Its something he will live with the rest of his life… but in that year off he learned to deal. With death, grief… and then he had known why Snape had insisted upon the year off.

Of course there had been other things to deal with…get use to living with Snape for one. They were by no means compatible, yet some how they were. Somehow they fit perfectly together…In more ways then one.

Harry stretched again.

He looked over the bedroom; it was getting awfully crowded. His stuff, Snapes stuff, stuff the wizarding community had sent them as thanks for ridding the world of Voldemort. He really had to sort it out but there never seemed like time.

He really had to get up and get breakfast before Snape came in and yelled at him. Yes Snape still yelled at him as if he was a child instead of his bondmate. But that was simply Snape for you. He was a screamer. _Not that that was a bad thing._

"You gonna to get your ass out of bed this morning?"

Harry's head shot up, Snape was leaning against the doorframe holding a cup of tea in his hand. He was dressed still all in black. The top button of his robe undone, which meant he didn't join the rest of the school for breakfast.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and came slinking into the room.

"You look guilty Potter, what have you been doing?" Snapes tone was mockingly curt.

"Nothing," Harry tried to act innocent. Though the act usually failed.

"Hmmm…" Snape sighed, "I never trust a man with his hands under the sheets… what have you been doing my _naughty_ boy." he set the cup of tea on the bed table smirking.

"You could join me and find out." Harry said playfully.

Snape smirked, "yes I could" he whispered, slinking out of his robe and sliding under the top sheet.

"You could come here," Harry said softly nodding slowly.

"Yes I could," Said Snape. He slide closer, his arms finding their way around Harry's waist pulling the warm body toward him.

"You could kiss me…"

Harry didn't finish what he was saying. Warm silky lips were already being pressed to his, as Snape covered Harry's body with his own. Legs twine together, hips rubbed against the other, Harry opened his mouth as a tea sweet tongue licked at his.

A silent content moan escape one body and then the other, strong seeker legs came up around the ex potions professors pulling him closer… "You could…" Harry breathed, but a warm mouth was already nibbling its way down his body… "Yes you could…"

The End


	17. Shouldn't I

Warning: JKR gets credit for HP character. Established adult relationship between HP/SS.

Summary: Strange things begin happening around the castle and wizard population, all wizards must stop it before the muggles start to notice. Harry and Severus must save the general population again.

Shouldn't I

By WittchWay

Headmaster Severus Snape entered his office in his typical brisk manner and strode quickly across the room without a glance to it. It was the small pinging sound in the center of the room that made him stop and turn around, wand quickly positioned before him.

"Lumos," he whispered moving away from the door he had been about to go through, moving into the bulk of the room.

Candles flared on the mantel, the flame in the hearth that had been dimming, shot to full life. The small orbs of light that had a tendency to hang over his desk sparked, glowing brightly in the circular room.

His desk sat in the middle, a single hard back chair with a leather seat behind it. Beyond the room he currently stood was yet another circular room holding his personal library, books rising to a very high ceiling, with a overstuffed leather sofa and ottoman. Snape dismissed the room, only Harry and himself could enter it. He turned around once surveying the rest of the room, the fireplace, with a small footstool before it. The staff of Salazar hung above it. Godric Gryffindor's sword on the mantel in an elegant silver holder.

Turning back around toward his desk, Snape frowned, he knew he had heard something. Snape moved to the window looking out. Golden glow of lights littered the castle towers here and there as students finished up homework and prepared for bed. But overall the school grounds were dark as they should be at this time of night.

Snape turned back around, a frown still firmly planted on his face, he could only imagine what his husband would say… that he was a paranoid git, suspicious of even his own shadow…. He saw nothing wrong with being… well, paranoid. The dark Lord was newly gone and like last time the war had come to an end and his followers were claiming bewitchment.

Giving a heavy sigh, Snape moved towards his desk, the office appeared empty of wizard or beasts. In fact nothing seemed out of place except his desk which was littered with tea cups and candy wrappers, two teapots and several dirty spoons. Taping his fingers on the edge of the desk he raised his wand, He knew he had heard something, a smallish pinging noise, the sound that only good crystal gave when flicked, musical almost. 

Snape growled at the offending mess, "What did it take to flick ones wand," and did simply that, vanishing the offensive items.

He took one last look around the room, extinguishing the lights and continued on his way upstairs, his mind on his husband and the little talk they would be having about cleaning up after ones self.

Snape sighed again as he made his way slowly toward their rooms thinking of the bond Harry and he had completed nearly three years ago. They were still in the getting to know each other stage, feeling out each others likes and dislikes. Dealing with little quirks that one picks up with time and in his case living alone for so long prior to their bond.

Potter was unusually neat to a point where as he, Snape, actually wanted to strangle the man at times, which made the fact that he left a tea set out like that questionable. Where as he, Snape, was messy to what he was sure Potter would say was a strangling point.

Their bond was a typical forced bond. _Well Potter would say it was forced_. His life, neither of their lives, had depended on the completion of the bond. Through their combined magic would come the power that would assist them with killing the Dark Lord.

So they had completed the bond, had killed the Dark Lord the day after and had gone their separate ways the following day. They had spent nearly a year apart, but it had worked out since then, a few false starts, several fights and a few eye awakening realization and they have been together ever since.

Snape turned the doorknob to the private sitting room, quickly crossing to the bedroom door on the opposite side. Harry wasn't there either and he wondered for just a moment where the boy was. He wanted to question him about the tray, about respecting his office and personal space.

Something about the way the tray looked edged on Snape's mind. Candy wrappers and cake crumbs, tea and cups, saucers, teapot, spoons, no sugar, no milk, not even the containers for such things, it was only strange in the sense that Potter usually dumped so much sugar in his tea it wasn't funny. On the other hand, perhaps he had finally had his fill of sweets.

Eyeing empty chocolate frog wrappers on the night table… _perhaps not. _

Snape looked over the bedroom, it was small in size and shape, he ignored the color scheme of warm red and gold, it hadn't been his decision but the castles and one could not fight the castle, even if you were headmaster. Loathed, though he was to admit it, the way the fire seemed to glistened throughout the room made it cozy and welcoming, if one could ignore the Gryffindorness of it.

Snape shrugged out of his robe and shirt, pants and shoes and slipped on a pair of clean boxers and tied a evening robe around his waist, slipped on a pair of Potters slippers and headed back down to his offices, thinking he would do a little paper work before bed. There was a endless supply of work as headmaster.

Back down stairs Snape slowly opened the door to his office only to see the tea cups and pot exactly where they had been moments before. Startled Snape pulled his wand and vanished them again. He blinked several times, shaking his head and moved into the room with the intend of sitting at his desk. 

It seemed very foreign to him for a moment. He had been certain that he had vanished the tea service. He had felt that little tingle that comes when a spell completes. Frowning again Snape looked over the room, _perhaps he had vanished something else_. _Something of importance. _

But looking at the items that littered his desk it was hard to tell. Scrolls and quills, inkwells of different colors, stacks of books and several potions items he was trying to make time to test out, correspondences, a trapped dark figurines he was attempting to undo.

Undecided on what could have possibly vanished he took a seat at his desk and pulled a stack of parchments toward him and began to work.

Potter's owl hooted softly at the windows ledge plucking at several of her feathers. He ignored her, she was a fine owl as owls went. She had yet to fail in her duties of delivery, which was certainly a credit to her abilities.

Snape pulled the parchments closer and began to read over the letter of a concerned parent, making corrections when necessary, eventually began the process of writing back to the sender. He dipped his favorite black quill in the ink and put nib to parchment _and _was promptly splattered with tea.

"Great damn Merlin," Snape howled, standing suddenly knocking back his chair.

Tea was splattered upon him and his parchment, the desk had been sprayed with loose sugar and sour milk. Several lumps of sugar looked as if they had been half chewed on.

Snape backed away from the desk_, what the hell was going on. _He pulled his wand again and vanished the tea set with so much force the windowpanes shook .

The tea and mess disappeared and Snape righted his chair and flopped down in his seat, sitting there in silence. Rubbing his temples, he opened his desk drawer and pulled his second wand out, this was the wand that was connected to Harry Potter's. The wand that held both of there powers in it.

Slumping back in his chair Snape waited… for what he did not know… _For the tea pot to reappear? _

He prayed it did not… his mind was racing with crazed thoughts. Was his magic failing, (it was the first thought to come forth), he couldn't imagine not living with magic. It happened… magic failed… it failed all the time. Age brought the loss of magic but he was just over forty, he shouldn't be losing it already. He hadn't even peaked yet magically…

Snape sat up gripping the arm of the chair he sat upon… Had he peaked?

'_PING' _

Snape choked…

… _Potter_… it had to be Potters fault… or the bond. Perhaps the bond only had so much magic to give.

Snape looked coldly at the newly over turned tea pot dripping soundlessly on his desk, littered around it was more sugar than he personally cared for, cakes, assorted utensils.

Snape held the wand connected to Potters up and vanished the tea serving again...and waited.

Five minutes later.

'_PING' _

It had to be a practical joke… a very _dead _student that thought he _Or _she was being funny.

"Weasley," Snape muttered…. There had to be at least one in the school or at least a direct descendent… a family that large had someone in the school all times…

'_PING'_

The tea set was back.

Snape stood a wand in each hand… and with every piece of anger he had in him vanished the _damned _tea set again.

Snape stood still in front of the desk grinding his teeth, waiting.

_PING_

Snape growled in frustration, stalking he came around the desk, getting a different view. What the hell was wrong with his magic? Why couldn't he break some immature practical joker.

"I can hear you growling from the hall..." Harry Potter chuckled as he entered the office closing the door behind him. Spying the tea set and mess on the desk he chuckled, "Having a party with out me, are you Snape?" Harry pulled his wand with ease and carelessness flicked the tea set away. Slipping out of his traveling cloak he dropped it on a peg casually, coming to stand next to his husband whom was grinding his teeth irritably.

"What's wrong?" Harry smiled slipping his cold hands in the opening of Snape robe. Touching warm skin Harry leaned in for a kiss.

Snape jerked away, "You think that will do it Potter... just a flick of your wand and its gone." He grabbed Harry's wrist, turning him around so he faced the desk.

"You think that worked did you?" Severus held Harry still next to him and stared intently at the desk. This was the true test, was it him, was it his magic?

He gripped Harry's wrist tighter and tighter until the boy squeaked and pulled it from his grip.

"What's wrong with you Sev? Why are you looking at the desk like a mad man?"

Snape shook his head, "Just wait…"

Harry arched his eyebrows and waited. He wasn't sure for what but he did. He stared at the desk and then looked around the room. Watching, Hedwig nested contently on the windowsill. He wasn't quite sure what they were waiting for. Perhaps it was the pressure of being headmaster that was finally getting to his bond, all the students, dealing with the professors, the parents, not to mention the general public that now sought out Snape's knowledge just as they once had Dumbledore's.

Snape hadn't said anything but Harry knew Severus enjoyed the attention… in a Snape sort of way. 

Harry began to fidget.

It had only been a few minutes but he was bored from just standing there gazing at a desk.

Just as he was ready to take a seat the tea tray reappeared on the desk. Startled he jump back but Snape just crossed his arms over his chest in triumph, "See" he said in amusement and moved toward the tray.

Stunned Harry eyed the tray and pulled his first wand and vanished it again.

"It won't make it stop. I've already tried."

Harry nodded and it vanished, "How long does it take. "

"About 5 minutes. It reappears each time, sugar, cookies, tea, cups, all of it."

"Did you have company?" Harry inquired.

Snape sat down on the foot stool in front of the fireplace, "No, I returned and there it was. I thought it was you"

"No I haven't been up here all day. " Harry circled the desk, tentatively reached out a hand and touched the surface of where the tea pot had been. It was cool to the touch, normal in his opinion.

"How many times did you vanish it?"

"Four or five times." Snape deadpanned.

Harry smirked, he hadn't realized he had been using his Auror's voice, not that he was anymore, he was currently retired, yes at twenty. Harry smiled, it had been a means to an end being an Auror, it seemed like a million years ago he had been one, he could not for the life of him ever imagining doing it again. That first year after the bond he had gone back to training for it but it was no longer who he was. The bad guys had been defeated and his heart just wasn't in it anymore.

"Sorry. Its just very interesting… if it returns we'll do it together," but the words were barely out of his mouth when a small _ping _echoed and the tea service reappeared.

Snape snorted and stood. 

Potter took Snape's hand in his, each held up the wand that connected them together but he hesitated looking at the tea set, red and white cups, a single flower etched around the rim, a dark mahogany colored tray, sugar packets which he found very strange since the wizard world was more likely to use sugar cubes.

Snape knew it wasn't going to work but he would try with his bond. They vanished the tea set only to have Harry dart forward and touch the table afterwards.

"Nothing" Harry said he dropped to his knees and looked under the desk feeling around, "Students pranking us, you think."

"No, how would they had gotten into the office." Snape retorted.

Harry nodded, unlike Dumbledore Snape did not make the passwords to the office guessable. He made it some obscure reference to dark arts that usually had Harry looking the words up in search of the definition.

They could do nothing more than wait, Harry paced thinking that this had to be a trick, Snape waited on the foot stool, silent and still. Harry hated that he did not fidget at all.

'_PING"  
_  
Snape stood instantly and pointed his wand at it.

"Wait" Harry grabbed his arm, he looked at the tea tray, red and white cups, small flowers at the top... but these flower were yellow. The others had been blue he was sure of it.

"Wait" he said again, he picked up one of the cups, the tea was cold, dregs of leaves floated heavily on the bottom of the cup. Harry set the cup down, half eaten biscuits, a cake that was mashed, no packets this time, several cubes and cinnamon. Who took cinnamon in their tea? 

"Its different" he whispered, smiling. "Snape it's a different look. The last setting had packets of sugar, this one has cubes." Harry smiled widely as if he had just solved a mystery.

"And this means?" Snape said dryly.

Harry gawked like a fish out of water, turning to the tea service as if it held the answers. It did not.

"_Exactly_," Snape said, " make it go away."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to the floo when another _ping _sounded, another tea serving appeared on top of this one, unbalanced landing on top of the pervious one, a cup spilt pouring tea everywhere, more sugar, milk, a plate of lemon squares and several plates of sandwiches all unused… a fresh service.

"What the bloody hell" Snape shrieked, jumping to his feet.

Harry jumped back pointing his wand at the tea set as if it was possessed. If the Weasley twins had still been at school he would have thought it was them pulling a prank as it was there were no current Weasley's at Hogwarts. Not a student that compared to their intelligence for annoyance.

But he didn't think it was a prank, well it didn't feel like a prank. It didn't feel like anything was wrong with his magic either.

"Dobby," Harry called into the floo.

Snape snorted.

Dobby appeared. "Yes Harry Potter."

"Dobby could you take the tea sets away please without magic."

The house elf looked at him crossly but didn't say a thing simply picked up the trays and accessories and manually carried it through the door. 

They waited the typical five minutes and nothing reappeared, Harry walked hesitantly around the desk Snape simply stared at the spot the tea tray had been.

"The bond?"

"No," Harry said quickly, "Its not the bond… Its something else… Something … it has nothing to do with us…. Come on Sev... bed time."

The Headmaster nodded, he knew he wasn't going to get any paperwork done tonight and he certainly didn't want to think of this anymore. Moving toward the stairs where Harry held the door open for him to pass through to their private chambers.

Snape moved slowly passed him touching Potter on the hip once, his hand lingering a little to long. Harry smiled letting the door shut behind them. He hadn't take a step when a slight _pinging _sounded on the other side of the door…breaking the silence that had just began to settle… with out a step Harry coughed trying to cover the sound and started up the private staircase that would take them to their bedroom.

Snape was not fooled.

TBC

Review please.


	18. Shouldn't I 2

Shouldn't I

By Wittchway

Pairing: HP/SS

"Headmaster?"

"Headmaster?"

Headmaster Severus Snape was semi aware of someone calling his name but it was early and he wasn't quite awake yet. He was certain there was at least another hour of sleep to be had, the heaviness in his eyelids told him at least that much.

"HEADMASTER."

The voice call grew more anguished.

Perhaps it was a nightmare. Though he didn't think so.

Snape opened one eye, looked around the room quickly and then closed it. He waited to see if he was called again.

"Headmaster?" the voice calling him dragged out the name.

Severus Snape open both eyes, the red and gold of the room startled him as it did most morning and he gave half a growl, it mocked him daily in it cheerfulness and unfortunately it couldn't be helped or changed. His pile of dirty clothes were on the floor in the corner next to the laundry bin, he carefully slipped his wand from under his pillow and levitated the clothes _into_ the bin. It would save an argument later.

"I saw that" the lump on his chest murmured, the voice heavy with sleep.

Snape reached up and ran a hand through the messy head of hair, Harry Potter, the boy who lived and his bond of a little over a year.

"SNAPE!"

"So someone is calling you? I thought perhaps it was a dream. Is that the Minister of Magic?" Harry yawned and stretched awake all in one movement nearly hitting Snape in the nose.

Snape hated waking irritated.

Standing Snape threw his robe on, he was in no mood to deal with the Minister this morning. For some reason he hadn't slept well. There had been a strange dream where things kept popping in and out of the room, different clothing wardrobes and dressers with strange handles. He knew dreams usually represented something of the subconscious nature but what his subconscious was trying to tell him he wasn't sure, that he was a bad dresser or that he needed to expand his wardrobe?

Snape didn't care either way.

Severus stopped upon entering his office, his desk was filled with tea services, trays of tea all stacked precariously on top of one another nearly reaching the ceiling. How they hadn't collapsed upon one another he didn't know, he was sure the stack was swaying near the top. Little gold papers littered the floor.

Snape pulled his wand, he wasn't sure what was happening but he had a bad feeling about this.

"So it's happening there as well is it?"

Snape looked toward his fireplace the Minister's head was bobbing in the flames. He nearly had forgotten what he had come down here for. "And what is _that_ Fudge" snapped Snape, suddenly the day before memory came to him and his fear with his magic and Harry's. Though he was slightly relieved it was not his magic nor that of the bond.

Harry appeared in the doorway just as he thought of his bond, like he always did. He was carrying Snape boots and trousers. However stayed out of sight when he heard Fudge speak.

Harry was not currently on the best terms with the Minister or anyone in the magical government right now. It was a long story.

"It's coming back, all of it the stuff that won't fit in the In-between."

Snape gasped and rocked back on his heels.

"Do you know what this means, death, destruction, magical abnormalities, things we don't know or understand, things that should not be names or can't…banned things…bad things." the Minister Fudge shuddered in fear. A whole body tremor.

Something squealed behind the Minister and he let out a loud cry. "Snape, look I know Harry is… um… well could you ask him to help out, this seems right up his ally. I have to go." He whimpered again and was gone.

Snape couldn't even imagine what was happening at the Ministry or any place in the wizard world and what his meant in the muggle world he couldn't even begin to understand how they were going to deal with that mess.

"Snape," McGonagall rushed through the door suddenly, "Headmaster." She said again. She stopped suddenly when she saw Harry holding Snape's trousers. It seemed awful early for that _type_ of activity. "Potter glad you're here as well."

Professor McGonagall came into the office trailed by Hermione Granger. Harry smiled he hadn't seen much of his friend lately. She was currently in training at the Aurors research department. It was something she would be good at and he could only imagine she was in book heaven.

"My trousers Potter," Snape held out his hand.

Harry was half tempted to run off with his pants but he was curious about what exactly was going on. He tossed Snape the pants and bent over to pick up the gold square papers on the floor.

"What exactly is going on?" Harry questioned turning over the paper in his hand and gave it a sniff. It smelled of chocolate and peppermint. It reminded him of Christmas.

"The in-between is full" Said Snape simply buckling his pants and slipping on his boots, all while being mindful of the tea trays and cups littering the room, bump just one and it would be a landslide of broken glass and sugar.

"That's what I feared was happening." McGonagall shook her head, "you know in my time it happened. I was too young to remember but my father loved to tell us bedtime stories of that time."

Harry was confused, the _what_ was full. "What is happening?"

"The in-between here and there is full." Snape emphasized with his hand here and there as if that clarified it all.

"Um…" Harry ran his hands through his hair this whole thing made no sense he didn't know where there was and barely knew where here was. This whole thing was getting strange he knew that much.

"Think, for Merlin's tit Potter where does stuff go when you banish it?"

Harry shrugged, he had no idea where stuff went, he just knew it was gone. But he was guessing now it was this in-between place. "So when you vanish something it goes to this in-between place?" he asked carefully he knew Snape was reaching his breaking point (the minister seemed to have that effect) and on most days he tried not to push him over_. Unless it was for pleasure of course_.

"Banish" Snape corrected him.

Frowning Harry nodded "Right banish and the difference is?"

Snape wanted to slap his hand on the desk but stopped in the nick of time, tea avalanche and all, "Hogwarts a history…. have you even glanced at it. Do you even own a copy? What is Binns teaching in history class?"

"Mostly about the goblin war," Hermione piped up.

Harry nodded, he really didn't know but he was sure Hermione would remember.

Snape looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Flitwick should cover this then." Snape growled, someone should be teaching something useful at this blasted school.

"Now Harry, in Hogwarts a history Helga Hufflepuff..."

"The short version Hermione, it's always the short version", Harry slid into the seat in front of Snape's desk, he would rather climb into Snape's lap and lick him, maybe even nibble on his ear but right now wasn't sure how that would be accepted.

Severus narrowed his eyes, Harry was thinking something that wasn't the topic of current discussion and Snape had an idea what. He was amazed at the amount of distraction the boy went through in a day and how easily he was drawn into it all, over and over again.

"Well in short, vanish is to vanish like it never existed and on the other end of things that are Banished have to go someplace and that place is the in-between and because so much stuff has been banished it is now full."

"That's it?" Harry sat up, this had such an easy solution. "Let's just vanish the stuff that is in the in-between."

Harry smile proudly, Hermione and Snape both looked at him he was crazy. McGonagall made a tutting noise.

His smile fell, things were never that easy and he suddenly felt like he was missing something very important.

"Harry things that are vanished can be banished but banished can't be vanished."

Harry said it over slowly in his head but couldn't quite get the words straight. All Harry knew was it made his head hurt. It all made no sense. "Why?" because his solution wasn't going to work but he felt knowing more about whatever it was he should already know about was the important part.

Hermione had launched it to the whys and what ifs of the whole situation and it was _not_ the short version. He nodded when he thought it was needed but really it was still early and he just wanted to drag Snape upstairs and have his way with him. He was starting to suspect Snape could read his mind. Maybe it was something they had to grow into.

"Not to add to your list of things to do headmaster," McGonagall smirked , "But this would give you an out to fire Binns."

"Can you fire a ghost?" Harry head snapped around , appalled that they would want to fire the poor history of magic professor. He was a good ghost as ghost went.

"Yes, and its time. He's obviously out of date. Good thinking Minerva."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, Slytherin and Gryffindors were all love and hate.

Harry stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the gold wrapper, "What are they?" Hermione asked. Taking the wrapper Harry offered her.

"Candy wrappers, the kind Dumbledore use to eat." Stepping up to the stack of tea trays, "And the tea trays, imagine those are of his doing as well. So why the tea service, why the candy wrappers?"

"Whatever is squeezed out of the in-between goes back to its original place it was banished." Hermione said.

"Where is this place and can it be visited?" Harry kicked at the wrappers, sending them fluttering. He wasn't sure he wanted to get involved in this. It was always something in the wizard world dragging him back to being Auror. The Aurors were supposed to take care these messes.

Harry smiled and looked at Snape. Just the bare hint of his chest was visible he hadn't brought him down a shirt to go under his robes. Licking his bottom lip Harry inched closer to Snape and slipped his hand in his. Severus smelled good, very Snape like.

"Harry." Hermione emphasized his name trying to get his attention, had noticed whenever he inched to close to the Headmaster she seemed to lose his attention, "We have to get Ministry approval and then we can visit the in-between."

"No, Harry is not in the hero saving business," Snape tightened his grip on Harry's hand, "He stays at the castle. The wizard world needs to learn to fight its own battles and not have Harry rescue it every time. That Ms. Granger you can tell Fudge when you see him next."

The room had chilled when Snape spoke, the earlier excitement of the unknown was gone and the joy of potentially firing Bins was fleeting. The mood darkened.

"Severus," deputy Headmistress McGonagall challenged, "Harry is a grown man and can do as he pleases. You have no control over that."

Snape looked a long moment at Harry whom was now staring out the window, though he had no doubt Harry was listening to everything said. "Yes I can, Thank you for your concern Professor, now if you can make sure the castle is secure from anything that might be squeezed out of the in-between and Ms. Granger I'm sure you have _research_ to do."

McGonagall hated being dismissed, especially by someone half her aged and she has half a mind to argue but didn't. Those two had a strange relationship she didn't understand and she knew Potter well enough to know that when he want to do something or he wanted to go someplace he did. Why he was letting Snape stop him she wasn't sure.

The whole day was turning into a mystery.

To be continued….


End file.
